Total Drama Island, SEASON 2!
by astrosono
Summary: This time around, the campers, Chris, and Chef are going to a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean! What new alliances, relationships and enemies will form? Find out on TDI, SEASON 2!
1. Application

I have decided to join the ever-expanding phenomenon of the send-in-your-TDI-campers. This one will be a little different, however. It'll be interactive, as you will _actually_ vote for who want booted off. At the end of every challenge, I'll put up a poll on my profile with the losing team's names on it. Whoever gets the most votes, is eliminated at the beginning of the next chapter.

With out further ado, here's the application!

Name:

Age: (Between 15 and 18)

Stereotype:

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, body type)

Personality:

Interactions with other people:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired up?: (describe guy/girl)

Why TDI?:

There you go! I'm looking for ten guys, and ten girls, and the first _good_ ones I get will be in it! The deadline for sending in apps in November 25, so HURRY UP!!!


	2. THE WINNERS!

Here is a list of the characters I have for TDI SEASON 2! If you're not in it, don't feel too bad (there were A LOT of good choices!). Also, I changed the stereotypes and personality's a bit, to better diversify, plus I added one of my own characters. And here's the list:

Girls:

Heather----Quiet Nerd (See 'Cassie')

Raine-------Rocker Chick

Marietta----Dreamer

Lena--------Hippie

Jessie-------Tomboy

Cassie------Silent Loner (I had a bunch of shy girls, but you two seemed the best! I did have to change your personality's around a lot, though.)

Leighton---Type A (Your app just reminded of Courtney SO much!)

Hailey------Cheerleader (I took out the 'shy,' again, because i had so many already!)

Sapphire---Goth

Nikki-------Miss 'Perfect'

Boys:

Jaro-----Untalented Skater

Jamie---Gay Bookworm (sorry, but unless someone comes out of the closet, your alone, dude)

Vinson--Loser

Allister--Outcast

Brent----Musician (coincidence that it rhymes Trent?)

Derrick--Goofy Jock

TJ--------Party Animal

Damon--Foreigner

Todd-----flirt

Terran---Surfer (my brain baby!)

So if I changed your stereotype, just drop me a line, and I'll change it! Thanks again to all who applied! And remember: After every chapter is posted, go to my profile to vote someone off! It doesn't really matter if your on their team or not, but it would be better if you were!


	3. Welcome to Camp!

Here is the first _real_ chapter of TDI SEASON 2! Again, I have changed several people's personality's, and if you want it changed back, just tell me!

* * *

Chris MacClean stood on a dilapidated dock reaching out from a deserted island, with only a few sparse trees, a conspicuous mountain in the middle, and a couple of crappy wooden cabins. "Welcome, to Total Drama Island, Season 2! I'm your host, Chris MacClean!" Chris smiled at the cameras with out missing a beat. "Last season, you saw twenty-two campers stranded on an island in Muskoka, Ontario. This time, there will be twenty new campers stranded on an island in the Pacific Ocean!"

The camera panned out and showed that for miles around, there was no sign of civilization, or land for that matter. Just blue, blue and blue.

"As you probably already know, the twenty teens will be competing in bizarre challenges, all to win the coveted marshmallow, which for this season has been changed to a pineapple, since our producers cut out marshmallow fund..." Chris looks menacingly into the camera for a second before returning to his happy-go-lucky smile. "As determined by their teammates, whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. And without further ado, let's introduce our first camper: JESSIE!"

A small, white boat approaches the dock, carrying a girl with short, purple hair. The boat pulled up to the dock and the girl calmly walked off. She was wearing a light pink hooded sweatshirt with faded green cargo pants. There was a long scar across her left cheek.

"Hey! How's it hanging!" Chris asked over-enthusiastically. Jessie stared at him for a second. She examined the ramshackle cabins and shook her head.

"Well, it beats the orphanage..." she muttered inaudibly. Another boat began to pull up.

"And here's our next camper, Todd!" Chris announced. A boy walked onto the dock. He was tall and muscular with short red hair. He wore khaki pants with a layered shirt.

"Hey, what's up, Chris!" Todd reached up to give the host a high-five to the host. Chris high-fived him back, only to receive a mild shock.

"WHOA! Watch the hair man!" Chris said, smoothing his hair down. Todd stood next to Jessie, eying suspiciously.

"And next up," Chris continued, "is Sapphire!" A girl with long back hair wearing a blue jacket with black capris.

"Whatever," she said in monotone. She went and stood by Todd and Jessie.

"And her comes Jamie!" Another boy walked onto the dock with black hair and dyed-blue tips. He wore a hoodie over a black T-shirt and a purple turtleneck with gray jeans. As he was walking, he tripped over his feet and face planted on the dock.

"Nice, dude!" Todd shouted out. Red-faced, Jamie stood with the others.

"Uh huh. Now, welcome, HEATHER!" All of the campers so far gasped in shock and terror. But the girl who came was _not_ what they were expecting. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and wore a T-shirt and jeans. She quietly stood next to Jamie.

"Hey, this is a nice bracelet you have..High School Musical?" Jamie asked, fondling the said bracelet in his hands.

"Wha—How—" Heather stuttered before just grabbing her bracelet back. While this was happening, another boat had shown up.

"Next we have Brent!" A boy with shaggy black hair and a guitar strapped to his back walked down the dock. Heather's eyes immediately were drawn to him, and the favor was returned. He sheepishly went and stood next to Heather, both of them blushing slightly.

Chris looked into the camera and whispered, "Looks like we have the first hook-up of the season." He raised his voice slightly. "And now give it up for Lena!" An airy girl with brown hair in a green sweatshirt and washed-out jeans arrived. She glanced around the island a few times before noticing the love of her life in front of her.

"Ch-Chris Ma-MacClean?!" she squeaked in delight. She sprang forward and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Watch the hair!" Chris' shouts were muffled by his assailant's arms. Lena giggled and ran off to join the others, still smiling mischievously at Chris. He muttered, "Weird," as the next camper arrived. "Ladies and gentleman, Jaro!" A boy with a brown ponytail in baggy pants and an orange sleeveless shirt jumped off the boat onto the dock with his trusty skateboard underneath him. As he hit the dock, he slipped and he fell of his skateboard with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Chris said sarcastically. Jaro quickly stood up and brought his board with him, shrugging off the accident like it was nothing.

"And now it's time for Leighton!" A tall girl with long, flowing dark hair wearing white capris and a pink tank-top stepped off the boat gracefully with a large smile.

"Hello! My name's Leighton, and I can't wait to meet all of you!" She went up and gave Jessie, Todd, Sapphire, Jamie, Heather, Brent, Lena and Jaro all a vigorous handshake. Sapphire rolled her eyes while Todd purred like a cat. She stood next to Brent and Heather, acting very friendly to everyone.

"Next up, we have Vinson!" A boy with a fade hairstyle, dressed all in blue walked down the dock.

"Uhm...Hi, I'm Vin—," Vinson tried to make friends with the other campers, but was interrupted by Leighton.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Leighton, and we should be friends!"

"Okay, sure!" Vinson said enthusiastically. He made his first friend!

"Aw, that's cute!" Chris quipped. "Next we have Hailey!"

A brunette girl wearing a pink tube-top and jeans stepped deliberately onto the dock. Her presence alerted the attention of all the boys, except for Brent and Jamie. Jamie seemed uninterested and Brent was too preoccupied with Heather. Todd had begun to drool at the mouth. She smiled smugly and walked arrogantly to the large group. What caught her eye was the guitar strapped to Brent's back. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you play?" She flirtatiously plucked one of the strings.

"What? Oh yeah, that...kind of, yeah," Brent answered clearly uninterested. With a loud "Hrmph!" Hailey turned her back to Brent, hitting his back with her hair. Suddenly, loud music began sounding throughout the peaceful air. The campers turned to face a boat carrying a boy with medium-length brown hair and wearing jean shorts and a black sleeveless T-shirt with "Christenson 47" displayed proudly on the back. He bent down and pressed a button, bringing the music to a sudden stop.

"Folks, here's the Party-Beast-In-Training, TJ!" TJ jumped off the boat and landed on the dock with a loud "WHOO!"

"Hey! Chris my man!" He went up and gave Chris a high-five.

"Hey, how goes it?" Chris asks.

"It goes, man. It goes!" TJ replied. Sapphire stifled a laugh, unbeknown to TJ.

"Here comes one more!" Chris called out. A girl with brown hair wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and a skirt had arrived. "Guys, meet Nikki!" Even more heads turned with the arrival of Nikki. Even Brent diverted his attention away from Heather.

"Hi guys," she said very sweetly. "I'm Nikki," she introduced herself to everyone and stood with a genuine smile by Hailey, who coughed, "Loser," as she stopped walking.

"And now, we have Allister!" A pale boy with messy black hair wearing dark blue jeans and a purple and gray hooded sweatshirt steeped onto the dock. He seemed very lonely and depressed and had the "gay ear" pierced, which made Jamie look up for the first time. Allister walked silently over to the group, and did something no one expected: he smiled at Jamie! Jamie blushed before returning to staring at the floor. TJ and Todd snickered at the controversial couple before them.

Another boat had pulled up, carrying a sullen girl with long and flowing blond hair, wearing a purple and black striped shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt and dark jeans.

"And here's Cassie!" Chris shouted. Cassie walked without making a sound to stand by herself, quite a ways away from the group. Some whispering broke out among the larger group. Cassie barely acknowledged their existence.

Another boat came up, this time carrying a boy with shaggy blond hair. He wore a plain white T-shirt and jeans and a big smile.

"Guys, this is Derrick!" He jumped easily over the boat onto the dock. He walked past Chris and made waved his hand over his nose like he smelled something bad. The others laughed, much to Chris' chagrin.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked everybody. He gave several people high fives before standing stationary next to Jessie. "Hey," he asked her specifically.

"Hey," she said back.

A girl with long black hair to her waist and wearing a ripped gray T-shirt and ripped jean capris showed up on the dock.

Chris started to introduce her, but was cut off. "Hey y'all! I'm Raine, good to see all of ya!" She walked up to the group very confidently. She noticed Hailey make a face at her, and took her but a second to respond.

"Are you sure mama gave you that face? Cuz I could of swore I saw that on Animal Planet once." A couple people cheered as Raine put her hand on her hip and stared down at Hailey. Hailey did her signature grunt and turned away from her.

"We almost have everyone here now! Next we have Damon, or own little foreigner!" A boy with long black hair, a layered blue and white shirt and worn out jeans arrived.

"Hello, everyone!" he said in a thick, eastern European accent. "I love a country where we have game shows like this!" He walked and stared in awe at the "beauty" of the deserted island. Haily mouthed weirdo as he joined the other campers.

"And now we have our last girl to arrive, Marietta!" Marietta had long, brown hair kept perfectly strait into a flawless ponytail. She wore a simple green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey guys," she said amicably as she walked over. She noticed Jamie and Allister standing kind of close together and let her mouth get the best of her.

"Oh my gosh, are you gay? That's cool, I have a friend who's gay, though he doesn't want me to tell anyone...oops..." Marietta sheepishly stood within the group, far away from the blushing Jamie and Allister.

"Wow," Chris said. "Simply, wow. Anyway, our last camper, and last boy, is here. Please welcome, Terran!" Terran had medium-length shaggy dirty-blond hair and wore ripped and holey jeans with a plain brown T-shirt. He held a green and blue surfboard in his right hand.

"Chris, my man!" He went up and gave Chris a man-hug. "What's up?"

"Not much, not much at all!" Chris replied. Terran walked over, narrowly avoiding hitting several people with his board. He noticed Cassie standing by herself and he stood next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked calmly. Cassie looked up and noticed his eyes: one was green and the other was blue. On the inside, Cassie wanted to burst out and smile and hug him, but all that came out was a slight grin.

"Cool," Terran said calmly and looked back at Chris, as if nothing had happened.

"Now that everyone's here," Chris began, "follow me to the campfire." He began walking with all twenty campers following. They arrived at the campfire, which was just a circle of logs set around a hole with wood in it. "This is where the campfire ceremony will be held every three days. If you do not receive your marshmallow here, than you must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. Now I have to split you up into teams. When I call out your name, stand on my right: Heather, Jaro, Jamie, Raine, Jessie, Terran, Marietta, Vinson, Lena and Allister. You will now officially be known as the Fighting Mongoose!" Chris threw a banner showing a purple mongoose wearing boxing gloves to Heather.

"And now the rest of you, Brent, Cassie, Leighton, Hailey, Sapphire, Derrick, Nikki, TJ, Damon and Todd, you will be the Savage Llamas!" He gave Brent a banner showing a golden llama, foaming at the mouth. Sapphire hit her forehead and shook her head.

"Mongoose, go to the east cabin, and Llamas, to the west. Hurry and get settled, because the first challenge is in one hour." Chris departed, leaving the confused campers to settle in. This was going to be a _long_ eight weeks!

* * *

There you go! Again, just let me say if I changed your character's personality so much, just tell me and I'll change it back. I'm sorry if I made Hailey seem like a b***h, but I needed a mean girl, and yours seemed the best!


	4. First Challenge

Now here is the first challenge! I love the feedback I got from the previous chapter, and I hope that it keeps coming!

* * *

**Savage Llama's Cabin**

In their cabin, Leighton had had all the Llamas' attention on her.

"Okay, if we're going to win this challenge, we have to establish some kind of order. I nominate myself for leader!" Everyone stared at her blankly. "Come one guys! If we don't start out ahead, we'll probably _stay_ behind!" More blank stares. "Ugh! I give up!"

**Confession Cam**

"All of these people have no team spirit!" Leighton said to the camera. "How can we expect to win if they can't even decide on a leader!"

"Leighton, calm down," Brent said smoothly. He was already bummed that he and Heather were on different teams, but now he had to deal with Leighton _and_ Hailey. "I mean, yeah, I guess we should work together, we're a team, but not be all serious about it."

"Seriously, dude," Derrick agreed.

"Well," Hailey stood up and walked next to Leighton, "I think it's a great idea. We do need a good, strong leader, and I think Leah here would be perfect."

"It's Leighton, Hailey," Leighton corrected.

"Whatever, so who's with us?" Hailey asked. Still no one responded. Finally, Sapphire spoke up.

"Are you trying to form an alliance? HA! Didn't you watch last season? Alliances never work out!" Sapphire laughed some more.

**Confession Cam**

"If we lose," Hailey said, "that weird goth girl is going first. And my alliance _will_ work, I'm sure of it."

**Confession Cam**

"I may not like Hailey," Leighton said, "but I really want to win. If that means forming an alliance with snobby cheerleader, then I will."

**Fighting Mongoose's Cabin**

Heather sat quietly on her bunk while the others around her talked about the upcoming challenge. She was really sad that her and Brent weren't on the same team, but the other people, except maybe Marietta, seemed really cool. On the opposite side of the room, she saw Allister sit by himself, staring at Jamie.

"What do you think the challenge will be?" Vinson said. After being with his teammates for a while, he was able to be semi-socially accepted.

"I don't know, but I hope it'll be something involving skateboarding," Jaro said. He tried to Marty McFly his board, but ended up hitting himself in the head.

"Dude, no offense, but your not that good." Terran patted Jaro on the back, who flinched slightly.

"OOH! I know!" Marietta squealed. She jumped up from her bed, where she was scribbling something a notepad. "See, I know this guy who used to be a roommate with another guy who owned a laundromat where the wife a producer of this show washed her clothes, and she heard that we'll do something similar to what they did last season."

"You really can't keep secrets," Jamie mused. Marietta shot him a menacing look.

**Confession Cam**

"So what if I have a big mouth? At least I'm not like my sister who has the bladder the size of a Capri Sun and wets the bed nearly every night!" Marietta's eyes grew wide. "Oops, sorry Megan!"

"So that means that we're gonna jump of a cliff? All RIGHT!" Raine said.

"I hope we don't harm any of the natural flora on the island! That would just be terrible!" Lena shouted. The nine other campers stared at her.

"Attention campers!" Chris' voice rang over the camp. "Please meet me at the top of the 'mountain' in the center of the island."

"Why did he say 'mountain' weird?" Jaro asked nervously.

"It's Chris," Jessie explained. "He'll do anything to make us nervous or scared."

**'Mountain' Peak**

The campers arrived at the summit of the mountain to find Chris standing with Chef Hatchet wearing yellow fireman outfits.

"This cannot go well..." Sapphire said under her breath.

"Welcome campers to the first challenge of the season!" Chris said over-enthusiastically. He was returned with silence and evil glares. "Okay! This 'mountain'," Chris made air-quotes, "Is actually an active volcano. Your challenge is to bungee jump inside the volcano, and survive." Chris turned to Chef and gave a small gesture with his hand.

Chef brought up a small doll and tied it to the long bungee cord. The campers came forward and watched as Chef dropped the doll into the volcano. As soon as the doll was halfway down, the bungee cord broke and the doll burst into flames as it hit the red-hot molten lava.

"Okay! First up is the Llamas! Who's going first?" Chris clapped his hands together and shrugged off the doll incident.

"I'll go!" TJ said. He ran up and had Chef tie the bungee cord to his left ankle. He waved bye to his fellow Llamas as he jumped off the edge, only to return about ten seconds later.

"WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" he shouted as walked back over to his team. Seeing that TJ was able to survive, Brent, Sapphire, Todd, Damon, Nikki and Derrick were able to jump.

"Okay, so the score rests Llamas five, Mongooses zip. Anybody else on the Llamas want to go? If you don't, you'll have to wear the dreaded chicken hat and possibly be ridiculed by your teammates.

"Come on you sissies!" Nikki screamed at Leighton, Hailey and Cassie. "You want to win don't you?!"

"Whoa, I've never seen that of you before...I kinda like it!" Sapphire gave Nikki a high-five.

"Yeah, I can get pretty competitive...but honestly, SOMEONE NEEDS TO JUMP!"

"No way! I am _not_ jumping!" Hailey walked forward and willingly out on the chicken hat. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Leighton.

"I'll do it," Leighton sighed. She closed her arms and acted like she was diving into a pool. Without a flaw she came back up.

"That wasn't as bad as I though it would be," Leighton said happily. The only one left to jump was Cassie.

"COME ON CASSIE!" Nikki screamed. "Your our last chance!" Cassie remained perpetually silent and stood her ground.

"Come on! You can do it!" Terran cheered from the other side. Jessie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't help them!" she hissed through her teeth.

**Confession Cam**

"I know Cassie has a thing for Terran or whatever, but seriously, we need to win!" Jessie said to the camera.

With that little bit of confidence that Terran gave her, Cassie boldly had Chef tie her to the bungee cord and she jumped. Her world raced past her as the heat of the volcano grew. Suddenly, her life was pulled back and she landed perfectly on the mouth of the volcano. Terran gave her a thumbs-up and she walked over to the other Llamas.

"Okay, the score is now Llamas nine, Mongooses nothing! And who will the first Mongoose be?"

"That'd be me!" Terran walked up and jumped like it was no big deal. After Terran, Jessie, Raine, Allister and Jamie were able to jump.

"Who's next?" Chris pushed. Slowly but surely, Heather walked forward. Brent gave her a slight smile, which she returned as she plummeted into the volcano.

"Llamas eight, Mongooses six! If the Mongooses can get only three more jumpers, then they win the challenge!"

The Mongooses looked at their last remaining teammates: Jaro, Marietta, Vinson and Lena.

"You know what? Let's do this the hard way..." Raine stepped forward and grabbed a screaming Marietta and forcibly threw her down into the volcano. Her creams echoed the whole way down, and up. When she came up, her face was frozen and she could only say one thing to Raine: "I hate you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let man's artificial rubber save me from mother nature's wrath," Lena said. She quickly put on her chicken hat and stood near Hailey and Leighton.

Suddenly, all eyes were turned on Vinson and Jaro. "You can count me out. I actually, slightly, _like _my life." Vinson took a chicken hat and went over to the other chickens.

"Oh, this is just great! You're going over dude!" Terran yelled at Jaro.

**Confession Cam**

"I don't lose my temper a lot," Terran said to the camera, "but this _is_ the first challenge!"

Jaro walked over to the mouth of the volcano. Chef tied the cord to his leg and laughed maniacally.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't—," Jaro began. The Mongooses who jumped ran over and pushed him over. He came back up, sweating profusely.

"YES! WHOOHOO!" the Mongooses cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Chris said. "You still only had eight jumpers, and the Llamas had nine. Sorry, but the Mongooses lose the first challenge."

The Llamas cheered loudly as the Mongooses mourned their loss.

"So I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight for the first elimination of the season." With that, Chris, Chef and the Llamas left the volcano while the Fighting Mongooses remained, staring at each other and deciding who to vote off.

* * *

REMINDER!!!!: Please go to my profile and vote in the poll there for who you want to vote off! You don't HAVE to actually be in the Mongooses to vote, but it would be better if you were!


	5. First Hook Up!

I got a lot of votes, and it was really close, but I have the first person eliminated! This chapter won't have a challenge, but it'll build up on the drama!

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

It was dark outside, and the bonfire had been lit. It cast shadows over the various nervous campers faces as they awaited their sadistic host to arrive. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chris appeared, frightening several people.

"Welcome Fighting Mongooses! As you probably already know, you lost the challenge, and you have to send someone home tonight." Chris produced a plate of nine pineapples. "Whoever does not receive a pineapple must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, and catch the boat of losers."

Chris coughed once before starting the call-outs. "The first pineapple of the night goes to..." He built up the suspense as the campers awaited their fate. "Jessie." He tossed the purple-haired girl her pineapple, which hurt her hands. "The next one goes to...Terran." Terran cheered as he received his pineapple. This time, Chris pulled up four pineapples. "Let's see...one for Jamie, one for Allister, one for Heather and one for Lena." The four lucky campers smiled big as the pineapples landed in their hands, even Allister grinned as Jamie received his.

The remaining Mongooses, Raine, Marietta, Jaro and Vinson, sat nervously, all sweating profusely. "All of you got quite a bot of votes. The next pineapple goes to...Raine." Raine smiled as she happily took her pineapple. "Next, we have one for...Marietta." Marietta sighed in relief. Jaro and Vinson eyed each other nervously. "And the final pineapple goes to...Hm..." Chris alternated pointing to the two boys.

"Just give it out already!" Jessie yelled. Chris shrugged and said, "Vinson."

"Really? I didn't get eliminated? WHOO!" Vinson yelled as he grabbed his pineapple.

**Confession Cam**

"I would have bet money I'd be going home today!" Vinson said excitedly. "I still would have rather had Marietta voted off..."

"Jaro, my man, sorry, but you are the first eliminated of the TDI SEASON 2. Sorry, but it's the dock of shame for you."

"It's all right, but I guess it was my time. See you later!" He waved goodbye to his fellow Mongooses as he left on the Boat of Losers.

"That's the first elimination of the second season! There will be eighteen more and then we will know who will win the one-million dollars! Chris MacClean, out!" Chris, just as fast as he appeared, disappeared.

"That is getting old..." Raine mused to herself.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

"Okay, we one the first challenge, but we got lucky." Leighton began to try to instill some kind of hierarchy in the Llamas, but again, nobody was interested. "We can't keep getting lucky forever."

"Why can't we just let the dice fall where they do?" Brent suggested. "You know, play it fast and loose."

"Oh shut up, lover boy!" Hailey snapped back. Brent immediately stopped talking altogether.

"I agree with guitar-dude," Todd stated.

"Me too," Nikki agreed. "If we just play the challenges, and DOMINATE, we'll be fine!"

"Do whatever you like! Because you'll be the sorry ones when me and Lisa are in the final two!"

"Leighton, Hailey."

"WHATEVER!"

**Confession Cam**

"Leighton must be blind!" Sapphire crossed her arms in front of the camera. "Hailey is just using her to win! I may not have anything against Leighton personally, but Hailey totally creases me."

"What about you, Cassie?" Leighton sat next to the mute girl. "Don't you want to win?" Leighton was only returned with an empty stare.

"Just drop it, Lacey. She'll never talk!" Hailey mocked.

"Leave her alone! If she doesn't want to talk, don't talk _to_ her!" Todd said to Hailey.

**Confession Cam**

"Hailey has no respect for other people's feelings! Even _I'm_ not that shallow!" Todd paused for a second. "Aren't I?"

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

"Do you think it's gonna be tougher to win since we got one less player?" Terran asked his teammates.

"I don't think so, Jaro wasn't that big of a part of our team anyway," Vinson replied. Vinson had slowly lost his loser reputation among the other people on the island, and was now comfortable with them.

"I still don't know why _anyone_ would vote for me!" Marietta whined. Vinson nonchalantly whistled, drowning out Marietta's voice. Marietta sat back down and went to scribbling something in a notebook she had brought.

"If we can just come together and be friends, I'm sure nature will reward us." Lena's voice wandered off as eight pairs of eyes were fixated on her. Lena didn't notice and went back to sitting quietly.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Heather said meekly. Nobody noticed as she left the cabin to go to the communal washrooms.

As she walked out of her cabin, she noticed somebody come out of the Llamas cabin. It was Brent! She hurriedly turned around and acted like she didn't even notice him. She walked briskly to the washrooms, but Brent followed her.

"Heather! Hey, Heather!" He ran up and walked next to her.

"Oh! Hi, Brent," Heather said softly. "What brings you out here?"

"I just can't stand my teammates. Especially Hailey. She totally creases me."

"I know the feeling..." Heather answered. They had walked quite a ways, and had somehow ended up at the Dock of Shame.

"How do you like it here so far?" Brent asked. He sat down at the edge of the dock and patted the spot next to him.

"It's okay. I kinda like the people on my team, but the challenges suck."

"Tell me about it," Brent moaned. Without warning, Heather's hand was on Brent's.

"OH! I'm sorry!" she screamed, pulling her hand away. She turned around so Brent didn't see her turn five shades of red.

"No, it's fine. I actually, kind of, _liked_ it." Now it was Brent's turn to red.

"Really?"

"Really."

Like clockwork, their faces began to come together. They closed their eyes and their lips met. For a second, Heather felt completely weightless. Brent was in pure ecstasy as he pressed his lips against the girl of his dreams. Little did they know, someone was watching...

**Communal Washrooms**

Marietta had gone to look for Heather. She had been gone a long time, and Marietta got worried. She was now in the bathrooms, and to say the very least, they were rancid. Suddenly, she heard a scream come from outside. She peeked outside to see Brent and Heather lean in for a kiss.

"That traitor..." Marietta said under her breath.

**Confession Cam**

"I cannot believe Heather! Brent is on the other team! Still it was kinda cute..." Marietta took out her notebook and began to write something down.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

"Dude, what happened to Brent?" Todd asked. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"He's probably off canoodling with that Mongoose girl," Hailey scoffed. By now, the Llamas had grown immune to Hailey's comments.

"I'll go find him," Nikki volunteered. She walked outside and saw Marietta leave out of the Confession Cam in a hurry.

"That's weird," she muttered.

"Hey Nikki!" a voice called from behind her. She saw Brent walking back toward the cabin.

"Oh, hi Brent!" she waved. Behind Brent, she saw Heather walking to the Mongoose cabin.

**Confession Cam**

Nikki walked inside and picked something up from the floor. "Marietta's journal?" She began to flip through the pages, against her better judgment, and found today's entry. "OHMIGOD! Brent and Heather!" She looked around before dropping the notebook back to where she found it.

Nikki ran back to the Llama's cabin. When she walked in, everyone was staring at her suspiciously. Her eyes immediately went to Brent.

"What? Do I got something in my teeth?" Brent asked.

"N—no, its nothing." She sat down and didn't speak for the rest of the time. Hailey looked at her suspiciously, knowing she was hiding something.

* * *

So with Brent and Heather hooking up, and Nikki finding Marietta's journal, what could happen? Will Hailey ever find out and use it to her advantage? Will I stop asking questions anytime soon? Find the answer to two out of three of these questions next time on TDI SEASON 2!


	6. Of Bottles and Journals

Here's the second challenge! I never thought I'd update this fast, but I have awesome reviewers! _**gives cookies to all who reviewed. **_Now let's get on with the challenge!

* * *

The next day, after everyone had woken up and gotten ready, Chris' voice rang out over the island. "Attention campers! Report to the campfire for your next challenge!" Grudgingly, the nineteen teens showed up at the campfire. Chris was standing there, holding an empty soda bottle.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, sit in a circle around the campfire." The campers did as they were told, already seeing where this was going. "Today, we'll be playing the classic game of spin the bottle. Several people groaned. "Good to know you're so excited. We'll start with someone on the Llamas, then whoever the bottle lands on, they have to kiss them. If they do, they win invincibility. The person who the bottle landed on in the first place goes next, and so on until everyone has either kissed, or been kissed. Have fun!"

Chris dropped the bottle in the middle of the circle and left to watch from the outside of the circle. The Llamas looked at each other to decide who'll go first. Finally, TJ volunteered.

"I'll do this! We're going win this!" He boldly went to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle as hard as he could. The bottle passed over the ground, making a whining noise at finally slowed to a stop. Almost everyone gasped as the bottle landed on Allister.

"Oh come on!" TJ yelled. Allister even looked surprised as the part animal crept over to him. "Aw, do I have to?" TJ whined.

"YES!" Hailey shouted. TJ turned back to face Allister. He closed his eyes as lent forward and pressed his lips against Allister's.

"WHOO! TJ!" Todd yelled from the opposite side. TJ quickly brought his lips back as soon as they touched Allister's. He walked back to his spot in the circle red-faced. Allister seemed indifferent about the whole event. He casually spun the bottle, making it only spin a few times before landing on Lena. Lena didn't seem as nervous as TJ, but still uncomfortable nonetheless. The kiss was quick, just like he previous one.

**Confession Cam**

TJ sits and just spits and tries to clean off his tongue. When he was done, he turned to the camera and said, "I'm _not_ gay!"

When Lena spun the bottle, it landed on Terran. This one was not as awkward as the last two, but awkward still. While Terran and Lena had their lips together, Marietta noticed a single tear run down Cassie's face. Terran spun the bottle and it landed Hailey. Terran reluctantly went forward and lightly pecked her on the lips. Hailey remained with her lips puckered for a second before spinning the bottle.

The bottle seemed to spin forever until it landed on the one person she wanted it to: Brent. Like a succubus, she walked over to the disgusted Brent. Nikki glanced over at Heather, knowing how bad this must be for her. Hailey closed her eyes and forcibly locked lips with Brent. Brent wiggled underneath her, but she never stopped. When nobody was watching, Heather stood up and ran away crying.

**Confession Cam**

"Perfect! Ever since I found Marietta's journal in the Confessional after Nikki used it, I knew I had to break them up!" Hailey bragged to the camera. "I mean, come on, they're on different teams!"

When Hailey finally stopped, Brent was the first to notice. He immediately ran after Heather.

"I _knew_ this was a good idea! If that doesn't boost ratings, nothing will!" Chris commented. With Brent and Heather both gone, the game continued on as normal. Nikki felt guilty for some reason. It wasn't _her_ fault Hailey kissed Brent, but she still felt like somehow it was her fault.

After Brent, it was Jamie's turn to spin, and he got Leighton. Leighton was just as uncomfortable kissing a gay guy as Jamie was with kissing a girl. Leighton then had to kiss Todd, the Todd had to kiss Sapphire, much to her chagrin, then Sapphire had to kiss Damon.

When Damon had spun the bottle, however, it had stopped at Vinson. More jeers arose from the campers as he bravely stepped forward. He leaned in, but just as he was about an inch away, Vinson moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry man! But I just can't do it!" Vinson then spun the bottle, only to have it land on Derrick. "Come on! Again, I'm passing!"

**Confession Cam**

"Now, I'm almost sure I'm going home," Vinson said. "Bye, bye Total Drama Island."

"Suit yourself!" Derrick joked as he spun, getting Jessie. The play heated up a bit as only girls were left. Jessie spun, knowing that no matter who she got, it would be awkward. The bottle stopped on Raine, who Jessie determined wasn't _that_ bad. The kiss was brief, but it still caused quite a bit of commotion, especially from the guys. Raine ended up kissing Marietta, and Marietta kissed Nikki.

"Well, Nikki, it looks like there is only one option left," Chris said, referring to Cassie. Cassie, on the inside, was freaking out, but her face showed almost no signs. Nikki, having already been kissed by Marietta, was able to approach Cassie confidently.

"Look at Cassie, she's probably a lesbian, anyway," Hailey scoffed.

"Not cool, Hailey!" Terran shouted.

**Confession Cam**

"I'll admit it: I kinda got a thing for Cassie," Terran said, "and I'm not going to put up with Hailey anymore after this!"

"Come on, Cassie! You can do it, girl!" Terran cheered, only to receive several elbows in the ribs. Cassie gave him a big smile and let Nikki kiss her. Terran and the Llamas cheered as they broke apart. Surprising everybody, Cassie walked up to Terran.

"Thank you," she said. While the others were in shock that she actually spoke, she pecked Terran on the cheek.

"Wow! This challenge is getting better every minute!" Chris said. "For the Mongooses, Allister, Lena, Terran, Jamie, Raine and Marietta all are safe from elimination! And for the Llamas, so are Cassie, Leighton, Derrick, TJ, Nikki, Sapphire, Hailey, Todd and Damon! I'm sorry, well, not really, but the Mongooses are the losers again!"

"Wait! We both only had one person who didn't kiss someone!" Raine complained.

"Nope!" Chris explained. "Remember Heather? She ran of with Brent, who also didn't finish by kissing someone else. So you have to choose between Vinson and Heather! Have fun with that!" Chris left the campfire to leave the Mongooses to ponder their choice.

**Confession Cam**

"See? I told you I was going home!" Vinson said

**Confession Cam**

"I know what Heather's going through. I saw her and Brent make out," Marietta explained. "I just don't think it'll be right to vote Heather off."

**Confession Cam**

"Heather and Vinson both cost us the challenge! They're both as good as gone in my book," Jessie said.

**Behind the Savage Llamas Cabin**

The whole time while this was going on, Heather and Brent were having a challenge of their own. After Heather had run off, Brent followed her. Heather ran crying to the wooded area behind the cabins and leaned against the cabin wall. She felt her knees begin to weaken and she slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Heather brought her knees up to her face and cried.

Brent found her in this position and knelt next to her. He tried to put his arm on her shoulders, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Look, I'm sorry about Hailey, Heather, but—." Brent began, but Heather interrupted him.

"I know it wasn't your fault, but it just hurt so much to see Hailey kiss you," Heather sobbed.

"I just don't get how she could've found about us," Brent wondered. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Heather's head.

"MARIETTA!" she screamed. Marietta couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Do you think? I don't think Marietta would tell a secret like that..."

"We need to find her journal, she's always writing stuff down in it." Suddenly, sweet, shy Heather was gone, and what came forth was what could be simply described as a "monster." Yet, Brent still loved her with all his heart.

Heather and Brent went inside the Mongooses' cabin and searched everywhere, but couldn't find any signs of the journal.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom? Or the Confession Cam?" Brent suggested.

"Good idea, I'll take the bathroom, you get the Confessional." Heather and Brent split up to their targets. Heather found absolutely nothing in the bathroom, but Brent found what they were looking for...

"HEATHER! I got it!" Brent yelled as he ran outside with the journal in hand. He opened it and flipped to the most recent date. Marietta had written that she had seen Brent and Heather make out, but promised herself she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Hailey must have used the Confession Cam after Marietta!" Heather deducted. Brent smiled at her, and she smiled back. Again like clockwork, they bent in for a kiss.

"We should put Marietta's journal back before anyone else sees it," Heather said. Brent nodded his head in agreement. Together, they stashed Marietta's journal in her bunk just as their teammates were leaving the challenge. There was just enough time for Brent to leave the cabin and go to his own before Raine stepped in, obviously mad.

"Did we win?" Heather asked innocently.

"Now we didn't! And it's all your fault!" Raine sat down on her bunk in a huff.

"But get this," Terran said. "We can only vote for you or Vinson." Terran walked a little closer before whispering, "You're probably safe."

The other Mongooses seemed relatively calm. Heather watched as Marietta pulled out her journal and immediately began writing.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

"Well, we won again, because we got lucky!" Leighton preached. "We need everybody on this team's effort. _Everybody's._" She stressed the word and stared at Brent.

"I don't know why you ran after that girl anyway. It's _so_ obvious she's just using you to weaken our team," Hailey said.

"Don't listen to her, buddy." Derrick comforted Brent. "She's just jealous that you wouldn't run after _her_," he added with a laugh. Hailey left the cabin with Leighton following like a lemming, fuming at the ears.

"Did any of you happen to go into the Confession Cam before the challenge?" Brent asked.

"No, why?" Damon asked. Nikki began to get nervous. She knew _exactly_ what Brent was looking for.

"Nothing, just curious." Nikki relaxed slightly.

"Well this was all fun and all...but look on the bright side: Hailey's not here right now! LET'S PARTY!" TJ jumped up with his fist in the air. The other Llamas, even Cassie, joined in the celebration.

* * *

Now was that drama or WHAT?! Remember: VOTE VOTE VOTE! And keep up the good feedback! And in case you haven't already noticed, HeatherxBrent is becoming my favorite couple! I'll try to lay off them for a while, though, to focus on some other pairings, namely TerranxCassie and JamiexAllister.


	7. The Ultimate Prank

Here it is: the second elimination. And honestly, it wasn't that surprising...

* * *

Chris had the Fighting Mongooses, again, around the campfire. Beforehand, Chris had already given Jamie, Raine, Allister, Marietta, Jessie, Terran and Lena their pineapples, seeing as they had won invincibility. All who remained was Heather and Vinson. Unbeknown to anyone, Brent was watching from behind a palm tree, hoping his girlfriend would make it.

"This is the second elimination of the season. You Mongooses are coming here a lot! Anyway, both Heather and Vinson did not complete the challenge, and thus are the only ones up for elimination. And remember: if you do not receive your pineapple, you must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. And you can't come back. EVER!"

Heather flinched at the word, "ever," even though she knew that Chris might bring back someone. "And the pineapple goes to..." Chris stopped talking and looked at his watch. "Heather!" Brent cheered excitedly from his vantage point, alerting his presence to the other campers. "No shocker there," Chris continued. "Vinson, sorry, but its your time."

Vinson walked semi-comfortably to the dock and left without a word.

"He was weird anyway," Marietta quipped as soon as he was out of earshot.

**Mess Hall**

The campers were in the Mess Hall the next morning, trying to digest Chef's inedible meals. The Savage Llamas sat on one table, while the Fighting Mongooses sat on the other one. Hailey and Leighton sat together with Hailey staring at Heather, who was staring at Brent. Unknown to Hailey, some other Savage Llamas had begun forming an alliance of their own.

Sapphire was the one who started it, and soon she had Derrick, Nikki and Todd with her.

"We really need to knock Hailey down a few notches, any ideas?" Sapphire asked the small group. "We also should probably fix up things with Heather and Brent, you know just to spite her."

Nikki felt bad, again, with the mention of Brent and Heather. "Guys, I have something to say," she said nervously. "I kinda read Marietta's journal and I knew about her and Brent."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Todd asked. "I mean it's not a big deal _now_, but still."

"I don't know...I just felt nervous. If I would've told, Hailey would have tried to get me into her alliance with Leighton, and them Marietta might find out, and it would just be messy." Nikki slumped into her chair.

"Don't beat yourself up, girl," Derrick said. "But I think I have an idea on how to beat Hailey at her own game..." Derrick smiled evilly.

On the other side of the room, the Fighting Mongooses were having a serious discussion.

"Guys, if we don't start winning these challenges, we'll lose for sure! We already have our two weakest links out, but that may not be enough," Raine explained.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should have an undercover agent in the Llamas cabin or something," Jamie suggested. Immediately, everyone stared at Terran.

"Whoa, whoa. Why me?" Terran asked with his hands up.

"We all know you like Cassie, so just get with her, and maybe she'll spill some secrets," Marietta answered.

"I thought that was _your_ job?" Jessie joked. The Mongooses laughed until Terran spoke again.

"But why can't Heather do it?"

"I've already almost gotten eliminated! And I don't want to risk it again," she said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Terran conceded.

"Perfect," Raine said.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

Most of the Llamas were out of the cabin, except for Sapphire's alliance and Cassie. The others barely noticed her as they discussed their plans for tormenting Hailey. Just outside the cabin, Terran was there, looking in through a window. He could see Sapphire's, Nikki's, Todd's and Derrick's lips move, but he couldn't hear them. Cassie noticed him and ran outside to see him.

"Oh, hey, Cassie," Terran stuttered.

"What are you doing?" she half whispered, half yelled.

"Um, nothing?" he told her suspiciously.

"Are you spying on our team?" she asked.

Terran have up and confessed. "Yeah. But it was only to figure out some stuff about Hailey so we could teach her a lesson."

"Really? Follow me." Cassie led Terran to the cabin, where he was rudely greeted by Todd.

"What are you doing here? You're spying on us, aren't you? AREN'T YOU!"

"No, no. I mean, kind of. I mean...AH!" Terran put his hands on his head.

"He's going to try and help you guys take down Hailey," Cassie explained.

"She talks, for the second time," Derrick joked. Cassie gave him a bemused expression.

"So why do you want to help us?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not just gonna make us lose the next challenge?" Sapphire looked him up and down like a cop.

"You can ask anyone on the Mongooses, we all want Hailey to go down," Terran said.

"Well, I believe him! Let's do this!" Derrick put his hand in the middle of where the campers were standing. One by one, Terran's, Cassie's, Nikki's, Todd's and Sapphire's joined it. The deal was sealed.

**Beach**

The beach where most of the campers were put the beach of Camp Wawanakwa to shame. It was almost completely covered in trash and decaying fish carcasses. Hailey had Leighton clear away the scum as she walked through to find a good place to tan. Lena had been trying to clean up the beach all day, but whenever she picked up one piece of trash, two more took its place. Terran had alerted the Mongooses to the plan to humiliate Hailey, and all of the Mongooses, except Heather, and with all of the Llamas, excluding Brent, Leighton, and of course, Hailey.

Hailey had just found the perfect spot on the beach, and thus the plan was set in motion.

"Go get me some sun screen," Hailey ordered. Leighton left the beach to go to the Llamas' cabin. Lena had been the look-out for the operation, and gave the sign to TJ to start the plan. TJ began blasting loud music behind Hailey, forcing her to turn around.

"HEY! Stop that or I'll—." TJ had given Damon the same signal. Damon had been up on a hill, and jumped into the water, causing a huge splash of water onto Hailey. Damon quickly swam away as Hailey screamed in frustration.

"Wow, Hailey," TJ said. "You should probably go get dried up."

"Shut up part-boy!" Hailey walked in deliberate steps to her cabin, as they set up the next steps of the plan.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

Leighton was looking furiously for the sunscreen Hailey wanted. She had scoured nearly every inch of the cabin, and had still found nothing.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even _like_ her!" she muttered under her breath. Cassie was sitting in the cabin, too, hiding the sought-after sunscreen in her pillow, where Leighton would never look. Suddenly, Hailey burst in, soaking wet. Leighton turned around to face her.

"Sorry, Hailey. I couldn't find it..."

"Whatever! Just get me a towel!" While they were preoccupied, Jamie and Allister appeared at the cabin window. Leighton left the cabin to get a towel from the washroom.

"You got the glue?" Jamie asked.

"Right here!" Allister said as he held up the bottle.

"Perfect." Jamie smiled at his unofficial boyfriend. He tapped lightly three times at the window. Cassie discretely passed the bottle through the window, where Jamie emptied it and filled it with glue. Cassie quickly capped it and slid it across the room, all without alerting Hailey. Cassie returned to her former position just as Leighton came back with a towel for Hailey.

"Here you go," Leighton said as nicely as she could as Hailey forcibly grabbed the towel out of her hands. Hailey noticed the bottles of sunscreen under her bed and immediately picked it up.

"How could you not have found it?! It was right here!"

"B—But," Leighton tried to say.

"Save it!" Hailey stepped out of the cabin, with Hailey following. Cassie gave a thumbs up to Jamie and Allister, who passed the word on to Derrick, Terran, TJ and Todd.

"Here you go!" Jessie and Nikki brought in several bottles of baby oil to the guys, who had a large pot already filled with some oil.

"Where did you get all of this?" Derrick asked, as he poured in bottle after of oil into the pot.

"Chef. Apparently he has some kind of rash that he can't show on TV," Jessie explained.

"Ew..." Terran shuddered at the thought.

"Where's Raine and Marietta? They should be here with the lobsters by now..." Todd inquired.

"There almost done...How do you come up pranks like this anyway?" Nikki asked.

"Years of practice," Todd joked.

"I think that's enough oil. I'll go start the music." TJ left the group to go back to where Hailey had laid out.

**Beach**

Hailey had finally been able to rub the "sunscreen" all over her body and lie down on the towel. Leighton had gone to the communal washroom to take a shower after mucking around in the filth of the beach. TJ slowly crept up behind the still-awake Hailey to start a very slow song. TJ waited a while until he saw Hailey yawn, and then again.

"Show time!" he called out. Raine and Marietta soon arrived, holding several boxes full of angered lobsters. Damon came back and helped the girls spread out the lobsters around the now-sleeping Hailey.

"So now what do we do?" Damon asked TJ.

"I have no idea. This was all Todd's plan!"

Not long after, Terran and Derrick came bearing the pot full of baby oil. Behind them, Cassie, Jamie, Allister, Nikki, Sapphire, Jessie, Lena and Todd followed. With the entire group there, Terran and Derrick began the final phase of the plan. They tipped it over and began pouring the contents of the pot on top of Hailey. She didn't awake at all with the music playing softly behind her, drowning out the snickers and the clamping of the lobster's claws. When they finally finished, Todd made the last statement for the plan.

"Now we just let her stay here for a while until she wakes up, and hope that Brent and Heather are here to watch."

"You have on sick mind," Raine commented.

"I know," Todd said proudly.

**Mess Hall**

Heather and Brent were in the Mess Hall for lunch this entire time, and they were beginning to get suspicious when nobody else was present.

"Where is everybody?" Heather thought out loud.

"I don't know, but it's kind of quiet in here..." Brent answered. Out of nowhere, Leighton burst into the room.

"Have you guys seen Hailey? She was supposed to be here for lunch, but never showed up!" She appeared to be in semi-hysterics.

"The last time I saw her, she was laying out on the beach." Brent answered.

"Oh crap!" Leighton shouted before running out to the beach with Heather and Brent following behind. They arrived at the beach to see all of the campers surrounding something.

"What's going on?" Brent asked.

"Come see for yourself!" Todd invited the three in to see Hailey, surrounded by lobsters, glued to her towel and with a massive sunburn covering her entire body.

"Oh my God...you guys are so...AWESOME!" Heather congratulated the group on their effort. Even Leighton couldn't stop from bursting out laughing.

With everyone know around her, Todd set the whole plan into motion. He picked up the TJ's stereo that had been playing the soft music and switched to the next song and turned the volume all the way up. The loud and obnoxious immediately woke Hailey up from her slumber and set off the most hilarious turn of events so far this season.

The seventeen campers backed out as Hailey jumped up.

"What th—AHH!!!" Hailey jumped up, burning her skin from the second-degree burn covering her body. "OHMIGOD!!!" The towel she had been lying on was stick to her back and had begun to wrinkle, causing her skin to wrinkle with it. She tried not to move, but it was inevitable as the lobsters began to clamp on her toes. "AAAAARGH!!!" She let loose a bloodcurdling scream, bringing Chris and several cameramen to the spot.

"Now _this_ is going to increase ratings no matter what!" Chris said excitedly. The campers backed off even farther as Hailey continued her conniption. She had run away from the lobsters, but her sunburn still was the worst pain in the world. She hobbled on one foot to her cabin and slammed the door shut, hard. The others waited a few seconds before busting up laughing. Several people fell to the ground and clutched their sides they were laughing so hard. Almost everyone, even Chris, had tears in their eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to be a downer, but you guys better get to bed. We have an _early_ challenge tomorrow, and you'll need all the rest you can get!" Chris turned on his heel, still laughing hysterically.

"I don't even care how bad the challenge is! That'll keep me smiling for a _long_ time!" Cassie said. Terran walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"Me too, babe. Me too," Terran said. The campers went to their respective cabins, smiles still plastered on their faces. Unknown to them, however, Hailey wasn't in her cabin, but she was planning her revenge.

* * *

OOOoooOOOooo a cliffie!!! I was laughing so hard when I was writing this, you wouldn't believe! I actually got in trouble by my mom... I tried to give everyone a part in Todd's plan, but that just increased the complexity of it again and again, and you what the final product is! Anyway, there is no elimination this time around, but keep up the good feedback!


	8. The Awake a Thon

Here's the third challenge! If you watched TDI, it'll be very familiar...

* * *

The campers were sleeping calmly, all smiling after what they had done to Hailey the previous day. Hailey had been scheming all night to get revenge on the pranksters. Chris had told them that they would need all the sleep they could get, and that warning was more than welcomed.

The campers were awakened, once again, rudely by Chris' megaphone. "Up and at 'em, campers! Report to the Mess Hall!" They walked like zombies to the Mess Hall, snickering at Hailey, who said "Ouch!" every time she took a step.

Their eyes lit up as they saw what Chef had laid out before them: there were huge, golden turkeys, piles of mashed potatoes, big slabs of pumpkin pie and enough cranberry sauce to fill a bathtub.

"Oh my God..." the campers said in a chorus.

**Confession Cam**

Sapphire looked dully to the camera and said, "There has to be a catch."

"Today's challenge will be split into three parts. The first being an eating contest. Go to your team tables!" The starving campers sat and drooled at the mouth at the sight of such wonderful, and edible, food.

"When I say go, whichever team eats the most food gets one point. Ready? GO!" The hungry teenagers began to pile food in front of them. Some of the guys even the skipped the middleman, the plate, and took bites from the platter itself. Even the girls were getting messy.

The Fighting Mongooses had everybody eating their heart out. They had come up with a very successful strategy: Lena, being a vegetarian, along with Marietta, devoured the cranberry sauce. Terran, Jamie and Allister, being the only guys left, and being human disposals, took the turkey and mashed potatoes. Terran even went as far as to poor the gravy strait into his awaiting mouth. Jessie, Raine and Heather took the pies, with Raine getting most of it, and Heather getting the scraps people left.

**Confession Cam**

"We might actually win this challenge!" Heather said excitedly.

The Llamas, however, were not as organized. TJ, Derrick, Todd and Damon were having a contest to see who could eat the most turkey. Hailey didn't do anything, as it would hurt too much to move her arms, and that was _way_ too many calories for one day worth of food. Leighton and Nikki ate their fair share, with Cassie and Sapphire surprising everybody by eating about half their body weight. Brent also ate a lot, but not near as much as Damon, who won the contest.

In the end, it was obvious who the winners were. "And the Fighting Mongoose win their first challenge!" The Mongooses tried to cheer, but only moans came out. "And now for the second part! Everyone, meet me outside."

They hobbled their way out to meet Chris. "The second part is a little three-mile run around the volcano and back. The first one back wins invincibility! GO!" Chris blew a shrill whistle, hurting everyone's ears.

**Confession Cam**

"I knew there was a catch," Sapphire said.

"This is just perfect," Sapphire said. The teams ran, much slower than they normally would have. In the beginning, Damon was in the lead, with Hailey in dead last. Hailey stopped running to set up her plan for revenge. Leighton had been running without Hailey, and had decided to break up the alliance with her. So it was no surprise to her when Sapphire came up to her.

"Why aren't you with your 'Dear Leader'?" she asked sarcastically.

**Confession Cam**

"What?" Sapphire asked to the camera. "Hailey doesn't remind you of Kim Jong-Il?"

"I dropped her after that brilliant stunt on the beach. And I'm my _own _leader, thank you very much."

**Confession Cam**

"I feel so liberated ever since I dropped Hailey!" Leighton said enthusiastically. "But now I know she'll just try to get me back..."

The race continued on with the lead fluctuating frequently. Sometime Damon would be first, only to be passed up TJ and Terran, and then Nikki passing both of them. But then all three would fall behind and Raine would be first, followed by Jessie. Jamie and Allister remained near the end nearly the entire time. When the time had come for them to turn around the mountain, everyone was tied with everyone else.

Hailey, meanwhile, had been setting up a long line of dental floss between two trees, where she was sure they would pass through. She waited behind a bush to walk the events unfold. Soon enough, she saw the mass of people come forward, with Todd in the lead. She watched as Todd tripped, along with Terran and Marietta. Terran helped Marietta and the two scrambled away, leaving Todd in the dust.

**Confession Cam**

Todd, covered in dust, said to the camera, "Well, I just lost the race."

"Crap!" Hailey yelled as she began to run, hurting every step of the way. She had found a shortcut, and thus became the winner.

"And Hailey wins the invincibility!" Chris announced as the others came in, with Todd in dead last. Immediately, they put their hands on their knees and began to pant heavily. Hailey smugly waved at the losers of the challenge.

**Confession Cam**

"That girl is SO going down the next elimination we do!" Nikki yelled to the camera, showing her competitive side.

"Now if you'll follow me to the campfire, we'll begin the final part of the challenge: The Awake-a-Thon!" More groan arose from the crowd.

"So here's what's going to happen," Chris explained as the campers trudged into the campfire. "Whoever stays awake the longest will win the challenge for their team. The losing team, I'll see you here tomorrow. Remember, even if you fall asleep for half a second, you'll automatically be out of the challenge. And, stay awake!"

**Four Hours Later**

After some time had passed, already Todd and Sapphire for the Llamas have dozed off, and nobody for the Mongooses had yet.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" Raine shouted, bringing some people out of nodding off.

"I'm sorry guys..." Marietta said with a yawn as she passed out onto the ground.

"You guys better stay awake!" Nikki yelled at her remaining teammates.

"Whatever, I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute..." Derrick began to say, but never finished as he had fallen asleep.

**Seven Hours Later**

With Todd, Sapphire, Derrick, TJ, Damon and Leighton asleep for the Llamas, and Marietta, Jessie and Jamie asleep for the Mongooses, the Mongooses had a slight lead.

"This is getting too easy. Beethoven, anyone?" Chris said as he brought out a CD player and began playing a slow piano song.

"Mmm, that's a good song..." Lena muttered as she fell asleep.

"Guys! You have to fight it!" Terran shouted out, with a yawn at the end. "Don't give up!"

"Forget this! I already won invincibility!" Hailey shouted as she fell asleep.

**Twelve Hours Later**

The only people who remained awake now were Raine, Brent, Heather, Terran, Cassie and Nikki. Nikki would not give up because the Llamas were falling behind, and she wanted to keep the winning streak up. Brent and Heather were talking to each other, trying to keep the other awake. Occasionally, Terran would look over at Cassie and smile, making her giggle.

Raine nudged him in the ribs, and then Heather. "Guys! Do I have to remind you;re on different teams? Now if you don't..." Raine never finished her sentence as she went into dreamland.

"So, where did you say you were from?" Brent asked Heather. Slowly but surely, he fell backwards and began to snore.

"Come on Brent! Looks like its up to you and me, Cassie!" Nikki said. Cassie smiled at her. Nikki averted her gaze to Terran and Heather.

**Confession Cam**

"Between Heather and Brent and Terran and Cassie, there is _way_ too much inter-team dating going on here!" Nikki said angrily.

"Looks like its tied now! Only two people left for each team! Time to kick it up a notch!" Chris brought a min-portable TV and adjusted the channel.

"_The ocean covers more than two-thirds of the Earth. It has many, many, many, many, many gallons of water in it. It also has many, many, many, many, many types of fish and many, many, many, many, many kinds of plants..."_

Almost instantly, Nikki fell asleep, along with Cassie and Terran. Heather looked around and saw that no one else was awake. Just her.

"Oh my God! We won! We won!" she cheered.

"And the winners are the Fighting Mongooses! Looks like I'll be seeing the Savage Llamas at the campfire tonight!" As soon as Chris left, Heather passed out and fell on the ground.

* * *

In a weird turn of events, the Mongooses won their first challenge! And remember to vote! Also remember that Hailey won invincibility... And keep up the good reviews!


	9. Aww, Sappy Romance! So Cute!

The third elimination, and first for the Llamas, is coming up right now! There'll be a lot of TerranxCassie this chapter, as well as an unexpected pairing!

* * *

The Savage Llamas, for the first time this season, were gathered around the campfire. Tensions were high, as the voting was very spread out, almost everyone getting at least one vote.

"As you know, Hailey won invincibility this challenge," Chris said with a frown as Hailey flaunted her pre-received pineapple. "Nonetheless, someone has to go home tonight." Chris paused as he lifted up three pineapples. "One for Leighton, one for Nikki, one for TJ, the only ones who didn't get a vote."

Nikki and Leighton gladly accepted the pineapples as TJ WHOO'ed loudly.

"The next one goes to...Damon." Damon hissed "YES!" as he picked his pineapple from the platter.

"Next, we have one for Sapphire." She calmly and smugly picked her pineapple, making sure Hailey saw.

Chris picked up two this time. Brent looked at Cassie desperately. They both had significant others on the opposite team. Derrick seemed confident and Todd was freaking out. He knew he had bombed the challenge by tripping and coming in last.

"Brent, Cassie. Here you go!" Chris threw the pineapples, which were much welcomed. Todd looked at Derrick, who was smiling slightly.

**Confession Cam**

"Looks like I can see Terran for one more day!" Cassie said excitedly.

"And the last pineapple of the night goes...to..." Chris smirked as he worked up the tension in the air. "Derrick." The jock claimed his pineapple as Todd stood up.

"It's been real guys," he said as he walked out of the campfire and onto the Dock of Shame.

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

"How do you think the Llamas are doing?" Marietta asked the cabin as a whole. Terran was waxing his surfboard and seemed to be thinking really hard. Heather was looking out the window, thinking of Brent. Jessie and Raine were sitting next to each other, as were Jamie and Allister while Lena darted around like a squirrel, trying to clean up the cabin.

"I don't know. I hope Hailey's gone, though," Jamie said drolly.

"No, she got invincibility, remember?" Jessie corrected.

"Oh. Then I don't care. I think it might be Todd, he did lose the race," Lena spat out as she ran across the cabin.

"Yeah, it probably is Todd. That guy never sat right with me. Always trying to pick up on chicks." Raine shook her head as she said the last sentence.

"I hope Cassie's okay..." Terran muttered under his breath.

"And Brent..." Heather added.

"Guys, seriously? WE'RE ON DIFFERENT TEAMS!" Jessie screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Calm down, Jessie," Jamie coaxed. "Love has no boundaries," he added with a nudge at Allister.

"Whatever."

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

The Llamas had just gotten inside with one less camper.

"It'll be different here without Todd..." Derrick mused to himself. Leighton had just stood up for another lecture, but decided against it. Hailey was only one person. She couldn't convince the entire team to vote her off, and she definitely want to give them a reason for it.

"I'm going to go fro a walk..." Brent stood up and walked out the door into the cool night air.

"Where you going?" TJ asked with a smile.

"Nowhere...just the bathroom," he answered a little bit too quick. As he opened the door, Cassie slipped out with him.

"Why are you coming?" Brent asked rudely.

"N-Nothing. Just going t-to the—the bathroom!" she stuttered out.

"Okay..." Brent said quietly. When Brent wasn't looking, Cassie ditched him and ran to the Mongooses cabin. She tapped on the window, only alerting Terran. He looked at her and smiled. He ran out of the cabin, still with his surfboard.

"Hey!" he aid excitedly. "I see you made it through! Congrats!"

"Thanks! I was wondering, if tomorrow, we could go on a date?" Cassie's palms started to sweat as she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll go!" He bent down and hugged the smaller girl. He let her down, seeing the smile that put the sun to shame.

"What's with the board?" Cassie asked. She had noticed it when he first came to the island, but this is the first time she had ever seen him with it.

"Oh, I'm a surfer. I was just prepping it for tomorrow..." Terran got an idea. "If you want, we could surf together."

"I—I can't," Cassie admitted.

"Don't worry. You'll have a great teacher!" Terran ended with a smile and began to walk off. "I'll see you at the beach tomorrow after breakfast, 'kay?" he called out.

"'Kay! I'll be there!" Cassie squealed as she ambled back to her cabin, putting back on her mute and shy persona.

**Communal Washrooms**

Brent had just finished his "business" and was preparing to leave. As he was washing his hands in the grime-infested sink, he noticed something shiny on the ground. Quizzical, he bent down to look at.

"High School Musical? That's so gay!" he laughed as he stuck the bracelet in his pocket. He planned on finding out which girl, or maybe guy, it belonged tomorrow. Until the, he had to catch up on sleep.

**Beach—The Next Day**

The next day was relatively calm. Marietta, Jessie, and Raine stayed in the Mongoose cabin while Nikki, Leighton, and Sapphire stayed in the Llama cabin. The other campers were spread out across the camp, some at the beach and some in the Mess Hall. On the beach, Cassie and Terran were on their date.

Terran had paddled out a little ways with Cassie sitting in front of him. Terran laid his chin on her shoulder as they came to a stop and turned around. The sea gently tossed them up and down while the breeze passed over them like a curtain.

"This is really nice, Terran," Cassie giggled. A seagull flew above them, only to dive into the water a few feet in front. Terran's eyes blinked twice before he lent in toward Cassie. She responded and put her lips against his.

In the water near them, Damon was doing a few laps, passing them every now-and-then. Every time he passed them, he couldn't help but smile.

On the beach, Brent and Heather sat, both watching Terran and Cassie.

"I hope Hailey doesn't mess with them," Heather said.

"I know what you mean. I actually haven't seen her today. Hey Lena!" Brent called out. Lena looked up from her collection of junk from the beach. "Have you seen Hailey?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the Mess Hall," Lena answered. Brent shrugged and went back to chatting away with Heather.

**Mess Hall**

At the Llamas' table, Derrick and TJ were deep into an arm-wrestling match, neither giving up. Both of their hands were permanently up, not moving an inch. Nobody else from the Llamas were in the Mess Hall, so Jamie and Allister from the Mongooses were there. Jamie ogled the two guys muscles and Allister seemed to be getting more into the match.

"Come on! Someone move!" he called out. The two guys had gone red in the face, and neither was giving up anytime soon. TJ got an idea: "Oh, hey, Jessie!" he called out, though no one was there. Derrick happily turned around while TJ slammed his arm on the table.

"WHOO! Undefeated!" he gloated.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Derrick defended himself, though unsuccessfully.

"How? If you want to see Jessie so bad, and she was here, you would've looked anyway," Jamie said.

"No! He just caught me off guard, is all." Derrick's cheeks began to flush.

"Just admit it," TJ continued, "you like Jessie!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I saw the way you two talked to each other on the first day, and how you always oogles her when no one's looking!"

Derrick remained silent and slumped into his chair.

**Confession Cam**

"I don't like Jessie!" Derrick screamed.

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

The three girls had gotten into a deep conversation about Tokio Hotel, whom they all agreed was the best in the world. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie saw Derrick leave the Confessional.

"You like him," Raine said almost immediately.

"What?! No I don't!" Jessie yelled. She picked up a pillow and playfully threw it at Raine.

"You TOTALLY do!" Marietta added. As usual, she was writing something down in her journal.

"No I don't! Why would you think that anyway? We're on different teams!"

Raine looked at her funny. "You use that excuse fro everything. Terran and Cassie, Brent and Heather, and now Derrick and Jessie!"

"Seriously! You always look at him, and I think he looks at you, too!" Marietta stretched the word "too" into two syllables.

"He does? I mean, I don't! I don't like him!" Jessie was almost flattered he would stare at her, but she didn't like him. At least, not in public, she didn't...

**Confession Cam**

"She likes him," Marietta said bluntly.

"Whatever, girl," Raine said.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

Nikki, Leighton, and Sapphire's conversation had gone from girl talk, to full-on sabotage.

"We need to find a way to lose a challenge, soon, and make it so Hailey can't get invincibility," Sapphire said. Leighton agreed, but Nikki wasn't too keen on the idea.

"You mean lose a challenge...ON PURPOSE?!" Nikki had never, ever, intentionally lost _any_thing. "And who knows what the next challenge might be? I saw we put up with Hailey, win her good side, then when all the Mongooses are gone, we KILL, I mean, VOTE HER OFF!"

"I like her idea better," Leighton reconciled. She had just recently joined the alliance, though she still had Hailey thinking she was in hers.

"Let's vote on it," Sapphire suggested. "All in favor of voting Hailey off tomorrow." Sapphire's hand was lonely in the air. "Fine, we'll wait...for now."

* * *

What has Hailey been up to, you may ask? Find out next time! Kind of a slow chapter, but I got you caught up on some couples, and introduced a new one. Sorry this took so long, but hey, at least I updated! In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to keep Hailey in for as long as I can, just like Heather (in TDI, not in this.) So, yeah. I've also made a list of the top ten campers I want, so I'll try to keep them in as long as I can, too. But elimination is still based on you guys voting in the poll! See you soon!


	10. Underwater Scavenger Hunt

Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been really busy with school and stuff (eighth grade is HARD!). Anyway, since I love you all so much, I will still update! So here's the new challenge!

* * *

It was a groggy morning. For some reason, this one seemed harder to wake up to for the campers. Nonetheless, Chris took this opportunity to annoy the campers even more.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Meet me at the beach in ten!"

Ten minutes later, seventeen half-asleep campers appeared at the beach. Chris was standing there, with his ever present smirk. He was wearing a dark blue wet suit.

"Today's challenge will be a little bit of scuba diving." Some people moaned, though others, Damon especially, were very excited. "We'll supply the scuba gear and give you a clue to the location of a key, somewhere under the water." Chris giggled maniacally as he passed out the scuba gear.

**Confession Cam**

"If it involves swimming," Damon said proudly, "I got this in the bag. Even if it is one of those psychotic challenges."

"The salt water better not mess up my hair!" Marietta whined as she placed the goggles on her forehead. Chris passed out laminated sheets of paper, each with a vague clue and a drawing. The campers looked at their clues quizzically.

"On my whistle!" Chris waited a few seconds for everyone to dress out, before blowing the loud whistle. "I love m]my job!" he said as he walked back to his and Chef's special trailer.

**Allister and Jamie**

The two Mongoose boys were swimming around with each other, trying to help each other. Jamie's clue said, "Slippery and slimy," and had a crude picture of what looked like an octopus. Allister's said "Ouch!" and showed a bunch of spiky rocks. Unable to speak, they had to talk using gestures. Jamie swam further into the murky water, and then he spied a grouping of underwater stalagmites. He waved around for Allister to see, and soon they both were swimming for the rocks.

Allister swam forward and grabbed his key, tied carelessly to one of the rocks. He turned around to give Jamie a high-five, but something tapped him on the back...

"AAARGH!" Bubbles flew out in front of Allister's face. Behind him was a huge octopus, at least twelve feet across. All of its tentacles were ready to wrap around Allister's body. Jamie, thinking quickly, tossed a rock at the octopus. It barely skidded its slippery skin. That's when Allister noticed something shiny on the octopus's back. He grabbed it and swam back up with Jamie.

"Got both of ours!" he exclaimed as they both burst through the surface. They hugged each other before swimming back to the shore, each clutching a key.

**Lena**

"poop elahW." Lena's clue did not make any sense at all. She figured out what poop was pretty fast, but what the hell was "elahW?"

Lena noticed Allister and Jamie get out of the water, so that just increased the pressure. If she didn't find this key, she would probably go home tonight.

She studied it over and over again, but couldn't make sense of it. Above her, she saw two people swim by. The force of their kicks knocked her card out of her hands, but she caught it. Lena held it upside down and it hit her: "Whale poop," of course! She looked around, but couldn't find any of the substance.

Suddenly, a large shadow crept over. Lena looked up and saw the underside of a 100-foot-long blue whale pass over her. Then she saw it. Coming from the back end of the whale, a large pile of...excrement fell down to the ocean floor. She tried to swim out of its way, but was soon drenched in it. Then something metallic hit her head. Lena put a hand up ad caught her key. Relieved, she surfaced to take a long shower.

**Confession Cam**

Still partly covered in poop, Lena said, "Maybe I'll wait a little while to save the whales..."

**Hailey and Leighton**

Leighton still had Hailey believing she was in her alliance. So when Hailey had Leighton help her get her key, Leighton kept up with it. Hailey's clue read, "OUCH!" and had a picture of a shark fin coming out of the water. Leighton's was easier. It said, "Jump up!" and pictured a seagull flying close to the water.

Leighton immediately saw the seagull she was looking for. It had just landed on the water and had a key tied to its leg. She swam up and claimed her key. As she was coming back down to Hailey, Hailey took her key from her and said something along the lines of, "I'll keep it safe." Leighton shrugged it off and continued the search for Hailey's.

**Confession Cam**

"I can't believe Leighton still hasn't noticed I'm only using her!" Hailey said. "It's only a matter of time until I can drop her."

Not far from them, there was a single shark with a key tied around his neck. It wasn't very big, but could still bite one of the girl's arms off. Hailey swam up to it, but quickly swam back as the shark snapped at her. She pointed for Leighton to go get it.

**Confession Cam**

"If I don't do it," Leighton thought out loud, "then Hailey will keep my key. If I _do_ do it, then me _and_ Hailey might be safe. Decisions decisions..."

Leighton bravely swam forward. She slowed down as the shark noticed her presence. _Why am I doing this, again?_ she thought to herself. She slowly raised her hand and plucked the key from the shark's neck. Leighton closed her eyes and braced herself for the shark bite. But it never came. Hailey fake clapped at her victory as the two went to the surface.

**Confession Cam**

"I just have to wait for three more days, until the next elimination and I can vote her off!" Leighton said excitedly.

**Damon**

Damon's message was similar to Hailey's. It plainly said "OUCH!" and showed what looked like lightning coming off of a worm. Though Chris had intended it to be fairly straightforward, it took Damon a while of swimming back and forth over a coral reef until he found it. In a hole on the reef, an ugly, green and scaly head appeared. It was a Moray eel. Though it wasn't electric, Damon knew it could still cause quite a bite. He crept slowly down to where the eel had made its home.

The eel had just recently vacated and a key was hanging inside its den. Without thinking a lot, Damon reached in and grabbed his key. He felt a small prick on his arm and quickly pulled out. On his arm was a tiny eel, no more than six inches long. Damon pulled off the baby eel, drawing blood. Damon quickly swam away, leaving a cloud of blood behind him.

Soon after, Leighton's shark came back and sniffed around the eel's home. The big eel came back to its home, only to meet a grisly end in the shark's digestive track. Damon had just made it to the surface with his key when he saw the eel be eaten. He shuddered and walked onto the beach joining Allister, Jamie, Lena, Leighton and Hailey.

**Confession Cam**

Damon shook his head and said, "The animal world can be an ugly one. Good thing Lena didn't see it. She would of had a conniption!"

**Marietta**

Marietta was royally pissed off that the salt water was permanently damaging her hair, her pride and joy. Marietta's clue was interesting. It said, "Where could it be???" with a large question mark next to it. Between the curvy part of the question mark and the dot, there was an "X." Marietta had seen Damon, Leighton and Hailey go to the beach, and she didn't doubt that more people were already done.

She saw some others, but she couldn't quite identify who they were. She began to scour the bottom of the ocean. As she was searching along the bottom for _anything_, she hit her head on a large rock outcrop. She rubbed her head and swam up. As soon as Marietta was about ten feet above the ground, she noticed a pattern: the outcroppings of rock formed a shape, a question mark.

The rock she had hit her head on was near the top of the mark. Marietta looked at her clue, and confirmed where the key was. She happily swam and dug through the sand in the exposed area. It took only about a minute for Marietta to find her key, buried among the sun. Marietta ambled her way back to the surface. Smugly, she swam to the beach and joined the ever growing group.

Chris confronted the campers so far. "Okay, so the score rests as Mongoose four, and Llamas three. If the Mongoose can get all three of their teammates left to get their keys, they automatically win."

Hailey tensed up and stared into the water. Leighton rolled her eyes.

**Sapphire and Nikki**

Sapphire and Nikki, being in an alliance, decided to help out each other. Nikki's clue was easy to figure out. "Under the boardwalk," was printed nicely with a picture of barnacles covering a pole sticking into the water. The two girls immediately headed for the Dock of Shame. Just like the picture, innumerable crusty, white barnacle shells covered ninety-percent of the pillar. After a long while of searching, Nikki eventually found her key, wedged between two of the barnacles.

Sapphire's was a bit more complex. "Follow the stench," did not make much sense to either of the girls, but neither did the picture. A pipe was showing emptying "unmentionables" into the ocean. That was difficult to figure out for the girls. Nikki eventually, after remembering that part in Finding Nemo, deducted that it was a sewage pipe for the communal washrooms.

**Confession Cam**

"It's a dirty job." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest, "but we need TO WIN!"

Sapphire and Nikki swam almost to the other side of the island to find the pipe, constantly flowing with mucky brown water. Inside, there was a key dangling on a string. Nikki motioned for Sapphire to go forward. Reluctantly, Sapphire did and tried to grab the key. The pipe was big enough for Sapphire to fit into, and that was what Chris was hoping for. She tried to reach for it, but it was just far enough away for her not to reach it without going inside the pipe. Sucking up all her strength, she forced her way inside and grabbed the key.

As she pulled back, a steady stream of defecation flowed out, covering Sapphire.

**Confession Cam**

Sapphire was fuming mad. "Not cool, Chris!"

Nikki swam back up to the surface with Sapphire following. As soon as they reached the surface, however, a couple of seagulls swooped down and plucked the shiny pieces of metal from the girl's hands.

"Hey!" they both shouted. It was too late to chase after them. They were already high in the sky.

"Great," Sapphire said sarcastically. "Just great." Nikki was speechless and had to almost be dragged back to the shore by Sapphire. When they got there, they were "greeted" by Hailey.

"Where are your keys?" She put her hands on her hips.

"They flew away," Sapphire said with a smirk.

**Jessie and Heather**

Jessie and Heather heard the Mongooses were in the lead and saw Nikki and Sapphire's keys "fly away." They joined each other to find their keys. If them, Terran and Raine found their keys, the Mongoose would automatically win! Jessie's clue was another "OUCH!" one, this time showing a group of jellyfish. Heather's was complicated. "We'll boost ratings!" was written next to a picture of someone who looked suspiciously like Brent. First off, they went to get Jessie's.

They knew almost anything could happen with the jellyfish: they saw Lena's whale, Damon's eel and Hailey's shark. Slowly but carefully, they swam around the water, trying to find the jellyfish. The two were tired, and Heather swam back up to the surface. She looked around and couldn't see anything. Just water and the group of people on the beach. Suddenly, Heather noticed Jessie wasn't with her.

"Jessie?" she called out. Something caught her eye. She looked behind her and saw a big cloud of pink. "Oh my..." Heather didn't finish her though as she put the mask back over her face. She dove down and saw Jessie pluck the key off a single jelly fish. Several other gelatinous blobs began to rush toward her, but she calmly kicked them away. One jelly fish was actually able to sting Jessie's back, but she brushed it off like a fly.

When Jessie came to the surface, Heather was staring open-mouthed. "How did you do that?"

"You learn a thing or two growing up in an orphanage," Jessie replied sarcastically.

"We need to find my key next," Heather said. She brought up her clue again.

"It looks kind of like Brent."

"I know," Heather said drearily. Jessie snapped her fingers in front of her teammates face.

"Focus! And for the last time, you're on different teams!"

"Come on, Jessie. Everyone knows you like Derrick."

Jessie blushed a couple shades of red. "Is it really that obvious?" Heather nodded. "So I guess I should lay off you and Brent and Terran and Cassie?" Heather nodded again.

"Let's go find Brent." Heather began swimming away with Jessie right behind her. That's when Jessie noticed something on Heather's shoulder.

**Brent **

Brent decided to go alone to find his key. His clue didn't make any sense. "We'll boost ratings!" and a girl who looked like Heather did not give him any clue. Little did he know, Heather and Jessie were sneaking up behind him. Brent decided to swim around a bit at the surface, hopefully to clear his mind. He floated on his back and gently paddled around in the water.

From underneath, Heather could see a strap with a key on it placed on Brent's air tank. She very sneakily grabbed it, but not before admiring how beautiful Brent looked from the back. That's when Jessie tapped her on the back. Heather turned around to see Jessie holding two keys. Heather looked at Jessie oddly. Jessie motioned the key up towards Brent.

Heather took the key, knowing what Jessie meant, and discreetly placed it on Brent's stomach. Brent had closed his eyes, so he didn't notice. The two girls swam away to the beach while Brent found his key.

"What the—," he sputtered. Deciding it better not to ask questions, Brent swam back to the beach.

**Confession Cam**

"Chris may have been trying to hook up me and Brent," Heather said, "but we can do that all by ourselves!"

**Terran and Raine**

Being the only Mongooses left, Terran and Raine teamed up. Terran's clue said, "It's hot in here!" and showed something like a geyser underwater. Raine's said, "I has a bucket!" and a very poorly drawn walrus.

"Well, I'm stumped." Raine dropped her arms, making a splash in the water.

"Me too." Terran squinted at his paper. "Why would a geyser be underwater anyway? Unless it was a vent, but those are only near volcanoes..." Raine hit her head with her hand at Terran's stupidity.

"Remember the first challenge?" Raine asked the surfer.

"Yeah. When we bungee-jumped into the volcano..." Terran realized his brain-fart. "Oh, I get it!" Raine fake-smiled and nodded. The two dove down into the water, staying close to the island. It wasn't long after that Terran saw a hole at the base of the island. Raine noticed some steam coming out of the hole, but wasn't able to warn Terran.

He swam up to the hole and reached inside. Just as his fingers closed around the metal, a sudden burst of hot water and air burst of the hole, sending Terran sky high. Raine watched and stifled a laugh as Terran shot straight up and splashed back into the water. Raine swam up to the surface and found Terran laying on his back, still clutching his key.

"I tried to warn you..." Raine teased. Terran was very unamused.

"Now what about yours?" he asked. Raine looked at hers some more.

"What does, 'I has a bucket,' mean, anyway?" she said. Terran looked at her clue.

"Oh! You know that one picture on the Internet? Of a walrus holding a bucket, and then a zoo keeper trying to take his bucket away?"

Raine stared at him suspiciously.

"Never mind. We just need to find a walrus," Terran said. Raine shook her head once before following him into the abyss.

The two circled the island until they found it. On the opposite side of camp, there was an area of the beach where several rocks jutted out of the ground. In between the rocks, huge mounds of fat and blubber sat, making loud noises and hitting the rocks with their tusks.

"Found them," Raine said. She scanned the walrus den and found one walrus with a blue bucket hanging on one of his flippers. Terran gestured for her to go.

Raine bravely stepped forward into the mass off walrus. She was lucky that her walrus had moved closer to the edge of the group. She stepped lightly over one of the walruses, bringing her face to face with the blue bucket. She looked inside the bucket, and sure enough, there was a key. She reached in to grab it, but so did the walrus's face. Raine held onto one of the ends while the walrus had the other end in his mouth. She tried to pull it away, but the walrus was too strong.

"You can jump in any time, Terran!" she called over her shoulder. Terran ran forward and took hold of Raine's hips and began to pull back. Still, the walrus didn't move. The struggle continued for what seemed like hours. Terran, thinking on his feet, grabbed a handful of sand and flung it at the walrus's face.

The walrus's breathing became faster and soon, sneezed over the both of them, releasing the key. Terran and Raine fell to the ground, covered in sticky green goo.

**Confession Cam**

"I am going to get you, Terran!" Raine yelled.

"This. Is. So. GROSS!!!" Raine screamed as she ran back to the water, clutching her key. Terran followed her and the last two Mongoose went to the beach.

**TJ, Cassie and Derrick**

The three remaining Llamas, Cassie, Derrick and TJ, teamed up as their clues all involved each other. Cassie's said, "Look to Derrick," and had a picture of Derrick; Derrick's said, "Look to TJ," and had a picture of TJ; TJ's said, "Look to Cassie," and had a picture of Cassie. The three looked over each other, trying to find a key somewhere.

Cassie stood by, silent as always, as the two boys searched each other.

"Hey, is this it?"

"NO!"

"Sorry..."

Cassie watched the water. Seeing the gentle waves reminded her of Terran and her on the surfboard. Suddenly, she saw Terran, and Raine, swimming toward the beach.

"Guys! We need to hurry!" Something glinted off Derrick's scuba goggles. Cassie examined it closer and saw it was a key _inside_ of Derrick's goggles. "Come on! Take off your goggles and look in them!" she dictated, very un-Cassie-like. The two boys took off their goggles on saw the key.

"Awesome!" TJ said. Cassie and Derrick had already swam off. TJ hurriedly caught up with them, but it was too late.

**Beach**

Chris, Jamie, Allister, Leighton, Hailey, Damon, Brent, Jessie, Lena, Marietta, Nikki and Sapphire waited on the beach for the last five people to arrive.

"Hey! Look!" Jamie called out. The campers faces turned to see Terran and Raine swimming furiously to the beach. Right behind them was Cassie, Derrick and TJ.

"COME ON!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

The people on the beach suddenly went silent as two people stepped onto the beach.

"And the winners are the Fighting Mongooses!" Chris announced. The Mongoose cheered and congratulated Terran and Raine for finishing. The Llamas glared at Cassie, Derrick and TJ for costing them the game.

"Now you're probably wondering what the keys are for," Chris asked. Chris gestured for them to follow him. At the campfire, there were several treasure chests in two long lines. "Pick any chest! All of the keys are the same! Mongoose on the right, Llamas on the left!"

The campers each randomly chose a chest. On the Mongoose side, Jamie, Heather and Raine's chests were empty. Lena got a bar of soap (for obvious reasons), Terran got a piece of popcorn, Allister got a piece of paper, Marietta got a brush (a gift from God) and Jessie received a a jar of strawberry preserves.

The Llamas had significantly better prizes, especially Nikki and Hailey.

"Yes!" they both cheered. In their chests was a card with the word "INVINCIBILITY" written across it. Brent got a soda, Cassie got a marshmallow (from last season), Derrick got a soccer ball, TJ got a new CD, Sapphire got a pink feather (oh joy...), Damon got a pair of goggles (from his scuba suit) and Leighton got a long stick. While the campers were busy looking over their new "prizes," Chris spoke.

"Llamas, I'll see you at the campfire tonight!" Chris said, then disappeared.

"That is _really _old," Sapphire said as she threw her feather into the wind.

* * *

That is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! Pretty cool prizes, huh? Anyway, I know it got kind of gross sometimes (poor Lena!) and really stupid some other times (not-so-poor Cassie, Derrick and TJ), but I am creatively constipated right now. Anyway, vote in the poll, remembering Nikki and Hailey won invincibility. Keep on keeping on!


	11. The Case of the Missing Bracelet

This elimination was _really_ close! It was actually a tie, so I I flipped a coin.

* * *

The Savage Llamas were gathered at the campfire ceremony for the second time that season. Nikki and Hailey weren't there, having won invincibility from the challenge. Chris stood by the fire, looking at the seven Llamas. He actually seemed serious. He held a familiar silver platter holding six pineapples.

"As you know, you lost the challenge when the Mongoose got all their keys to the beach," Chris explained. "One of you will be going home tonight, and you must walk the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers." Chris picked up three pineapples. "One for Derrick, one for Cassie, one for Brent." The three happily accepted their pineapples.

"Leighton." Leighton received her pineapple almost arrogantly.

"TJ." TJ "Whooed!" loudly and claimed his pineapple. There was only one pineapple left on the plate. Damon and Sapphire looked at each other nervously.

**Confession Cam**

"I don't see why anyone would vote for me," Damon said. "I got my key, isn't that what matters?"

**Confession Cam**

"I may not have gotten my key," Sapphire complained, "but Chris's stupid seagull took it away from me!"

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to...Damon." Damon stood up and cheered while Sapphire slouched slightly. "I'm sorry, Sapphire, but its the Dock of Shame for you."

"Whatever, Chris." Sapphire stood and walked dignified to the dock, not after kicking Chris in the shin.

"Hey! Watch it! Anyway, Llamas, you're safe for another three days," Chris explained.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

Jessie, Terran and Heather sat on their beds with their chins in their hands. They both had someone special on the other team, that none of them wanted to lose.

"I hope Brent's okay..." Heather thought out loud. That's when she noticed something. "Hey! Where'd my bracelet go?" She looked around the room. Marietta was gone, washing her hair for the fourth time today; Lena was sitting cross-legged, almost looking like she was meditating; Raine was listening to her iPod; and Jamie and Allister were talking to each other.

"It was you!" Heather pointed an accusing finger at Jamie.

"What? No it wasn't!" he defended himself. Yeah, he was a kleptomaniac, but still, he didn't take it.

"Remember the first day we were here?" Heather interrogated further. "You swiped it after I got off the boat!"

"Yeah, but I didn't take it this time!" Jamie and Heather were now in an all out scream-fest.

**Confession Cam**

"What's Heather's damage, anyway?" Jamie asked to no one in particular. "What would I want with her stupid High School Musical bracelet?"

"Look, if he says he didn't do it, he didn't do it," Allister said calmly. Heather shot him a glare.

"Maybe you left it somewhere," Raine suggested. "I think I saw you take it off the other day to wash your hands in the bathroom."

"I guess I might have," Heather reconciled. "I'll go check it out." Heather turned around and walked out of the cabin. She saw the remaining Savage Llamas leave the campfire-ceremony. Heather looked around for a bit, until she saw Brent. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She also saw Cassie and Derrick walk to their cabin. _I guess Terran and Jessie will stop moping around,_ she thought to her herself.

**Communal Washrooms**

Heather stepped into the bathroom and was immediately covered in steam from Marietta's shower. It was hard to see, but Heather was able to feel around the bathroom, touching some less-than-tolerable substances along the way. She came up empty handed.

"What are you doing?" Marietta asked as she came out of one of the stalls, wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm looking for something..." Heather answered. She was crawling on the floor now, still unrewarded for her efforts.

"Maybe you should take a break," Marietta suggested as she got dressed. "You have to be beat after the challenge."

Heather sighed. "Yeah, I guess." The two girls walked back to the cabin.

**The Next Day-Mess Hall**

The Mongooses' and the Llamas' teams were finally even after last night's elimination. Hailey was happy that only a few people of the alliance against her, Nikki and Derrick, remained. Sapphire was their leader and Todd was the mastermind behind the prank against her. Hailey still had no idea Leighton had joined the alliance, as did Cassie. Hailey also hoped her plan for planting Heather's bracelet in the bathroom had worked. If she could get Brent to think not-so highly of Heather, maybe Hailey could have him for herself.

Hailey was sitting next to Leighton, and nobody else. TJ was on the opposite side of Leighton and facing Derrick.

"Dude, go for it!" Derrick mouthed to TJ. After Derrick semi-admitted to liking Jessie, TJ confessed he had a a crush on Leighton. TJ breathed in deeply and turned to face Leighton, who was prodding a gray glob on her plate with a fork. She could've sworn it growled at her.

"Hey, Leighton," he said casually. The girl turned to face him, much to Hailey's chagrin. "I was wondering, do you want to, I don't know, hook up sometime?"

Leighton's heart skipped a beat. She was secretly crushing on TJ, too. "YES! I mean, yeah, that sounds cool."

"Cool," TJ said before giving a thumbs up to Derrick. This relationship, unlike Brent and Heather, didn't bother Hailey. They were on the same team, so it was different. Plus, if Hailey messed up their new relationship, then Leighton might turn on her, like she hadn't all ready.

At the Mongoose table, tensions were still high between Heather and Jamie. Allister and Raine acted as the representatives for Jamie and Heather, respectively.

"Allister, please tell Heather for the last time, I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Before Allister could turn and say something, Heather had replied.

**Confession Cam**

"I won't believe that until I get it back!" Heather yelled.

"Raine, tell Jamie, I DON'T CARE!" This continued all throughout breakfast. The other Mongooses tried to tune them out. Terran and Jessie decided to double date with Cassie and Derrick, and maybe Heather and Brent if Heather had cooled down by then...which didn't look likely.

"So what do you want to do?" Terran asked as he dumped his questionable meal into the trash.

"I don't know. We could go—" Jessie was cut off by Chris's loud arrival into the Mess Hall.

"Attention campers!" he announced. "I will be gone hosting an awards show, and Chef will be the host of the show for today!"

"WHAT?!" the campers yelled in a chorus.

"But we don't even have a challenge today!" Derrick shouted at Chris.

"That may be," Chris said with a smirk, "but there is always drama to happen...IN A MOVIE THEATER!" With that, Chris went outside and boarded his private helicopter. The campers were still trying to piece together what he meant. That's when Chef marched out of the kitchen.

"Okay, maggots!" he said in his military voice. "I will show a movie at seventeen-hundred hours! You all better be there!"

"Yes, sir!" the campers said.

**Confession Cam**

Lena shuddered before saying, "Chef's really scary. And I'm going to miss Chris..."

**Campfire**

Terran, Jessie, Cassie and Derrick met near the center of the camp.

"Do you think we could just go to the movie together?" Jessie suggested.

"Sounds good!" Derrick agreed, with a smile at her. Just then Brent walked past.

"Hey, what's up guys?"

"Nothing," Terran replied. "Hey, do you want do a triple date with us and Heather?"

Brent shook his head. "Nah, Heather's been acting kind of moody lately. I haven't really talked to her." As he talked, Jessie noticed a bulge in his pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed at the bulge. "We weren't allowed to bring cell phones on the island..."

"Oh, this?" Brent pulled the item out of his pocket. Lo and behold, it was Heather's missing High School Musical bracelet. "I found this stupid bracelet while I was in the bathroom. High School Musical, seriously? What a joke!" Brent laughed.

Terran and Jessie suddenly felt very awkward. Everyone on the Mongooses knew Heather was looking for her bracelet.

"Um, maybe you should put it back where you found it?" Terran suggested sheepishly.

"Why?" Brent asked as he stuffed it back inside his pocket.

"Someone might be looking for it," Jessie answered.

"Yeah," agreed Terran. Brent shrugged his shoulders. When he was out of earshot, Jessie turned to Terran.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! Should we tell Heather?" Terran said.

"No, she might break up with him..."

Derrick and Cassie looked at each other, confused beyond belief.

"What's the big deal?" Derrick asked. "It's just a stupid bracelet."

"Yeah, but its _Heather's_ stupid bracelet!" Jessie screamed at him. Derrick backed away slightly.

"I know!" Terran finally had a good idea. "We could steal it, and plant it in Heather's bunk!"

"That's not a bad idea." Jessie patted him on the back. Terran was very proud of himself. Little did the group know, Heather was watching the entire time.

**Confession Cam**

Heather looked like she was about to cry. "I'll let them go through with their plan, but I think I might break up with Brent afterwards..."

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

No one was in the Llamas' cabin, so it was the perfect time to swipe the bracelet. Brent had just walked and started playing on his guitar. Soon after, his eyelids got heavy and he nodded off to sleep. Cassie and Derrick, being Llamas, crept into the cabin unnoticed by the other campers.

"There he is!" Derrick whispered. He tip-toed lightly over to the sleeping musician and carefully put his hand in his pocket. Just as his fingers grazed the edge of the bracelet, Brent turned over in his sleep. He turned onto his stomach so Derrick's entire arm was caught underneath him.

"Cassie!" he yelled as softly as he could, "Help me!" Cassie, still not making a sound, reached over across Brent and yanked the bracelet free. She smiled and went outside to Jessie and Terran.

"Wait, where's Derrick?" Jessie asked. Cassie turned on her heel and ran back into the cabin. Sure enough, Derrick was still there.

"Nice of you to remember me!" Derrick yelled, just a little too loud.

"What?" Brent lazily opened his eyes and saw Cassie and Derrick with his arm under him. "What are you doing?"

"Um, this is aaall a dreeeam..." Derrick said. He pulled his arm out and made dream-like movements. Brent stared at him disbelievingly.

"It's just a crazy dream..." Cassie added. Brent looked twice at Cassie, who was now backing out of the cabin. Derrick followed suit.

"Wow, Cassie talking? It must be a dream." Brent slowly laid back down and went to sleep.

**Confession Cam**

"Wow," Brent rubbed his forehead, "Chef's food must be getting to me."

The two Llamas ran outside and Cassie gave the bracelet to Jessie.

"Let's not ever do that again," Derrick panted. Cassie nodded and phase two of the plan was set in motion.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

Jessie and Terran started the much easier portion of the plan. With the bracelet in tow, they walked into the cabin nonchalantly. Luckily, nobody was in there. Slowly but surely, they walked over to Heather's bed. Jessie carefully pulled back the sheets and placed the bracelet inside. She put the covers back exactly as they were before. Just as they finished, the door opened.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Marietta asked. Terran and Jessie turned around.

"Oh, nothing!" Jessie said with a fake smile. Marietta nodded, looking suspiciously at them.

"We got to go...to...the thing...with the guy...BYE!" Terran sputtered out before running outside with Jessie.

"So how did it go?" Derrick asked. Terran shot him a glare. "Okay..."

**Campfire**

It was now five o'clock and every camper had arrived for the movie. No one dared go against Chef's orders. The movie that played was an old one from about fifty years ago. It was a stereotypical movie about some guy who hunts down and kills a bunch of teenagers in the woods. It wasn't even scary to any of the campers, except Chef himself.

Terran and Cassie, Jessie and Derrick, Jamie and Allister, and TJ and Leighton sat together. The others sat in a large group, except Hailey, Brent and Heather. Brent and Heather sat on opposite sides of the group, with Hailey between them, loving every minute of them being apart. Brent didn't know why Heather was avoiding him, but he could bet his bottom dollar Hailey had something to do with it.

During a very un-scary part, TJ's arm made its way over Leighton's shoulders. Leighton smiled and turned her head to face TJ, who was still watching the movie. Without warning, Leighton jumped and attacked TJ with a flurry of kisses. TJ responded and they were thrust into a full on make-out session. Derrick looked back and saw them. Not wanting to be left out, Derrick made the move on Jessie, who happily kissed him back. This caused a domino effect, as soon after, Terran and Cassie were kissing, and so was Jamie and Allister.

Heather looked down at the happy couples, hoping her break-up with Brent would go over well. Brent was watching, too, and hoping that he could patch up things with Heather. Hailey watched, semi-disgusted at the new inter-team couples she would have to break up. When the movie was finally done, the teams split up and went to their cabins.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

Heather went inside, and just as she expected, there was something under her bed covers. She looked, and there was her bracelet.

"Oh my God!" Heather tried to sound as excited as she could, knowing Terran and Jessie were hoping there would work out. "I found my bracelet! It was in my bed the whole time! I'm sorry for blaming you, Jamie."

**Confession Cam**

Jamie stuck out his tongue in response to Heather.

Terran and Jessie relaxed in their beds. Now they just needed to see if Heather and Brent stayed together...

* * *

Lot of drama in that chapter, and the introduction of a new couple! Just so you know, I'll make this in-between days more sporadically instead of every-other-chapter. The creativity well only has so many ideas, and I already took a lot out. I'm not sure, but I think I might have almost broke 100 reviews. If I haven't PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN BREAK IT!!! My ultimate goal is to have at least 200 reviews, so KEEP UP WITH THE FEEDBACK!!!


	12. Dodgebrawl

Here's the fifth challenge! I am really stupid, though. I forgot to ask what your guys' fears were! I planned on doing the Phobia Factor episode next chapter, but I can't do that if I don't now what your phobia is! So just PM me what your character's fear is. If I don't get one for a character, I'll just make up one, that will most likely be very stupid! Anyway, let's get on with the challenge!

* * *

The camper's were, once again, awakened rudely by Chris' voice. "Campers! Come to the Mess Hall in ten! Chris MacClean, out!"

Ten minutes later, the campers were in the Mess Hall. Some were taken aghast when they saw it. Chris had all the tables and chairs taken out, and what remained was an empty floor with lines painted on them, resembling a basketball court.

"Guys! Today we will be visiting every nerd's worst gym class fear: Dodge Ball." Chris as holding a bright orange rubber ball. Derrick and TJ cheered, while Hailey groaned, "ACH!"

**Confession Cam**

"Dodge Ball? That is so juvenile!" Hailey scoffed.

"Mongooses on the left, Llamas on the right. GO!" The teams scurried to their respective courts as Chris explained the rules. "Okay, when you have a ball, you must throw it before five seconds goes by. If you hold for too long, you're out. If you get hit by a ball," Chris threw his ball at Allister, who fell over, "you're out." Jessie picked up the ball and threw it back at Chris. "If you catch the ball, the thrower is out, and you get to bring another player into the game," he said as he clasped his hands around the ball Jessie threw at him. "Savvy? Okay! Chef and I will be referees. Try not to kill anybody." Chris put his ball along the halfway line, joining five others. "Four from each team play at a time, so get your players ready."

"Okay, who's going out?" Leighton asked the Llamas.

"I am," Derrick volunteered, "for sure."

**Confession Cam**

"Me and Dodge Ball are like this," Derrick crossed his fingers. "This challenge should be no sweat!"

"Me, too," TJ said.

"Guess I will also," Damon said.

"Anyone else?" Leighton asked. No one said anything. "Okay, I guess I'm in."

"I'll go out," Raine volunteered for the Mongoose.

"I'll go, too," Terran said.

"Me, too. I just hope I can 'miss' and hit Chris in the face!" Jessie said menacingly. Lena gasped.

"How could you say such a thing?!" Lena glanced over at Chris. "He is the most handsome person in the world!"

"Right...I'll go in," Jamie said, breaking the awkward silence that followed Lena's comment.

"Okay! We're going to win!" Terran cheered.

"Everyone ready?" Chris yelled through a megaphone.

"Yes," the voices chorused.

"Okay, get into your positions!" The teams moved to their respective sides. "On my whistle...CHRRRRRRRP!"

The teams rushed forward, leaving Terran, Jamie, Jessie, TJ, Derrick and Leighton with balls in their hands. A short stare-down ensued. Terran threw the first ball at Damon, who got hit.

Chris blew his whistle. "Damon! You're out!" Damon walked embarrassedly over to his teammates. Terran turned around and bowed, but then got hit by a ball that Leighton threw. Chris blew his whistle again. Raine hurriedly picked up Leighton's ball and flung it across the room, at no one in particular. Derrick and TJ had also thrown their balls, as did Jessie and Jamie. Nobody was out yet.

"Come on Mongoose!" Terran cheered. With everyone holding a ball, and already three seconds passed by, it was a very fast two seconds. Jessie threw her ball. It bounced off the wall and hit Derrick from behind. She mouthed 'Sorry,' to him as he walked off the court. Jamie threw his ball at Leighton, but she dodged it and threw hers. It went towards Raine, who had just thrown her ball at TJ. Luckily, she caught it and Leighton was out.

"Terran! You're in!" she called out. Terran happily joined his team on the court. TJ cursed under his breath. It was one against four!

"Just catch one!" Leighton cheered. TJ smiled at her, and she smiled back. In perfect sync, the four Mongoose threw their balls at TJ, who dodged them all except one. Jamie's ball hit him square in the chest, but TJ kept a hold on it long enough for Jamie to be out.

"Um, Derrick! Come on!" TJ brought Derrick up on the court. The Mongoose had no balls on their side now. TJ and Derrick both threw balls at Raine. She was hit twice and walked out. It was now even with two on each side. Terran and Jessie threw two balls, both aiming for TJ. Jessie's went a little off course and hit TJ "where it hurts." He collapsed onto the floor in pain. Damon dragged him to the sides. Terran and Jessie still had one ball on their side. Terran lunged for it and was able to deflect a ball Derrick had thrown at him. He passed the ball to Jessie, who hit Derrick.

"And the Mongooses win round one!" Chris announced. The Mongoose cheered as Terran and Jessie exited the court.

"Good going! Now we lost the challenge!" Hailey yelled at Derrick.

"Not yet!" Chris wagged a finger at Hailey. "We still have two more rounds to go! The four campers who didn't play the last time are playing for round two!"

Hailey "ACH!"'ed again. Now she was going to have to play with guitar guy, Miss Competitive and Helen Keller in training? Just great. The Mongooses had a similar dilemma. Allister could be good or bad, but Marietta, Heather and Lena were probably their weakest link.

"Campers to your positions!" The reluctant teams moved to the court, where there were only four balls. "Every round, we'll decrease the amount of balls by two! And, GO!" Chris blew his whistle again, sending the teams into the game. Allister was the only to get a ball for his team. Brent, Nikki and Cassie also got balls.

"COME ON GUYS! LET'S WIN THIS!" Nikki shouted at the top of her lungs. Allister smiled as all three aimed for him. He actually had a game plan.

He shouted, "Lena!" as dove away from the balls. He tossed his ball to Lena, who took it and flung it without thinking. In a weird turn of events, it ricocheted and hit both Hailey and Brent.

"Ugh! This is _so_ not fair!" Hailey was fuming as she and Brent went to the sides.

"Whoo, Allister!" Jamie cheered. Allister gave him a thumbs-up. Heather picked up a ball and tried to aim for Cassie. Surprising everyone, even Terran, she dove and caught it. As Heather walked off, Brent tried to tell her 'Good job,' but she ignored him.

**Confession Cam**

"I feel really bad about being mean to Brent," Heather soliloquized, "but he did indirectly insult me. Maybe I'm being too sensitive..."

Cassie looked over at Brent. With the teams even again, it seemed to be anyone's game, though Marietta still had yet to do _any_thing. Nikki threw Brent and Cassie a ball, preparing themselves fro another all-out attack, at Marietta. Allister saw them prepare for the attack, and quickly gave Marietta a ball, with which she deflected all of the balls.

"YAY!" she cheered happily, still clutching the ball. Chris blew his whistle.

"What? How is she out?" Raine asked.

"She held the ball for more than five seconds," Hailey explained smugly. Raine glared at her. While they were talking, Brent had thrown another ball, hitting Lena. Allister suddenly noticed he was alone. He tried to pick up a ball, but Cassie had already thrown one at him.

Chris blew his whistle. "And the Llamas win round two! The next one will be the tie breaker! For this one, you need to pick two people from round one, and two people from round two.

"Allister is going for sure," Raine commented. Allister blushed slightly.

"Not me, I sucked," Marietta said.

"Agreed," Terran said. Marietta punched him in the arm.

**Confession Cam**

"It was a joke!" Terran rubbed his arm where Marietta had punched him. "And that little girl sure packs a punch!"

"My vote's for Jessie and Terran," Jamie said. Raine nodded.

"What about the other one? From round two?" Heather reminded them.

"Lena, are you up to it?" Terran asked her. "I mean, you and Allister were some of the only decent ones."

"Okay, I will."

**Confession Cam**

"I hope I don't let my team down...and get eliminated..." Lena said worriedly.

"Hailey won't be going up," Derrick said.

"As it should be!" Hailey quipped back.

"How about Derrick, TJ, Nikki and Cassie?" Brent said.

"That's not a bad idea. Cassie did surprise everyone by being good," Leighton said.

"Sounds like we have a plan! We just need to watch out for Allister," TJ said.

"To the court!" Chris called out. The last round saw a lot of tension, especially with Derrick and Jessie and Terran and Cassie on the opposite teams. Just like Chris said, there were only two balls this time. Before Chris could blow his whistle, Allister called a time out and put the others in a huddle.

"Okay, whose the fastest here?" Lena sheepishly raised her hand. "That's good. This what we're going to do: Lena will go up and grab one of the balls and let the other team get the other one. Then she'll pass it to me. By then, five seconds should have gone by and the other team would have thrown their ball. I need either Terran to Jessie, it doesn't, matter to catch that ball. Then I'll throw my ball and hopefully we'll get two people out." Everyone nodded in agreement. "All right."

**Confession Cam**

"I like the new Allister!" Terran said. "He might win this for us!"

The other team was waiting impatiently, as was Chris and Chef.

"Hurry up!" Chris called out. Raine was now even more pissed at Chris. When Chris's whistle blew, the Mongooses set their plan into action. Lena ran up and grabbed a ball, as did Nikki. Lena backed up a little ways and passed the ball to Allister. Just as planned, Nikki had hurled the ball, and Terran caught it.

"OH COME ON!" she screamed as she left the court in a huff. As she was leaving, Allister threw his ball and it hit Cassie. Terran flinched slightly.

"You can do it, Llamas!" Damon cheered, right into Hailey's ear. TJ quickly picked up a ball and threw it at the same time Terran threw his. The two collided in the middle and fell to the ground. Without a second of delay, Derrick rushed forward and grabbed one.

"Lena! Go!" Allister directed. Lena ran forward and grabbed the other one. As she was giving it to Jessie, Derrick hit her. Jessie wildly threw her ball and hit TJ. Allister threw the other ball, but didn't hit anyone. Derrick picked up another ball and threw it at Terran, sending him off the court. Jessie went to retrieve the ball while Allister dodged the other ball Derrick threw at him. Derrick was now empty handed. Allister threw his ball, but Derrick caught it.

"Cassie! You and me!" With Cassie thrown into the mix, it seemed hopeless for Jessie. Jessie closed her eyes and threw the ball. For the second time, Cassie went down and Terran flinched. With only Derrick and Jessie left, it was a very tense moment.

**Confession Cam**

"I may like Jessie," Derrick said, "but I'm not willing to throw a challenge for her."

Derrick picked up a ball, and seeing Jessie had none, he threw it with all of his might at her. She dodged out of the way just in time. The ball hit the wall, hard and came back for Derrick. It him Derrick in the gut and he fell down, hard. Jessie ran up to him.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Peachy," he responded sarcastically.

"And the Mongoose win! Llamas, looks like I'll see you at the campfire ceremony for the third time in a row!" Chris laughed and went to join Chef on the way back to their secret trailer.

* * *

So the Llamas lose...again. In case you were wondering how I choose which team loses, or which campers do somethings and others don't...it's called the finger of destiny. I have a list of characters and I close my eyes. I then put my finger and whatever name it lands on, that's the "lucky" camper! That's why Allister became a leader, Damon was the first out, and so on. Don't forget to vote! And as an extra thing, if you want, PM me your reasoning for voting off someone. BYE BYE!!!


	13. Food, Glorious Food!

I was kind of disappointed in the reviews I got for the last chapter (in quantity, not quality). Anyway, since I love you all so much, I will still update!

* * *

"Wow! You Llamas better not make this a habit!" Chris said at the campfire ceremony. On his plate were seven pineapples, but there were eight very nervous campers before him. "You know the drill," Chris said. "If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. EVER!" Chris smiled at the way he frightened the campers. "The first pineapple goes to...Derrick."

"Aw yeah!" Derrick took his pineapple gluttonously.

"The next one goes to...Nikki." Chris threw Nikki her pineapple and giggled when she hurt herself on one of the points. Chris picked up four pineapples and called off the names quickly. "One for Brent, one for Cassie, one for Leighton, one for TJ."

All who remained was Damon and Hailey.

**Confession Cam**

"Hailey may not have been horrible," TJ said, "but I got to take any chance I get to vote her off."

"And the last pineapple goes to...Hailey." Damon looked shocked. "Sorry, dude, but your ride is over."

"It's cool. See you later guys." Damon waved at his fellow Llamas as he left on the Boat of Losers.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin-The Next Day**

"Looks we're going to have an advantage now, guys!" Raine said excitedly as everyone else woke up.

"Yay!" Marietta said with a yawn.

"It sucks that Hailey's still here, though," Jamie added.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Jessie said.

Lena was running around the cabin, furiously getting ready.

"What are you doing?" Terran asked her.

"I saw where Chris's cabin is and I'm going to hunt him down..." Lena answered. Another awkward silence broke out because of something Lena said.

"You know," Jamie began, "if we break into Chris's trailer, we could steal some decent food."

"That's not a bad idea," Jessie said. "I'll go."

"Me too," Terran added. Soon, all of the Mongooses were willing to go to Chris's trailer. Except for Heather.

"Why not?" Marietta asked her.

"I just don't feel up to it," she replied. "I'll just hang out in here today," Heather finished with a smile. Marietta shrugged her shoulders and walked outside with the other Mongooses. Heather sighed and laid back down in her bunk, clutching her bracelet on her wrist.

**Mess Hall**

The Llamas went into the Mess Hall for breakfast, but couldn't find anyone else, except Heather.

"Where is everyone?" TJ asked her.

"Um," Heather stuttered. She could feel Chef's stare on her. "They went to the beach?"

TJ shrugged and sat down next to Leighton, who giggled. _Why can't me and Brent be like that?_ she thought to herself. She continued prodding the blob on her plate. It didn't even scare her when it walked away. Brent was staring at Heather and wondering why she had been avoiding him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and noticed something missing.

He turned to Derrick. "Hey, do you anyone who has a High School Musical bracelet?" Derrick froze for a second.

"Um, no? Why? Did you find one?" Derrick began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Just wondering. I found one earlier, and just wanted to see whose it was, but now, I lost it." Brent spoke softly enough for Heather not to hear.

"That's weird..." Derrick looked at Heather. Her shirt sleeve was covering the bracelet. Good.

"Yeah, it is." Brent stood up and dumped his tray into the trash and walked away.

**Forest**

The Mongoose were following Lena, who had led them in circles for a while.

"Lena, we passed that tree five times!" Jamie complained. His feet were hurting and he was considering turning back to camp.

Lena put a finger to her lips. "Sh! We're almost there!" The Mongoose followed her grudgingly for a couple more minutes. Lena kept darting back and forth across the path. She perked her head up and started running into the forest. The Mongoose followed like sheep. Lena stopped Raine and caused the domino effect: Raine ran into Lena, and Jamie ran into Raine. The three fell into a heap on the ground. As they fell, they revealed to the Mongooses what Lena had found. Before them was a secluded clearing with a luxury trailer parked in the middle.

"Told you I'd find it..." Lena stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes. Slowly, they marched forward to the trailer. The trailer was huge, about the size of a two-story house. The campers were even more mad at Chris, if that was possible. If he could afford this, why couldn't he get better cabins? Or even clean the washroom?

Terran and Allister helped lift Lena up so she could see through the window. Inside, it looked like a hotel. There were two different rooms, one for Chris and one for Chef. Both rooms had in indoor jacuzzi, a king-sized bed, and a plasma screen TV. Sure enough, Chris was sleeping on his bed, face down. Lena began to drool at the mouth at the sight of him. Terran and Allister helped him down.

"He's so beautiful..." Lena said dreamily.

"Whatever, how do we get in?" Jessie asked.

"There was a door on the other side and it looked like it was unlocked," Lena explained.

"Well let's go for it!" Terran encouraged. The campers walked around to the other side of the trailer.

"This is too easy..." Allister mused.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Knowing Chris, he should have set up traps, or something..."

Terran crossed his arms. "Whatever. I'm going in." He opened the door and stepped inside. Before he could register what had happened, he was hanging upside down from his ankle. "Maybe you were right, Allister," he admitted.

The other Mongooses walked past him, snickering. "Hey! Remember to get me something! Guys? Guys!" Terran couldn't scream too loud, because he would just wake up Chris. Allister, Jamie, Jessie, Raine and Marietta stuffed their pockets and shirts full of snacks from Chris's mini-fridge while Terran "hung around" and Lena gazed at Chris's sleeping figure.

"Hey! Stalker girl!" Raine called out to Lena. She shook out of her trance and helped carry some of the stuff. They casually walked past Terran, barely noticing he was there.

"Um, hello? Remember me?"

"Oh yeah!" Jamie hit himself in the forehead sarcastically. "I almost forgot!" He hurried over to Terran and untied the noose around his ankle.

"Thank yo—," Terran tried to say, but was interrupted as he plummeted to the ground. Jamie and the other Mongooses laughed. Beyond embarrassed, Terran grabbed a few more snack items from the fridge, remembering to grab something for Heather. The eight campers then trekked back to camp to throw a party exclusive to the Mongooses.

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

Heather was sitting quietly in her bunk, trying to tune out everything of the outside world. It didn't help when her teammates barged into the room, carrying mountains of chips, candy, soda and other coveted snack foods. Heather's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my...How did you guys not get caught?" Raine handed her a bag of Doritos.

"Well, not _all_ of us got caught," she said with a gesture toward Terran. He humbly sat down and took a bite out of a Snickers bar. "And Lena got enough images of Chris sleeping to last her all summer."

Lena was smiling dumbly, still in ecstasy over being so close to Chris. She just dropped her load of food on the ground and went to lay down on her bunk.

"Do you think we should tell the Llamas about this?" Heather asked. She was immediately overwhelmed with stares.

"Why?" Marietta asked. "They didn't help us. And we might get an advantage since we have some _real_ food.

"Or as real as chemically altered food can be," Jamie mused. The others shrugged as they enjoyed their relief from Chef's inedible food. They had no idea, however, Chris was very much awake during their little escapade.

* * *

This was a very short chapter, but I really wanted to get to my favorite part of the story: HORROR WEEK!!! The next three challenges will be on three consecutive days with no in-between chapters. I need fears, also, people. So far I have them for Heather, Derrick, Lena, Allister and Brent, so I still need them for Jamie, Jessie, Raine, Marietta, Cassie, Leighton, TJ, Nikki and Hailey. Also I might update a lot for the next three weeks. So far, this week everyday has been a snow day, and I'm going to be "sick" tomorrow, then Friday's a half-day, then I have two weeks for Winter Break! So yeah... Also, I need you guys to try and vote off more girls. I need to have five guys off and five girls off by the halfway point, which is nearing. I already have four guys, but only one girl. I don't really _need_ an even number of girls and guys, but I would prefer it because there is _a lot_ of girls on the island...


	14. Horror Week: 1

Here is the first challenge of Horror Week! I've been told several times that horror writing is my talent, so I want to get as much practice as I can! I still didn't get a couple of fears from the campers, so I'll start with a different challenge from Horror Week!

* * *

The campers were awake early today. It was a challenge day, but Chris had yet to make an announcement. The entire camp was in near silence. Not even Chef was in the Mess Hall. The campers had, however, found plates filled with gruel already placed out on the tables.

"Does anyone else find this weird?" Derrick asked. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Slowly, the knob turned and the door moved forward. The campers looked at the horror cliché with limited interest.

"BOO!" Chris jumped out from behind the door wearing a ghost costume. Nobody moved an inch. "Your enthusiasm is astounding," Chris said dully. "Anyway! Today's challenge will be the first of a series of others that I have dubbed, HORROR WEEK!"

**Confession Cam**

Jessie sighed. "Well this should be fun."

"Think of that name on your own, Chris?" Jamie asked. Chris ignored the comment and continued.

"Today's challenge will be simple: Survive. The team with the most survivors win. Good luck!" Chris bolted of the room.

"This is just like the one from last season..." Jessie shook her head.

"So this should be easy, right?" Nikki asked. "No making out in the woods and no showers!" The teams split up and went back to their cabins.

**Savage Llamas Cabin**

The Llamas were fairly confident in winning this challenge. When they approached their cabin, however, they encountered Chris's first obstacle.

"Great!" TJ exclaimed. "The door's locked!"

"So what do we do?" Hailey asked. "Cuz I am _not_ staying outside!" Brent rolled his eyes.

"Then you can stay here while we go somewhere safe!" Brent began to walk off back to the Mess Hall. Cassie, Leighton, TJ, Derrick and Nikki followed.

"Fine! Leave me all alone!" Hailey shouted after them. "They never kill the pretty ones first!"

"Isn't Hailey gonna be killed?" Leighton asked.

"Yeah," Brent answered with a smirk. "But look at it this way: If Hailey's killed and we lose, we can vote her off."

"This goes against all my morals of winning," Nikki said, "but it is an awesome plan!" The Llamas cheered and waited out the challenge inside the Mess Hall.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

The Mongoose's cabin, on the other hand was open. The team walked inside and hardly did anything.

"So this should be an easy win, right?" Terran asked the group.

"Yeah," Jessie agreed, "It _should_."

"I think we should make it a little more interesting..." Raine said.

"How so?" Jamie inquired.

"Well," Raine started, "Maybe we could separate the Llamas? You know, make them easier to pick off?"

"But won't we just get 'picked off?'" Heather asked worriedly.

"Not if we're careful about it, we won't!"

"I'm in!" Terran shouted.

"Me too!" Marietta, Jessie and Jamie chorused. Allister raised his hand, signaling he was going to do it, too.

"What about you?" Raine asked Lena.

"I just get scared really easily..." she answered sheepishly.

"Perfect!" Terran yelled. "You'd be the perfect Final Girl!"

"Totally!" Marietta agreed. "You'll be the last one to get the knife!" Lena wondered whether she should take this as a compliment. All that was left was Heather.

"What about you guys?" Jamie asked Heather.

"I just don't feel right about going against Brent..." she responded.

"I thought you two broke up?" Marietta said. Again, never tell Marietta a secret, Heather mentally noted. Terran and Jessie felt very tense again. Heather noticed.

"Well, not officially. It was a stupid thing, anyway..."

"Oh! You mean how he found your bracelet and said High School Musical was stupid?" Heather began to turn red. Marietta had no idea why. Suddenly, thy heard a blood-curdling scream.

"That sounded like Hailey!" Lena exclaimed. Nobody moved. "Shouldn't we help her?" Lena then started laughing. Slowly, the laughter spread to all of the Mongooses.

"That was a good one!" Terran said. "So that's one down. Six more to go!"

**Hailey**

Hailey stood obstinately on the cabin door. She was waiting for the killer to come by and get her already. She had already figured out that she can get Leighton and TJ to vote with her, and maybe even Cassie. So Hailey waited. And waited. And waited.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Hailey stormed off from her position and walked over to the other Llamas in the Mess Hall. "This is ridiculous! Chris isn't even making this hard!" she muttered under her breath. As she was walking through the campsite, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. Every time she turned around, however, there was nothing.

"Very funny, Chris!" she shouted to no one. Slowly, she felt it get darker and darker. Puzzled, she looked up and saw she had wondered into the woods. "What—but—THIS IS SO LAME!" Hailey sat down on a nearby rock. From behind her, a shadow grew until it covered her entirely. Hailey sighed. "Just hurry up and get over with, Chris!" Hailey turned around. What she saw wasn't Chris, or even Chef. "Oh—my—AAAAH!"

**Mess Hall**

"I think Hailey just bit the dust!" Brent said excitedly as he heard the scream. TJ had been needing to go to the bathroom for some time now, but didn't want separate from the group. Leighton saw him squirming in his seat.

"Do you need to go?" she asked him. He nodded his head. Leighton sighed. "And you don't want to go alone?" He shook his head. "We'll be right back." Leighton picked TJ up by the hand seductively, bringing an instant smile to his face. They snuck over to the washroom and immediately began planting wet sloppy kisses over each other. The pressure in TJ's groin, however, were growing.

"Sorry! I _really_ gotta go!" TJ bolted inside the washroom and relieved himself. Leighton waited patiently outside for him. She heard footsteps grow louder and louder.

"Um, TJ? Could you maybe hurry up?" Leighton began to get worried. Her heart started beating faster. Out from the curtain trees, a figure jumped out and tackled Leighton to the ground.

"AAAAH!" she screamed. TJ came rushing out, only to meet the same fate of his girlfriend.

"HOLY—!" The figure picked both of them and carried them back to the woods.

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

Just as the Mongoose were about to set their plan into action, they heard another two screams.

"Okay, now there's only four left." Terran counted off his fingers.

"Do you still think we should do this?" Heather asked. "They seem to be getting themselves killed pretty easily without our help."

"Whatever," Raine said. "I'm still going through with this! Anyone else?" Terran and Marietta jumped up.

"Let's go!" they said at the same time.

"Okay, your funeral!" Jamie called out as they left the cabin. The door closed, leaving Heather, Allister, Jamie, Jessie and Lena inside.

**Mess Hall**

"Great! Now we only have four people and the Mongoose have eight!" Nikki threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Maybe we can sabotage the Mongoose?" Derrick suggested.

"What do you mean?" Brent asked.

Derrick explained. "If we can separate the Mongoose, then the killer will pick them off and we'll win!"

"I like your thinking!" Nikki said.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Brent asked.

"Well, we'll have to go together, so the killer can't get _us_." Derrick looked at Cassie, who was listening intently. "To follow a horror movie, first we're gonna have to take out either the funny guys or the slutty girls."

"Well, he already got Hailey..." Nikki mused. "And TJ and Leighton were probably making out."

"So we should probably go after Terran, right?" Brent said.

"You got it! Then we just have to get all the rest until one shy girl or one weak girl are left, and they'll be the Final Girl."

"So..." Brent gulped, "Heather will be the last one?" Derrick nodded his head.

"Enough talk!" Nikki stood up. "Let's do this!"

**Terran, Raine and Marietta**

Little did the Llamas know, three Mongoose were listening in in on their plan. They were all looking through the window in the Mess Hall.

"Those cheaters!" Marietta hissed.

"Dude, we're doing the same thing," Terran reminded her. Marietta made an 'O' with her mouth.

"Should we just go back to the cabin?" Raine said. Terran nodded his head. The three turned to leave, but Terran Raine ran into something hard. Marietta looked back to see a huge figure, bigger than Chef, attack Terran and Raine.

"OH MY GOD!" Raine said as the behemoth lifted her and Terran onto his shoulders.

"RUN MARIETTA!" Terran shouted. Before the killer could look behind him, Marietta was gone and headed to the Mongoose cabin.

**Fighting Mongoose Cabin**

The remaining Mongooses waited in the cabin. After hearing Terran and Raine scream, they knew it was only a matter of time to hear Marietta scream. That scream never came.

"Either this is a good thing, or a really bad thing," Jamie said. Suddenly they heard frantic breathing and rushed footsteps. Lena and Heather both jumped from their bunks. The door burst open and Marietta appeared.

"HE GOT TERRAN AND RAINE!" She hurriedly closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She was still breathing heavily when Jessie approached her.

"You know it's just a game, right?" Jessie said. Marietta stopped panting and looked up.

"Really?" All of the Mongooses nodded their heads. "Oh! Well, we still have more people alive!"

**Forest**

Hailey's eyes slowly fluttered open. When did she fall asleep anyway? She looked around and she was in the clearing with a huge trailer. TJ, Leighton, Terran and Raine and were asleep all around her, too.

"HEY! Wake up!" she screamed. The other campers slowly awoke to Hailey's annoying voice.

"Where are we?" TJ looked around. "Whose trailer is that?"

"Chris's," Raine answered with much disdain. "He gets that and we get cabins that are crap!"

"Should we just hang out here till the challenge is over?" Terran asked. Before he could finish speaking, the others were already halfway to Chris's trailer. He ran after them but stopped when TJ was about to open the door.

"WAIT!" Terran called out. TJ ignored him and opened the door and stepped inside with Leighton following close behind. Oddly enough, no trap was set off.

"Guess he only had set up, eh Terran?" Raine said with a smirk at Terran. Inside, it looked like a cyclone had passed through. Furniture and paraphernalia was strewn everywhere.

"What happened?" Leighton asked. Hailey walked away from the group and into Chris's bedroom. Chris was still in his bed, facing up. His eyes were closed and his tongue hung out slightly.

"Real funny, Chris!" Hailey said as she yanked the sheets off him. Hailey screamed and nearly fainted at what she saw. The others came and saw what had happened.

"OH MY GOD!" they all chorused. Chris had a sharp and shining knife embedded into his chest. Clotting blood was covering his body and soaked his clothes.

"Guys," TJ began, "I don't think this is a challenge anymore!"

**Brent, Cassie, Nikki and Derrick**

The remaining Llamas were walking stealthily over to the Mongooses' cabin. They had just seen Marietta bolt inside, but didn't know that the killer was still close. When they were able to see inside the cabin windows, Brent heard a sound coming from the forest. He turned around and saw a menacing figure run over to the Mess Hall. Luckily, it didn't see them.

"Guys!" Brent whispered. "The killer's here!"

"Where?" Derrick asked worriedly.

"In the Mess Hall!" A loud crack suddenly filled the quiet air.

"What was that?" Nikki asked. They turned around and the killer was standing right behind them. They were frozen to their place. The killer slowly started advancing.

"Here's the plan," Derrick said quickly. "We run off in different directions. Whoever he doesn't chase, hide until the end of the challenge so we can win. GO!" The four bolted off in different directions. Nikki ran into the woods, Cassie back to the Mess Hall, Brent to the washroom, and Derrick to the Savage Llamas' cabin. The killer stayed stationary for a while until he decided to chase after Derrick.

**Cassie**

Cassie ran into the Mess Hall faster than she had ever run before. When she saw that the killer wasn't following her, she followed Derrick's instruction. She ran into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as gross and undesirable as Chef, and his food, were. There were dirty dishes all around mold growing everywhere. Not really caring at this moment, she climbed into a cabinet and stayed silent.

**Derrick**

Derrick ran as fast as he could, but he still couldn't outrun the killer. He finally made it to his cabin when realization hit him. The door was still locked. He tried to push it open, but the adrenaline rush just wasn't strong enough. The killer came up behind him and very unceremoniously picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

Derrick didn't squirm like the others. He knew he was done. The killer ran back to the Mess Hall, accidentally hitting Derrick in the head with the flag pole. When the killer saw Derrick was unconscious, he laid him down and went after Brent.

**Brent**

Brent ran passed the Mongooses' cabin into the washroom. As soon as he was inside, he saw there wasn't a hiding spot. It was completely open and the shower and and toilet stall doors were falling off their hinges. Suddenly, a piece of the roof fell and hit him on his head.

"Ow!" he screamed just a little bit too loud. He heard the killer quickly walk towards him. He looked up and saw that there was a hole big enough for him to hide in. Without a second thought, Brent jumped up and climbed into the hole in the ceiling. He watched from the roof the killer come in and search the entire washroom. The killer never found Brent and went back outside to get Nikki.

**Nikki**

Nikki was running aimlessly in the woods. She had seen Cassie get to the Mess Hall safely and Derrick get knocked out. She stopped for a bit to watch the killer go into the washroom. When he came out empty handed, she began running again. She tried to run full-circle around the island, but was worn out fast.

She stopped just behind the Fighting Mongooses' cabin. She sat down just under the window to catch her breath. Unfortunately, her loud breathing drowned out the sound of the encroaching footsteps. She didn't notice anything until the killer was standing right in front of her.

"Perfect!" she said angrily.

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

The Mongooses were completely unaware of the predicament outside. They waited in utter boredom for what seemed like hours. Out of the corner of his eye, Allister noticed Nikki sit down under the window.

"Guys, I think we might have almost won," he said dully. He nodded his head over to the window. Thee campers clustered to it just in time to see Nikki be captured and taken away to where the killer had Derrick. The killer noticed the group inside the cabin and planned his next move.

"Do you think he noticed?" Lena asked.

"I hope not..." Heather added. The killer quickly took Derrick and a very feisty Nikki to Chris's trailer before coming back to the Fighting Mongooses' cabin. Jessie saw him coming.

"Guys! Hide! He's here!" All of the campers ducked under their bunks. The killer pounded on the door and it fell down, showering everyone in dust.

**Confession Cam**

Jamie crossed his arms across his chest. "I hope Chris will pay to have that door fixed."

Heather and Lena both screamed and jumped up. They, along with Jessie, Jamie and Allister, were able to run out of the cabin leaving the killer with Marietta. The killer chuckled to himself as he grabbed a struggling Marietta.

Jessie, Lena and Heather were able to escape into the washroom. Jamie and Allister weren't so lucky. They stood near the flagpole, not knowing where they could hide.

"I love you, Allister!" Jamie said dramatically as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"You do know that this isn't real, right?" Allister said.

"Yeah, I just got caught up in the moment." Jamie shrugged his shoulders the killer took him, Allister and Marietta to Chris's Trailer.

**Chris's Trailer**

Raine, Hailey, TJ, Leighton and Terran were scared out of their wits. They still couldn't get over Chris getting murdered. This was supposed to be an unchartered island! The door to the trailer was opened fiercely and several more people were thrown inside. Jamie, Allister, Marietta, Nikki and Derrick.

"Chris was murdered!" Leighton said, near crying.

"Really!" Jamie said. TJ showed the newcomers the bed were Chris's body lay.

"Why didn't you guys get out of here earlier?" Derrick asked.

"The doors were locked." TJ shrugged. Jamie eyed the "body" suspiciously. He went up and licked his chest.

"Jamie! I'm accepting of your lifestyle choice and all," TJ began.

"Ketchup," Jamie announced flatly. The "corpse" of Chris MacClean suddenly came to life. He removed the plastic knife from his chest.

"You guys are no fun!" Chris said. Chris then called the others into his room. "Okay, now that most of us are dead," Chris snickered, only to receive a punch from Raine, "we can watch the rest of the campers get killed!" Chris turned on his TV, which showed several shots of the island.

"Who's the killer anyway?" Leighton asked.

"Chef's dad!" Chris said happily. The other campers shuddered. They knew how bad _Chef _was. His dad must be even meaner!

The TV showed a shot of the bathroom. Heather, Lena and Jessie were having the same problem Brent had before.

"Where do we go?" Lena asked, frightened. A couple pieces of the roof fell onto her head. "OW! Oh, hi Brent!" she waved. Another couple of pieces fell.

"Oh sh—." Brent couldn't finish his sentence as the entire roof caved in and he was on the floor. On perfect cue, the killer arrived and immediately grabbed all four of them. "Great. We lost," Brent said. The killer unmasked himself. He looked just like Chef, except grumpier. If that was even possible.

"Okay, maggots!" his booming voice sounded. "Savage Llamas win!" With that, Chef's dad turned on his heel and left.

"WHAT?!" Chris, the Llamas, and the Mongooses all said at the same time. Out of nowhere, Cassie appeared on the screen. She walked to the washroom to see Brent and the girls.

"Remember me?" she said.

"That's my girl!" Terran cheered at the TV. Chris took the campers back to camp on an ATV he had stashed in the forest.

"Okay! Now that everyone's here, Fighting Mongooses, you need to cast your vote! And since Jessie, Heather and Lena were the last ones found, they get invincibility!" Chris went back to his ATV and went to his trailer.

* * *

I don't know why, but writing the ending of this chapter was very hard! But anyway, here's a list of the fears I have and I need:

Heather: Bees

Jamie: Sarah Palin

Raine: Opera

Marietta: Heights

Allister: Mice

Jessie: ???

Terran: Clowns

Lena: Strawberry Milk

Brent: Paula Dean

Cassie: ???

Leighton: ??? (I might make it bugs)

Derrick: His family

TJ: ???

Nikki: ??? (I might make it fear of the dark)

Hailey: ???

So there you go! Please send me a PM of your character's fear! Also, I've decided that Horror Week will last until there are only ten campers left. Vote in the poll, yadda, yadda, yadda...PLZ R&R!!!


	15. Horror Week: 2

Sorry for the wait! It's been a hectic couple of days, to say the least. Here is the next elimination, and another coin-flip.

* * *

The Mongooses were gathered at the campfire for the third time that summer. Jessie, Heather and Lena weren't present, as they had won invincibility. Chris was smiling as he held the silver platter with four pineapples.

"Okay! You know the drill, Mongooses! If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers! The first pineapple of the night goes to...Allister!"

Allister seemed unfazed as always as he received his pineapple. Chris continued down the list.

"Terran. Jamie." The two boys took their pineapples, leaving Raine and Marietta. "The last pineapple of the night goes to..." Marietta seemed confident she wouldn't get picked.

**Confession Cam**

"I don't see why I would get voted off," Marietta said smugly. "Raine and Terran were the first ones killed, and I escaped!"

"Raine." The rocker girl cheered as Marietta stood. "The Dock of Shame awaits, Marietta." Marietta slumped away and stood on the dock before forcibly being taken away.

"Rest up, campers! The next challenge in Horror Week is tomorrow!"

**The Next Day-Mess Hall**

The Mess Hall seemed a lot quieter since Marietta left. Heather seemed happy. After all, Marietta was a huge blabbermouth. Leighton, with encouragement from TJ, had finally taken the first step to help Hailey understand she was over: she sat on the opposite end of the table.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "Meet me at the campfire in ten!" The campers groaned. From the kitchen, Chef shot them an intimidating look and they scurried out of the Mess Hall.

"Nice of you to join me," Chris said sarcastically. "Today's challenge is a fan-favorite: Phobia Factor!" More groans. "First, we'd like to separate you all into groups with similar fears. Heather, Allister and Hailey, you are all afraid of a kind of animal. Jamie, Brent and Jessie, you are all afraid of celebrities. Terran, TJ and Nikki, you are afraid of childish things. Cassie, Raine, Lena and Derrick, you're afraid of...weird things." Chris made a face before continuing. "Jamie, Brent and Jessie, you're up first! Follow me to the beach!"

The three campers followed reluctantly. On the beach, there were three boats, one for each of them. The other campers followed them for moral support, and maybe a good laugh.

"Jessie, your fear is on the farthest boat on the right, Brent on the left, and Jamie in the middle. To win and earn one point for your team, you must hold a conversation with the person on the boat for thirty-seconds. Jessie, you're up first!"

Jessie bravely stepped up to the boat. Suddenly, loud music began to play.

"_I'm hot...You're cold..."_ Jessie began to shake. She knew who was on her boat. Three boys left the boat, all with dark hair. You could tell they were brothers and spent a lot of time in the spotlight.

The Jonas Brothers.

Jessie couldn't believe it! The boy band was right in front of her, and she was halfway between running away, and socking them all in the face.

"Hey, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you.." Jessie said between clenched teeth.

"Next up," Chris continued, "Jamie!" Jamie's boat revealed a woman wearing a blue suit with glasses and a beehive hairdo.

"Hello, there little people! Want to go ride a moose then shoot it?" Sarah Palin asked excitedly.

"NOO!" Jamie shouted at her. "Why can't you leave the moose alone and stop having kids!? You're a grandmother!"

"And finally, Brent!" Chris announced. Brent gulped. A short woman with grey hair holding a pan of brownies appeared.

"Would you like a brownie?" Paula Dean asked all the campers. Brent covered his eyes.

"Go away scary cooking lady!"

**30 Seconds Later**

It took all of her willpower, but Jessie was able to hold her conversation with the Jonas Brothers. Jamie and Brent had both wiped out.

"She is so creepy..." they both said in a chorus as their fears left. As soon as the Jonas Brothers turned to leave, Jessie kicked Joe in the back of the knee, sending him toppling on top of his brothers.

"That's for covering a great Kim Wilde song!"

"Okay! Mongooses one, and Llamas zip!" Chris announced. "Next challenge, Heather, Allister, and Hailey, to the woods!"

The sadistic host and fourteen campers then walked over to the woods where there were three cages set up.

"Hailey on the right, Allister in the middle, and Heather on the left! Move, move, MOVE!" The next victims stood in their cages.

"This is so lame!" Hailey scoffed. She looked around. "There aren't even any pandas here!"

"Just you wait!" Chris said. He made a signal to the air and three crates fell into the cabins. "Last thirty seconds with your animals, and you get a point!" At the same time, all of the crates burst open. Allister was surrounded by mice and rats, Heather by swarming bees, and Hailey had a bumbling panda sitting in front of her.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Lena said excitedly. Hailey had backed up to a corner of the cage away from the "threat." Allister shrieked and jumped around, trying to dodge the foul-smelling mice. He accidently jumped on one, however, and stayed still.

"Looks like Chef has a new ingredient fro tomorrow's meals," Chris said to the camera. Heather was trying to stay still so the bees won't touch her, but this proved otherwise. A single bee grazed her cheek and she went screaming out of her cage.

After thirty seconds, Hailey and Allister had both managed to last out.

"Mongooses 2, Llamas 1! Time for the next one, Terran, Nikki and TJ, go into the same cages, Terran on the right, Nikki in the middle, TJ on the left!" Once the campers were inside the cages, Chris made another signal to the air and three more crates fell. These were much bigger than the last time. Again, the crates all opened at the same time and the campers worst fears came out.

Terran was gaping and pointing in horror at what came out of his crate: a clown.

"Hey, hey!" it said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"You're not funny!" Terran shouted at the clown. Inside Nikki's box was what appeared to be a mass of wood and strings. Chris walked over and picked up a couple of the strings revealing it to be a marionette.

"EEK!" Nikki screamed and kicked the hapless puppet, sending it sky high. Chris pulled his hand away just in time.

"Jeesh, over-reacting much..." he said under his breath. "Nikki, you're automatically eliminated for not being with your fear for thirty seconds."

"What!?" Nikki shouted at the host. She angrily stomped out as the same time as Terran ran screaming out.

"That was fast...How about--oh," Chris began. He looked at TJ's cage and saw him stuffing something back into its crate.

"Go--back--to--where--you--came--from--you--stupid--mime!" he grunted as he stuffed the poor mime back into the crate. The mime was a swirling mass of black and white as it made silent screams. The chaos lasted thirty seconds.

"TJ! Man, you can stop now!" Chris shouted. TJ looked at the mime before laughing to himself.

"I better be paid extra for this, Chris!" the extremely pissed mime said as he exited the cage.

Chris ignored him. "The score is tied at two-to-two! Next up, Lena, Cassie, Raine, and Derrick, meet me in the Mess Hall!"

"Maybe they'll have to eat Chef's food," Raine said with a laugh.

**Mess Hall**

Inside the Mess Hall, Chef had set up several objects hidden under giant white sheets. One was enormous, completely filling the room. It snorted and moved a lot, and actually was tied in several places by Chef. There were three much smaller tables with objects on them.

"This time, the challenges are going to be a little different. Cassie you're going to have to 'pet' that fuzzy little thing that Chef is holding down." Chef growled slightly at Chris for making him do this. "Lena, you're going to have to drink a glass of something. Raine, you're going to have to listen to something for thirty seconds. And Derrick, you're going to have to push something." Chris ushered each of the campers to their respective phobias.

Cassie looked ready to pass out as the sheet was taken off the hulking mass. Inside, was a scaly, green Tyrannosaurus Rex about forty feet tall. All of its dagger-like teeth were showing and then it roared, shaking the entire island.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find one of those," Chris whispered to the camera. Before anyone could react, Cassie had fainted. At the same time, Chef lost his grip and the T-Rex ran off into the deeper parts of the island. "Great! I just lost my down payment refund!" Chris groaned.

Terran ran over to Cassie and tried to shake her awake.

"Um, is anyone gonna help her?!" he half asked, half shouted.

"Eh, she'll be fine," Chris said. Chef then walked over to Lena. He pulled down the sheet, revealing a glass of strawberry milk. Lena gasped in horror.

"It can't be!" Lena shouted. In one swoop, she knocked the glass off the table. "How dare you combine the innocent fruit with the product of the almighty cow!"

"Okay...Next, Derrick and Raine!" Chris disrobed the remaining two campers' fears. Next to Raine was a CD player and next to Derrick was a giant red button.

**Confession Cam**

"A CD player?" Raine looked smug. "In case Chris didn't know, I worship music!"

Derrick cringed and turned away from the button. "And now, the twist!" Chris said with an evil laugh. "Currently, the score is still tied. If Derrick can conquer his fear of pushing bright red buttons, then his team will get a point and Raine's fear, opera music, will play. You're choice, Derrick!" Derrick suddenly felt like there was a lot of pressure and stares on him.

There were. Raine was smiling at him like she knew he was going to wimp out. He did.

"I just can't!" Derrick glanced at the button again, but quickly turned back around.

"Well, Mongooses are the winners! Llamas, campfire tonight!" Chris left the Mess Hall. All of the Llamas gazes were averted to Derrick.

"Oops?" he shrugged,

* * *

I'm sorry, Derrick! I really like you, but the Finger of Destiny has spoken! This was kind of a short chapter, but I think its a nice change from the honkers I was writing before! Anyway, vote in the poll, R&R, and I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! Later!


	16. Horror Week: 3 part 1

Third challenge in the Horror Week series is here, and the second elimination! This challenge, to say the least, scared me when I was writing it! It's based off of one of my favorite movies of all time!

* * *

Once again, the Llamas were gathered at the campfire ceremony. Derrick was still being glared at with much contempt. Chris appeared, looking as happy-go-lucky as ever, holding the six coveted pineapples.

"If I do not call you your name," Chris started.

"We know!" Hailey snapped. "Just get on with it!"

Chris made a face and said the first name. "TJ. Hailey. Cassie. Brent. Nikki." Chris paused for added dramatic effect.

"Just give it to Leighton already!" Hailey shouted. Chris shrugged and gave it to Leighton.

"I'm sorry, Derrick," Leighton patted him on the shoulder.

"Naw, its cool!" He quickly walked the Dock of Shame and waved goodbye.

**Confession Cam**

"One inter-team couple down, two more to go!" Hailey said.

"Okay! Sleep up, campers!" Chris said sinisterly. "You'll need it!" He left into the night laughing maniacally.

**Heather-The Next Day**

Heather awoke with a terrible pain in her back. It felt like her arms and legs were being pulled away from her body. Her eyes opened, but she still couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness. Silence. She tried to get up, but her hands and feet where chained to a table. She furiously tried to break out, but couldn't. "This isn't funny, Chris!" she called out. Suddenly, she heard a low and raspy voice.

"Hello, Heather," it said. "I want to play a game. Right now, you may feel a bit detained, but at the end of this tape, your right hand will be free. Above you is an 'unwanted' visitor." The lights suddenly came on, and Heather could see she was in an empty room, albeit a huge pendulum blade swinging over her, and getting lower all the time. Heather began to writhe and scream, but still couldn't move. "To free yourself, you must be willing to sacrifice the thing closest to you. Your bracelet." Heather looked up, and sure enough, her bracelet was on her right hand next to an electric meat grinder. "Live or die, Heather. Make your choice." The tape ended and Heather's shackle came loose.

She tried to unlock her other shackles, but they were locked tight. Heather squirmed and screamed more, but nothing worked. She glanced up, and the pendulum would meet her abdomen in a matter of seconds. She took one last, longing look at her High School Musical bracelet before dropping it into the meat grinder. The grinder made crunching sounds as it pureed the bracelet.

Soon after, her shackles came loose and the pendulum above her stopped moving. Heather's eyes began to well up as she stumbled off the table onto the hard floor. She quickly got back on her feet and ran to the door. Just as she opened it, another tape played.

**Leighton**

Leighton felt dizzy when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked down. All twenty feet.

"Oh. My. God." Leighton began to look around frantically and saw the predicament she was in. She was strapped firmly into an apparatus twenty feet above the ground. Her arms and legs were free, but her hair was pulled behind her into a device to keep it stationary. A deep voice began to play throughout the empty room she was in.

"Hello, Leighton. I want to play a game." Leighton's mouth dropped open. She had seen this movie, and she didn't think Chris was able to think of this. "You will see a button next to your left arm." Leighton turned her head and saw the button. "If you press this button, you will be free to go. At a price. Live or die, Leighton. Make your choice." Leighton began to feel long, dark hair being pulled back. Without thinking, she pushed the button.

Behind her, she heard a sound like metal sliding across metal. Leighton pulled her head forward and she was free. The apparatus she was trapped in lowered down to the ground and burst open. She fell to her knees and tried to run away to the door. Leighton suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her head felt lighter. She ran a hand through her hair. and screamed.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed at no one in particular. All of her hair that was in the device was now cut off. She left being scared behind and adopted being mad. As she opened the door leading outside, a second tape began to play.

**Heather/Leighton**

"Congratulations. You made it through the first test by sacrificing something close to you. It's not over yet. Go to the cabin of the opposite team you are on. There, you must judge each individual and decide whether to save them, or kill them. Remember, you can't save everyone."

Heather and Leighton both ran out of the rooms, Heather to the Llamas' cabin and Leighton to the Mongooses'. Inside, both cabins had been cleaned out of all objects and a deep tunnel was dug into the ground, leading to the chambers of the campers.

**Raine**

Leighton had just entered the conspicuous tunnel when she heard several muffled screams. She began to run faster and saw Raine. She had a bandanna wrapped around her mouth, keeping her screams as silent as possible. Raine was positioned like mummy on a table, white straps keeping her in place. Above her where five sharp needle, positioned over her arms, legs and her stomach.

"What happened to you!?" Leighton asked her. Raine tried to answer, but the bandanna kept her silent. Leighton reached out and untied the it. Raine gasped before answering.

"I don't know!" She seemed to be on the brink of hysterics. "I just woke up here! Help me!" Leighton didn't tell Raine anything about her 'game.' Leighton tried to undo the bands, but they were too tight.

She cursed under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tape recorder hanging on the wall.

"Where are you going? Help me!" Raine screamed after her. Leighton ignored her and pressed play.

"Hello again, Leighton. As you've probably noticed, Raine is in quite a predicament. Every one minute, one of those needles will plunge down into her. The needles are filled with a mild sedative, but when used in mass, they can prove to be quite fatal. After all the needles have been plunged, the bands will be broken. Use your own body to take the sedative for her. Remember, there are still five more campers left. Make your choice, Leighton."

"What was that all about?!" Rain screamed. Suddenly, one of the syringes shot down and stabbed Raine's left arm. "AAARGH!" she howled in pain. Her arm suddenly lost all pain, and feeling. Leighton quickly ran over.

"I'm sorry!" Leighton apologized. "I'll take the next one!" Leighton watched intently, but wasn't fast enough to take the one that went into Raine's right leg. "Sorry! Sorry!" Raine was beginning to get mad. Leighton put her left arm over Raine's left, successfully diverting the attack. Leighton screamed slightly, but suppressed it.

"Come on, girl!" Raine encouraged. "You can do it!" Leighton moved her already numb arm to Raine's other leg and took a second blow. This time she didn't feel a thing. "One more!' Raine said excitedly. Leighton had just enough time to move her arm to Raine's chest to take the blow. Just after the final shot, the bands broke and Raine was free. She tried to stand, but her bum leg prevented her.

"Crap!" she yelled as she ht the ground. Leighton helped her up with her good arm.

"Come on, there are more people in this cave." The two girls pressed on further into the cave.

**Nikki**

Heather tread carefully into the makeshift cave, taking each step with careful consideration. She cursed Chris several times out loud when she heard someone call out.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? HELLO!" Heather would recognize that shrill scream anywhere. Nikki. Heather began to run faster into the tunnel until she came into a dimly lit cavern. Nikki was strapped into a chair with several butcher knives in front of her and a red button covered in glass box just beyond the knives. There also appeared to be a device behind her head that would push her head forward.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. She ran over to her, but couldn't get Nikki's restraints loose.

"Do I look fine?!" Nikki began to say some choice words about Chris when Heather saw a tape recorder on the back of the chair. She told Nikki to be quiet and pressed play.

"Hello agin, Heather. As you can see, Nikki is in a predicament. The button will release her and you both will be free to go. The device behind Nikki's head will push it slowly forward into the knives. Are you willing to sacrifice your own hand into the knives to save Nikki? Make your choice."

Like clockwork, the device began to push NIkki's head forward.

"No, no, NO! Heather, do something!" NIkki screamed. Heather put her hand into the knives, but pulled away quickly as one struck her.

"YOW!" Nikki sighed as he nose was only a few inches from the first knife. Heather saw a stick laying on the ground and picked it up. "Don't move," Heather warned as she placed the stick between the knives. Nikki's nose now had a thin gash across it. She turned her head and the gas spread across her cheek. Heather was able to push the button just in time to save Nikki's eyes from being poked out.

"About time!" Nikki yelled as Heather took her out of the chair. Nikki's face was still burning from the knives. Heather began to walk deeper into the caves. "Where are you going? The exit's this way!" Nikki shouted.

"There are more people in the cave, and I need to save them!" Heather replied. Nikki sheepishly followed her.

**Lena**

Leighton and Raine had been walking for what seemed like hours. Raine had some feeling back in her leg, but Leighton's arm still felt like a log.

"So you have to try and save the other Mongooses?" Raine asked. Leighton had been explaining the 'challenge' to Raine.

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened to the Llamas. But I don't think Chris could've come up with something like this…" Leighton trailed off as she heard a sound like an aerosol can. The two girls ran forward to see Lena. She was being suspended in a spread eagle position by four chains. Around her were several cans of hairspray.

"Leighton? Raine? Help me!" she screamed, rattling her chains. "They're covering me in man-made substances that are destroying the atmosphere!" Right as she was finished talking, the cans all sprayed her with hairspray and made her go into a coughing spasm. Raine tried to take Lena off, but the locks needed a key.

"How do we get her off of this thing?" Raine asked no one in particular.

"We need to find a tape!" Leighton called out. Her and Raine began to scour the chamber for the tape. At regular intervals, Lena was sprayed with the hairspray.

"Found it!" Raine called out. She pressed play and was shocked to hear the voice.

"If you're hearing this tape, then you must have either saved Raine, or let her die. Well done, Leighton. Lena is not being sprayed with hairspray, however. It is a deadly nerve gas that will kill her if she does not receive the antidote in ten minutes." The cans sprayed Lena again, this time causing a severe coughing fit. "Behind her, you will see a small tunnel. At the end of said tunnel is the antidote. Live or let die, Leighton."

"What was that all about!?" Raine asked.

"It's a game…" Leighton mused. She ran over to the wall behind Lena, holding her breath. She saw the tiny opening into the tunnel, just big enough for one person. She began to try and fit herself through.

"No! You can't do that with your bum arm! I'll do it!" Raine volunteered. Raine squeezed into the tunnel and began to crawl quickly. Leighton saw something shiny appear over Raine's body. A slab of glass.

"Look out!" she called to Raine. Raine looked up and saw the glass fall down. She quickly maneuvered out of the way, but went right into the path of a second one. This one landed on her leg, breaking into hundreds of shards. "Hurry! Get out of the way!" Raine crawled as quickly as she could out of the way of two more sheets of glass. She had finally found the antidote, a small syringe filled with green liquid.

"YES! Got 'em!" she said excitedly. She suddenly saw a large LED digital clock in front of her it was counting down the ten minutes she had. It plainly said 3:09. Raine only had three minutes to save Lena! She looked behind her, and sheets of glass were still falling every which way. She took a deep breath and bolted forward.

"Come on!" Leighton encouraged. Another spray hit Lena and she went completely silent. Leighton saw the clock. It read 1:43. Raine miraculously made it all the way through with out being hit by glass. Raine glanced back at the clock and looked dismayed. Time had just run out. Leighton looks at the clock and begins to sob. Raine gets out of the tunnel and sobs too.

"I'm sorry Lena!" they both cry. Raine looks at Lena's still and unmoving body. Her head was bent over he chest and her hair covered her face. She injected Lena with the antidote, anyway.

"Let's go," she said sullenly. The two girls leave Lena's body and go to the next chamber.

**TJ**

Nikki was clutching her face and murmuring something unintelligible. Heather had been thinking about who could have done this. She remembered a movie about this kind of thing, but she was too scared to go see it. She began to hear noises like gears turning, and then a scream.

"Come on!" she called to Nikki. The two ran to the next chamber to find TJ. He was in a device so that his head, arms, and legs were being twisted by a motor.

"Heather! Good to see y--AAARGH!" The gears moved slightly, twisted his left leg.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know...I just woke up like two seconds ago--AAARGH!" Now his right leg was being twisted. "SAVE ME!" Heather saw a tape sitting on the ground. She picked it up, knowing what voice would come out.

"If you are hearing, this Heather, then you either let Nikki die or you saved her. Well done, either way. Now you should see TJ. Every thirty seconds, another limb of his will turn until all are broken off. To save him, you must find the key. It is in the glass box before you." Heather looked around and saw he glass box, with a rifle in it. "SImply grab the key, and you and TJ are free to go."

"WHat are you waiting for?" TJ said. His left arm was now beginning to twist. Heather put her arm into the box and felt the key on the trigger. If she pulled it, the gun would fire, right at TJ's head.

"Nikki, do you have anything sharp?" Heather asked quickly. Nikki searched in her pockets.

"Nothing," she answered. Heather thought for a moment.

"I know! Nikki, put your arm in her and hold the trigger on the gun in place. Nikki reluctantly did as she was told. Heather, without warning, pulled the key off. "Now don't move!" Nikki nodded. Heather hurriedly undid TJ's locks and set him free. "You can let go now," Heather instructed. Nikki took a deep breath and let go. The gun went off with a loud bang, startling everyone. The bullet landed in the gears, stopping the machine right where TJ's head had been just seconds ago.

"Let's move on!" Heather dictated.

* * *

I'm going to have to cut this chapter into two parts because it's so long. Are you scared yet? And for 1000greensun, Lena isn't really dead. This really is a challenge, but don't tell your characters that! In the end, whichever team has the most survivors wins. Also, I will start accepting challenge ideas! I need a couple more for Horror Week, and then some after that! See you soon!


	17. Horror Week: 3 part 2

Here is the second part of the _Saw_ challenge! So far, the Llamas are all alive, and the Mongooses have one dead! Will Heather and Leighton be able to save the others? Let's find out!

* * *

**Terran**

Leighton and Raine were still teary-eyed that thy had let Lena die. When they had come to the next chamber, they immediately perked and tried to take everything into account, to not let this murderer take anyone else. In the chamber, Terran was still asleep. He was laying on the ground with a device around his head. It looked like a miniature version of an iron maiden. There were numerous rusty nails on one side, and sharp shards of glass on the other side.

"This guy is sick!" Raine shouted. They heard a moan, and saw Terran wake up.

"Ugh, what, where am I?!" He tried to stand up, bur fell back down because of the weight around his neck. "What happened? Did you get a haircut? Why are you guys here?" he asked. He was able to stand and keep his balance. Leighton brushed off the hair comment.

"It's a long story," Leighton answered. Terran turned around to try and figure out where he was. That's when Leighton saw the tape hanging on Terran's back. She plucked it off and played it without a moment's delay.

"Good to see you're still alive, Leighton. As you can see, Terran is in trouble. In five minutes, the two sides of the device will slam together. Think of it like a Venus Flytrap. To save him, there is only one key. To get it, however, you must first sacrifice something else. Your friend Lena holds the key. If you let Lena die, then this should be easy. Make your choice."

"What the hell was that about?" Terran asked. He tried to take off the trap, but he needed the key.

"Let's go, Leighton. Terran, stay here," Raine instructed. She began to run off back into the last chamber where Lena's body lay. _I'm not gonna let another person die_, she thought to herself. Leighton followed after her.

"Hurry back!" Terran called after the girls. The girls arrived at Lena's chamber in record time.

"Oh my God…" Leighton gasped. Lena's body was gone! All that remained was a thin stream of blood leading outside. Where Lena was hung, however, there was a large pool of blood with something shiny in it. Raine picked it up and began to run back to Terran.

"Come on, Leighton!" Raine yelled.

"But what about Lena! She might still be alive!"

"She _might_ be, but Terran _is_ and I don't want to be the one responsible for making it otherwise!" Leighton agreed with Raine and went back to Terran's chamber.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed. When they arrived, they saw the familiar image of the LED clock. It said they only had twenty seconds left. Raine quickly unlocked the device and Terran threw it to the floor. It snapped together on impact.

"Yes!" Leighton cheered. She still needed to save the other four Mongooses, but with three people helping her, it should be easier.

**Hailey**

Heather, TJ and Nikki were still a little shaky from TJ's game. Nikki was still complaining about the scar that was forming across her face. When they had arrived at the next chamber, they saw the first person they would probably let die.

Hailey was in a chair with tape across her mouth and her hands and feet tied together. She was struggling to break free, but this proved useless. When she saw the trio enter her chamber, she stopped squirming. Unknown to Hailey, though, she had two drills placed on either side of her head.

Heather ran up to her and searched for a tape. She didn't bother to take the tape off Hailey's mouth. Honestly, she didn't want to hear Hailey speak.

"Heather!" Nikki yelled. "Don't waste your time! You know nobody likes her! Let's just let her die!" Heather thought about what Nikki said.

"No! I could ever be responsible for another person's death!" she shouted back. Then she found the tape under the chair.

"Congratulations on making it thus far, Heather. And if you were able to save anybody else, another congratulations. You'll find this game to be a little...different. There is no way to save Hailey from this trap. This test is for you. Can you let another person die for the good of the world? Make your choice."

"See? Let's just go!" Nikki and TJ began walking to the next chamber. Hailey started to scream again.

"No! I have to try!" Heather ripped off Hailey's tape. Unfortunately, this caused the drills to start to move toward her temples.

"Save me! I'll be nice to you!" Hailey pleaded. Heather tried to find a way to stop the drills.

"Just eave it, Heather!" TJ said.

"No!" Heather said again. The drills were almost touching Hailey.

"I'll take care of it," Nikki said menacingly. She forcibly grabbed Heather and dragged her away.

"No, no, no, no!" Hailey screamed. "YOU BITCH!" Her screams suddenly rose up really high, but then stopped. The drills were still going, however. Heather started to cry. She didn't say a word as she continued to the next chamber with Nikki and TJ.

"It was for the best, Heather," TJ tried to comfort her. He placed his arm on Heather's shoulders, only to have it brushed off.

**Jamie**

Leighton, Raine and Terran hadn't been walking silence like earlier. They were now talking and laughing because of Terran. When they had come to the next chamber, they were not surprised to see Jamie struggling in his trap. He was chained to the walls of the chamber. It looked like he would be lying on a table, but he wasn't. Only air. Below him was a bed of spikes that fluctuated back and forth.

"Guys! Good to see you! Could you save me? Please?" Jamie pleaded.

"I guess we could…" Terran joked. Terran then noticed something on the wall. A tape recorder. He picked it off the wall and pressed play.

"Leighton, if you have made it this far, I have no doubt you shall make it through to the end. As you can see, Jamie is held above a bed of spikes. To save him, you must place yourself in the spikes to catch him. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for another? Make your choice." Terran dropped the tape.

"What was that?!" Terran walked away and heard one of the chains break. He looked up to see Jamie only connected to three chains now instead of four.

"Help!" he cried. Leighton thought for a moment, trying to ignore Jamie's screams.

"I know! Terran, lift me up! Raine get on the other side!" Terran and Raine did as they were told. Another of Jamie's chains fell away. He was no only hanging by one leg and one arm.

"Hurry up guys!" he called. Leighton was standing on Terran's hands and was prepared to jump over the spikes, grab Jamie, and then, hopefully, be caught by Raine. One more of Jamie's chains broke. He was only hanging on by his right hand. "Feel free to save me anytime!" he said. Leighton had to time this just right. Just as the last chain broke, she called out, "Now!" Terran lifted Leighton off the ground in a large push. She flew over the spikes and was able to grab Jamie. Jamie and Leighton landed on the other side of the spikes, just narrowly missing a spike and Raine's head.

"I knew those gymnastics lessons would pay off!" Terran ran to the others, now joined by Jamie.

"Can we go now?" he asked. "And why are you doing this, Leighton?"

"I'm being tested," she answered grimly. The four walked to the next chamber in another suffocating silence.

**Cassie/Brent**

There was a lot of tension between Nikki and Heather. Of course Heather didn't like Hailey, but they're _must've_ been a way to save her! When they had arrived at the next chamber, Heather was determined to save this person, no matter what. At the entrance to the chamber, however, was a solid steel door. With a tape on the handle. Heather pressed play instinctively.

"Heather, this is your last test." Heather silently cheered as the sinister voice continued. "In this next room, there will be several traps and two people in jeopardy. One is very special to you, and the other is very special to someone else." Heather immediately knew Brent must be in there. "I hope you have some other people with you, because this will be the hardest task yet. Open the door and let the games begin."

"Go for it," TJ encouraged with a smile. Heather opened the door shakily. Inside the last chamber, it looked like a circus. There were all kinds of traps, deadly traps, ready to go off at the slightest touch.

"I'll go first," Nikki volunteered. She stepped lightly into the chamber. She disappeared behind the hlaf-closed door. A second later, TJ and Heather heard metal against metal, then a loud thud.

"Nikki? NIKKI!" Heather ran into the chamber and almost cried again. Nikki was laying on the floor, blood pouring out of her neck. Her eyes were glazed over and staring blankly ahead. "Oh my God...NOT AGAIN!" TJ came in to look, but quickly looked away.

"Come on! We can still save the others!" He picked up Heather by the arm. They both turned to see the first person, Cassie, in a huge glass box. She was banging on the glass, but they couldn't hear a word. Heather saw a hose at the top of the box leading to the ceiling. There were also two scale-type devices in front of the box, each with a tall and very thin beaker on it. The two scales were connected to doggy-door on the box, just big enough for Cassie to fit through. Between the two scales was a tape. This time, TJ saw it and pressed play.

"Here is the first person you must save. In front of her, you will see two beakers. To save her, you must fill them with a liquid. Your blood." Heather gulped. "There is nothing else available to fill the beakers with. Have fun." The voice ended his speech with a chuckle. Before Heather could say anything else, TJ had picked up a rusty razor off the ground. He breathed in deep and cut his forearm over one of the beakers.

"What are you doing?!" Heather asked. Just as she said this, copious amounts of water began to flow through the hole in the box. Cassie began to bang on the glass again.

"Saving my teammate," he replied through gritted teeth. His beaker was now half filled, and the doggy-door had stated to open. Heather tried to pull it up, but it wouldn't move. "We have to use out blood," TJ told her. The beaker was full now, but the doggy door was only half open. Their was a film of plastic behind the door, keeping the water in. Cassie was now soaked up to her knees. Heather took the razor from TJ and cut herself, filling up her own baker.

She needed to remember to get a tetanus shot after this. If she could make it, that is. Her own beaker filled just as the water was at Cassie's shoulders. Heather took the razor and slashed the plastic, letting the water run out. She watched it run back towards the door. She gasped when she saw Nikki's corpse was missing. Cassie crawled out of the door gasping.

"Thank...you…" she managed to cough out. TJ had taken off his shirt and ripped it in half. He wrapped one of the halves around his own arm, and the other around Heather's.

"We won't be much help to Brent if we pass out from blood-loss, will we?" Heather smiled and shook her head. The three then went to the next trap. Brent was standing on another, much, much larger scale with a noose around his neck. On the other end of the scale was a giant ice-cube next to a giant lamp. The lamp was slowly melting the ice, lowering Brent's side of the scale.

"Heather! Save me, please!" Brent yelled.

"I will!" Heather yelled. Heather saw the tape on the ice. She grabbed it and pressed play.

"Here is your last test. After this, my game will be done."

"Who is that?" Brent yelled.

"If the ice melts enough, then Brent's side of the scale will drop, hanging him from the noose. If I remember correctly, you broke up with Brent because he made fun of your High School Musical bracelet, which is now a thing of the past."

Brent looked aghast. "That--that was yours?!"

"To save him is easy: simply cut the rope. But are you able to pass the ultimate test. Of forgiveness?" The tape ended with the three famous last words. "Make your choice." Heather and TJ were both veterans with these macabre games. Cassie and Brent were both less-than-enthusiastic.

"TJ, get the razor!" Heather dictated. She climbed onto the ice-cube's side of the scale, keeping Brent suspended. "Cassie, try and turn off the lamp." Cassie nodded and searched the lamp.

"There isn't a switch!" she called out. Heather mentally cursed. TJ brought back the razor.

"How do we cut the rope?" TJ asked. The ice-cube was almost about 50% gone now. Just Heather wasn't enough to keep Brent up. He was starting to cough.

"You and Cassie get on this side of the scale," Heather ordered. Cassie and TJ complied. Heather took the razor from TJ and went to the other side the scale. The weight was almost even, and Heather had just enough time to cut the rope. When she did, Brent gasped and tried to catch his breath. The four survivors got off the scale.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Heather cried and hugged Brent. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your bracelet," he apologized.

Heather chuckled. "It's fine." She pressed her lips fiercely against his. "I needed a new one anyway. TJ cheered as the couple made up. Cassie smiled, wishing Terran was here. Out of nowhere, a door opened and bright light and fresh air flooded the cavern.

"We're free…" Heather mused to herself. Her, Brent, TJ and Cassie escaped out the door, having survived the hell-hole.

**Allister/Jessie**

Leighton, Raine, Terran and Jamie had arrived at the last chamber, this one with a door. On the door handle was another tape.

"Should we play it?" Jamie asked. Leighton ignored him and played it.

"Once again, congratulations, Leighton. You have made it this far, all to rescue people on the opposite team as you. This is your last tests before the game ends. In this room are two people. I hope you have saved at least one other person, because you will need all the help you can get. Now, let's play." The door slowly creaked open. Leighton began to step forward, but Terran stopped her.

"We made it this far together," he explained. "We're not stopping now." Jamie and Raine nodded. Leighton sighed.

"Okay, on the count of three. THREE!" All four burst into the room. It was exactly like the one Heather had to go through, because it _was_ the same one. Again, Leighton's attention was first dragged to the person in the glass box. Jessie. The beaker's had been emptied and required to be filled again. All four ran to the glass box where Jessie was banging on the sides. Leighton looked down and saw the tape. She had to rewind it, but then it played the same message again.

"Here is the first person you must save. In front of her, you will see two beakers. To save her, you must fill them with a liquid. Your blood. There is nothing else available to fill the beakers with. Have fun."

"I really hate this guy," Raine said. She walked off back towards the door, towards the trap that killed Nikki… Jamie glanced back at just the right time to see Raine step into the trap. She stepped onto a button on the floor and two blades from the roof swooped down onto her shoulders. She fell to the floor, dead.

"Oh my GOD! RAINE!" Jamie shouted. He ran over to her body, but it was useless.

"Wait, we can use her blood to fill the containers!" Leighton shouted. Jamie looked at her.

"But…"

"Look, she would've wanted to help save everyone. Now help me get her over there." Jamie, Terran and Leighton carried Raine's body over to the beakers, which began filling just as the water started to drench Jessie. She was in hysterics now, banging and screaming her head off. Raine's blood had filled both beakers, and the doggy-door opened. Jessie used her fingernail to puncture the plastic and get out.

"Just one more to go!" Terran said excitedly.

Jessie, between gasps for air, asked Leighton, "Did Derrick get voted off?" Leighton sheepishly nodded. Secretly, she was crying, but no one could tell. "At least he didn't have to go through this."

Leighton, Terran, Jamie and Jessie walked over to the next, and final, game. Allister was standing with hi neck in a noose and a new block of ice on the other end.

"Oh my God, ALLISTER!" Jamie cried out. Allister smiled slightly, but was beginning to suffocate. The majority of the ice-cube was already melted. Jamie ran over to Allister and physically held him up. Leighton tried to look for a tape, but couldn't find it.

As Terran was walking over to try and turn off the lamp, he heard a loud crack. He looked down to see a tape.

"Oops," he said.

"Terran!" Leighton was about to rip him a new one, but decided against it. "Whatever, we just need to cut Allister's rope."

"Jessie, get on the other side! We need to keep the wait even!" Jamie yelled. Jessie complied.

Allister was able to choke out a "Thanks." Jamie smiled at him again and lightly pecked him on the cheek. The ice continued to melt however, and the noose tightened around his neck. Jessie, thinking on her feet, grabbed Terran and pulled him on the scale.

"Untie the rope, Jamie!" she called. Jamie nodded, but he couldn't get it.

"I can't!" Terran quickly replaced himself with Leighton and went over to the other side. Allister's breathing stopped momentarily.

"Jamie, get over there!" Terran then was able to untie Allister's noose fairly quickly.

"Thank you," Allister managed to get out as Jamie hugged hum from behind.

"No prob,man!" Terran replied.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Jessie asked.

"When you're a surfer, you have to be able to untie seaweed quick."

Leighton smiled. It was finally over. Suddenly, a door opened. "Guys, I just found our way out of here!" Leighton called out. Leighton, Terran, Jamie, Jessie and Allister ran out the door to the outside. The nightmare was over.

**Outside**

Leighton's group had just made it out of the cave when they saw Heather's group.

"Hey! Guys!" Leighton called after them. Heather, TJ, Brent and Cassie turned to see Leighton, Terran, Jamie, Jessie and Allister coming. They all engaged in a big group hug.

"What were you doing in there?" Heather asked Leighton.

"Some psycho put me in there to save all of these guys," Leighton answered.

Heather's mouth dropped. "Me too! Although, I wasn't able to save Hailey or Nikki."

"Well we lost Raine and Lena…"

Out of nowhere, Chris appeared. "Congratulations campers! You all made it through the challenge!"

"Challenge?!" all of them chorused.

"Yes! You really should give me more credit! Anyway, your teammates aren't really dead!" Out from behind Chris, Lena, Hailey, Nikki and Raine emerged.

"But...how…" Heather began.

"We had some interns following you to make sure nobody really died! I'm not a complete asshole!"

"Yes you are!" all of the campers quipped.

Chris ignored the comment and continued. "If you would, give a big round of applause to the designer of all these great traps, John Kramer!" A very old man with white hair and a dignified aura also emerged.

"Please, call me Jigsaw," he said. "Now, I'll just show myself out." Jigsaw walked away, back into the caves.

"Weird," Chris muttered. "Anyway, the winner of the challenge would have been the team with the least amount of campers dead, but since it's a tie, both teams will have to send someone home!" Everyone groaned.

"But why were me and Heather the ones meant to save everybody?" Leighton asked.

"Yeah, and why did we have to save the other teams?"

"Well, the producers thought you two were the weakest on your teams and it provided a nice twist! Anymore questions? Yes? No? Okay! See you all at the campfire tonight!"

"I really hate that guy," Leighton said.

* * *

DONE! Was that a nice twist at the end? Remember to vote in the poll and vote for TWO people, one from each team. If you need a reminder who's on which team, here is the roster:

Savage Llamas: Brent, Cassie, Hailey, TJ, Leighton, Nikki

Fighting Mongooses: Heather, Terran, Jessie, Jamie, Allister, Raine, Lena

I have to go back to school on Monday, so the next chapter might be a little delayed. P.S. I kind of liked killing off Hailey, is that weird? P.P.S. The next challenge will decide who will be in the final ten! After that, the teams will be dissolved. P.P.P.S I like applesauce. PLZ R&R!!!


	18. Horror Week: 4 part 1

OMFG I AM SO FRIKKIN PISSED AT MYSELF!!! I had this chapter written for almost a week and I haven't even posted it yet! Anyway, Horror Week might not actually be a week, since this is the last challenge of it. This elimination was very spread apart, and the people that got voted off only got one more vote than the others! This challenge will also be based off a favorite movie of mine!

* * *

All thirteen remaining campers, soon to be eleven, were gathered at the campfire ceremony. Chris was holding two platters with numerous pineapples on them.

"As you know, this will be a double elimination. I'll start with Mongooses." Chris placed one of the platters on the ground. "Allister. Jessie. Terran. Jamie. Heather." With that, only Lena and Raine, the two on the Mongooses to die, were left. "And now the Llamas. TJ. Cassie. Brent. Leighton." Nikki and Hailey joined Lena and Raine. "Two of you will be going home." Chris paused for dramatic effect. Hailey, for the first time, was actually scared of being voted off. "It won't be...Raine."

"Yes!" she yelled. "Sorry, Lena." Lena shook her head.

"No, it's fine! Have fun guys!" She left on the Boat of Losers on good terms with the other Mongooses.

"And the last pineapple of the night goes to…" Chris stared at Nikki and Hailey. Both were sweating profusely. "Hailey."

"What?!" Nikki screamed. "I am so over this show!" Nikki left in a huff.

"Well now that that's over with," Chris said, "go to sleep for the challenge tomorrow!" The campers, almost instinctively, groaned at the mention of a challenge. "Jeez, am I really that much of an ass?"

"YES!"

**Fighting Mongooses Cabin**

"So what do you think the challenge will be?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Raine answered. "I just hope its something where I don't have to die."

"Well, we still got more people than the Llamas," Jamie pointed out.

"Yeah, but after this challenge Chris will dissolve the teams and it won't matter anymore," Terran added. All the while, Jessie was sitting sullenly on her bunk. Raine noticed and went over to her.

"Are you still bummed about Derrick?" Jessie nodded.

"I'm just mad that we never got to do anything serious together."

Raine laughed. "Don't worry, hun. You'll see him at the reunion special!" Jessie laughed, too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

**Mess Hall-The Next Day**

The campers let go of all their inhibitions and actually ate Chef's food. It had seemed like days since they had had a meal. Allister could have sworn he saw a mouse tail in his glop, but ate it anyway. Chef watched them smugly.

**Confession Cam**

"I'm finally get the respect I need!" Chef shouted. "Those spoiled teenagers don't realize how hard I worked to scrape that stuff off the ground!"

Chris came through the door with several interns carrying video-game controllers, a huge TV, and weird helmets.

"Okay, campers! This time, your challenge will be virtual!" Chris said excitedly.

"Oh joy…" Jamie said under his breath. The interns worked quickly, and soon had all eleven of the helmets and controllers hooked up to the massive television. Chris ushered them outside quickly so the wouldn't take up his space.

"Each of you will get a helmet and a controller. While in the game, you won't be able to feel any pain, but you will be able to hear and see with excruciating detail! When you enter, one of you will be the 'killer' and the others have to find out who it is. If you are the killer, you have to try and 'kill' the others before the find you." Chef began to pass out the helmets and controllers to the campers. "I've also decided that the teams are now officially dissolved! Whoever finds out who the killer is automatically gets immunity! Have fun!"

Once all the campers had their helmets on, Chris turned the game on.

**Confession Cam**

Chris had lost his usual smile and was actually serious. "They better not mess up the game. It was harder to find than the dinosaur, which we still haven't found!"

**Bathory Mansion-Game World**

The campers arrived at a huge manor. It was suddenly about midnight and the moon was eclipsed by several stormy clouds. A message in bright red letters suddenly flashed across everyone's field of vision. For most of the campers, it read, "NOT THE KILLER." But for one, it plainly said, "KILLER."

All of the campers appeared next to each in a straight line. They were all facing the giant manor. It had an extremely cliche and eery feel about it. The gate was rusty and falling off its hinges. The entire entryway was covered in thick weeds and decaying trees and logs.

"Well, this is...nice," Jamie said sarcastically. Hailey rolled her eyes. She then stepped in front of the others.

"Okay, let's make this easy! Who's the killer?"

"How do we know your not the killer?" Jessie asked.

"Oh come_ on_ guys! Would I lie to you about something this important?" Hailey faked a smile.

"Yes, yes you would," Brent replied.

"Fine!" Hailey stormed off into the mansion.

"Should we go, too?" Terran asked.

"I don't--." Raine's answer was cut short. They were all suddenly turning fuzzy.

"This is weird…" Leighton said as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa!" TJ screamed. He soon disappeared, too. The rest of the campers disappeared one at a time. Chris had teleported them all to different parts of the game world, hoping to make the game more interesting.

**TJ/Terran/Jessie**

TJ, Terran and Jessie all appeared right next to each other in the foyer of the big mansion.

"That…" TJ started.

"Was…" Terran continued.

"AWESOME!" The two boys high-fived each other. Jessie rolled her eyes and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" TJ asked. "We should probably stay together so the killer doesn't find us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jessie smiled and joined the two guys.

"And maybe we could start an alliance?" Terran suggested. Jessie nodded her head.

"But maybe we should find some more people, so we know where everybody is?" Jessie added.

"Yeah, let's go!" TJ yelled. The three began to walk up the huge flight of stairs that took up most of the foyer. They walked carefully. Every step they took, a loud creak echoed throughout the silent atmosphere. When they made it to the top, they found a large shrine with a portrait of an old woman and several candles.

TJ approached the shrine and read the name under the portrait. "Elizabeth Bathory? Who's that?" The name sounded familiar to Jessie, but she couldn't quite place it… Terran saw a closet in the wall next to he portrait. Curious, he opened it and found a book that was titled, "Elizabeth Bathory, Blood Countess."

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Terran opened the book to the first page of the book. It showed an ominous incantation. Terran proceeded to read it aloud. (I can't remember what it is, but if you watched_ Stay Alive,_ you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"That's weird," Jessie said. She took the book from Terran and flipped through the book. It was a list of several female names, all with their ages and ways they were brutally murdered. This jogged Jessie's memory. "I know who this is! At the orphanage, some of the older kids told us about this crazy old woman, Elizabeth Bathory, who would kidnap girls and take them back to her castle where she would kill them and bathe in their blood to keep her youth!"

"Really? That old broad must have been pretty hot…" Terran thought aloud. Jessie hit him in the arm.

"Guys, this is serious! The legend also says that she had to break every mirror in her house, because she couldn't stand to see herself age." Jessie walked down the hall a little ways and found a mirror, completely shattered. "I knew--." Jessie was cut off mid-sentence as an ear-splitting screech filled the house.

"What was that?" TJ asked. The three stood close together and saw a shape come down the hallway. When it got close enough, they could see it was a little girl, or at least it _used_ to be a little girl. Her hair was coal black and covered her face. Her skin was pale and appeared to be falling off.

"Holy!" Terran didn't finish this thought. Jessie had grabbed a candlestick from the shrine and threw it, hard, at the girl. The girl fell over and her body simply disappeared. A phantasm took the place of her body and ascended through the roof of the manor.

"This is a freaky game!" Terran screamed.

**Leighton/Jamie**

Leighton and Jamie were in the back of the house, in a cemetery. There were tombstones all over the once green grass. In the center was a large mausoleum. A thin cobblestone street criss-crossed throughout.

"Who has a graveyard in their backyard?" Leighton asked. She looked around, trying to find a way into the manor.

"Chef, probably," Jamie said with a laugh. He began to walk toward the mansion with Leighton.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. Jamie shook his head. He was about to say something, but a rumbling from behind them stopped him. The two stopped dead in their tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Jamie asked. Leighton nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one." They both turned around at the same time. A black carriage, pulled by two jet-black horses encroached upon them. There didn't seem to be any driver, but it was heading straight for them.

"AAAH!" they screamed in unison. The began to run, knowing that it would be futile. The carriage was only a few feet behind them, now. Thinking quick, Jamie dove to the side of the road, bringing Leighton with him. As luck would have it, the carriage continued on, not noticing they had escaped.

"Whew!" Jamie did a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for Leighton, she had fallen in a rosebush.

"I'm going to kill you, Jamie!" she screamed. Jamie helped her out and tried to pick out the thorns.

"So you _are_ the killer!" Jamie smirked. Leighton shot him a deadly glance, shutting him up. Just as Jamie pulled a single rose out of Leighton's short hair, he saw the carriage heading for them again. "Crap!" Jamie grabbed Leighton's hand and bolted away. Leighton looked behind, and saw the carriage getting too close for comfort.

"Jamie!" she screamed. Jamie looked back, and tripped over his own feet. Him and Leighton ended up in a heap on the ground. Leighton closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Jamie dropped the rose just in front of them and followed suit. They stayed like that for a long time,

but the impact never happened. Jamie opened his eyes just in time to see the horses and carriage disappear just as they came in contact with the rose. Leighton saw this, too, and also saw the rose disappear. The glanced at each other once, then ran back to the rosebush.

"We're gonna need as many as we can get," Jamie said. Leighton nodded and stuffed her pockets full, as did Jamie.

"Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," Leighton said.

"Agreed." The two walked out of the graveyard and back to the mansion, ready for anything.

**Brent/Allister/Cassie**

Brent, Allister and Cassie all appeared next to each other in a dark and gloomy room. It was so dark, they couldn't see their hand in front of their face. There was a faint glow of a candle at the end of the chamber, but it didn't provide even close to enough light.

"Hello?" Brent called out. He tried to walk toward the light, but ended up bumping into something.

"Ow!" Cassie shrieked.

"Cassie?" Brent sounded hopeful. "Who else is here?"

"Me," Allister said darkly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Brent tried to walk forward again. This time, he tripped over something jutting out of the ground. "Oomph!" He face planted on the cold, hard stone floor. He was able to make out the faint outline of an object on the ground. He picked it up and it suddenly came to life. A bolt of light shot from the flashlight, illuminating the dark cavern. He shone the light all around, making sure it was only them three in the room.

As he scanned the malodorous room, he saw several large concrete boxes boxes with faded writing scribbled on the sides piled up against the walls. He turned his flashlight to the ground to see what he tripped over. The light elucidated an old, decaying crumbled piece of flesh and bone. A human hand.

"GAH!" Cassie and Brent screamed. Brent dropped the flashlight, once again covering the room in darkness. It was now clear what this place was: a mausoleum.

"Let's go…" Brent gasped out. Cassie and Allister both shook their heads, though Brent couldn't see. The trio made their way to the exit of the solitary candle. They were careful not to hit the plethora of coffins. Just as they made it to the candle, a cold gust of wind swept through the chamber, sending a shivering tingle up everyone's spine. The wind also effectively blew out the candle. Before anyone could say, much less see, a thing, a figure jumped and attacked two of the three campers. The figure hot them both over the head with the discarded flashlight. They fell to the floor with a thud before turning to static and disappearing from the game world.

The figure chuckled to themselves. "Two down, eight to go."

* * *

And I think this is a good place to end! So is Brent, Allister or Cassie the killer? Will Jamie and Leighton's rose-defense prove effective? What about Heather, Hailey and Raine? Will Jessie be able to put up with TJ and Terran? Will I stop asking questions anytime soon? Find out the answer to four of these five questions next chapter! And always, PLZ R&R!!!


	19. Horror Week: 4 part 2

So here's the next part of the challenge! In case you didn't know, or you didn't know for sure, this _is_ based on _Stay Alive!_ I had just watched the movie a couple months ago, and while the acting was better _inside_ the game, I still liked the story a lot! Also, it should be kinda obvious who the killer is by now. And now on with the story!

* * *

**Real World-Mess Hall**

The campers were still standing in the same spot in which they began the game. The helmets over their heads kept them completely oblivious to the real world. Chef was able to place a six-way treadmill under their feet, so they could move in all directions without actually moving. Chris and Chef had both been watching the screen intently. The screen was divided into eleven shots, each showing what the camper was seeing.

Chris began to yawn and stretch his arms out. "No one's died yet," he half whined, half stated. Chef grunted in approval. Just then, they saw two campers collapse onto the floor. "About time!" He walked over and plucked the helmet off of Brent and Cassie's heads.

"AAAH!" They were both still screaming.

"Dudes!" Chris screamed. They opened their eyes and saw they were in the real world.

"Whoa! Chris, you have outdone yourself this time." Brent gave a regretful thumbs-up to Chris and looked around the room. He saw the others, Allister, Leighton, Jamie, Heather, Hailey, Raine, Terran, Jessie and TJ, still standing, occasionally running or walking, in place. That's when he saw Cassie next to him.

"Wait, if you're here…and Allister is still in…" Brent's eyes grew wide. He immediately ran over to Heather and began shouting, "ALLISTER'S THE KILLER!"

"She can't hear you, dude!" Chris chuckled. "All she can hear is the sweet, sweet sound of the virtual world!" Brent looked at the TV and saw that Heather was walking alone down a dark corridor.

**Heather**

Heather suddenly found herself in a dark hallway. She was completely alone. Several candles dotted the walls, their flames licking the still air. Heather looked back and forth several times, but could barely see anything. Above her head, there was a large chandelier hanging precariously close to the floor. Between the candles, there were pictures of the same woman. As Heather walked down the hall, the portraits seemed to have the Benjamin Button effect. The pictures went from a middle-aged Elizabeth Bathory to a very attractive young adult.

"Hello?" Heather called out. There was no answer. A sudden creak sounded from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, not daring to look behind. A single drop of sweat ran down her temple as her head slowly turned around. A figure approached down the hallway, walking slowly as if they had a limp. Heather froze and didn't move at all. The figure appeared to be female. As it grew closer, two blood red eyes pierced through the darkness. As it walked down the hall, every candle it passed blew out.

Heather's mouth dropped as a fleck illuminated the figure's face. It was the woman from the portraits! Her skin was gray and flecked with brown. Her blue lips were pursed together into a hard line. Her hair was pulled to the top of her head in a messy bun. She wore a billowing gown, dated several hundred years. Her movement's became more graceful as she encroached.

Heather fell to the floor. Her hands caught her and she tried to move backwards. Her shivering limbs wouldn't work. The woman stopped several feet in front of Heather. Her eyes closed and the entire room was plunged into complete darkness. The eyes opened again, brighter than ever. A huge burst of light filled the room, revealing the monster Elizabeth Bathory truly was. It was nearly indescribable the fear that penetrated every nerve in Heather's body.

The apparition let a blood-curdling scream, higher than any note known to man. It shook the walls and shattered the portrait frames. She lunged forward, her long and yellow fingernails ready to disembowel Heather. She seemed to fly over the ground at lightning speed. Heather just barely dodged her grasp and rolled to just under the chandelier. Elizabeth turned her scaly head to glare at the poor girl. Just above her was the chandelier, which gave Heather an idea. It took every ounce of courage she had, but Heather was able to stand on her feet. The Blood Countess's eyes never left her.

Heather jumped into the air. Just as planned, Elizabeth followed, hitting the chandelier. She fell back to the floor with a hiss as the entire chandelier fell onto her squirming body. The hisses slowly disappeared as the body sunk lower and dissolved into the floor.

"That's what crappy decorating will do to you!" Heather spat.

**Hailey/Raine**

Raine and Hailey had appeared next to each other inside the mansion's kitchen.

"Ugh! Why don't the maids ever clean this place!" Hailey scoffed. Although Hailey was her least favorite person on the island, Raine had to agree with her. The walls were peeling off, exposing the mold growing behind them. The sink was brown with rust and was falling apart. The flooring had all but dissolved into the ground below. Pots and pans and dishes and silverware was strewn carelessly across countertop.

"Let's get outta here," Raine said. Hailey reluctantly followed Raine to the only door leading to the dining room. Raine tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Great, we're locked in."

"I am so over this game! Chris! CHRIS!" Hailey screamed at no one but the sky.

"Calm down!" Raine snapped. "Or I'll make sure your snobby, spoiled lazy ass is the next one off the island!" Hailey was about to retort, but a sudden thud stopped her. The two girls looked at the door. It was being forcibly pushed open. It flew off its hinges and a dozen ghostly young girls poured in. They all moaned and reached for them.

"It's the girl from _The Ring_!" Hailey shouted. Raine rolled her eyes and reached for a conveniently placed butcher knife. She grinned evilly as she began slicing at the girls. Each time she was able to successfully stab one, it turned into a spirit and rose into the air. Raine had taken out about five, but more kept coming in.

"I could use a bit of help, Hailey!" she shouted. Hailey came out of her state of shocked and began throwing forks, spoons and knives at the girls. The were able to keep the ghostly girls away for a time, but when Hailey ran out of things to throw and Raine had lost her knife, it seemed hopeless. They had backed up to the cupboards lining one of the walls. Only about seven girls remained. Raine desperately searched for any kind of weapon, but nothing came.

"We're gonna die!" Hailey kept repeating over and over. Out of the blue, several roses flew in form the door. Each rose disappeared, bringing a girl with it. Raine stared flabbergasted for a moment. Leighton and Jamie appeared from behind the door. They were smiling and clutched dozens of roses.

"You're welcome," Jamie said. Raine ran up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, now let;s go get the others!" Raine glanced back at Hailey. "You too, Barbie!" Hailey scowled and followed the other three out of the kitchen and into the rest of the mansion.

**Terran/TJ/Jessie**

Terran, TJ and Jessie had been walking through the maze of hallways of the mansion. There were numerous rooms simply piled with the bodies of young and teenaged girls. There bodies were wrinkled like the blood had been drained out of them, which they had, according to Jessie. They had come to a hallway, one of many, which led o a staircase.

"Should we take it?" TJ asked.

"Good as any other one, I guess," Jessie answered. She was still clutching her candlestick from earlier. The hallway was fairly well lit and seemed to stretch on for hours. Every single thing that could reflect was broken. The hallway had sent them in a circle, leaving them at the staircase leading down to the foyer.

"Well, at least we know where we are!" Terran said with a smile. Jessie shot him a look and he shut up. They saw a figure walk inside the front door. They stayed their ground until they saw who it was.

"Allister!" TJ called out. The three ran down to greet the loner. "How you been?"

"Okay," he said monotonously. "Do you know where anybody else is?"

"No, we were just looking for them," Terran answered.

"Cool, let's go." Unknown to them, Allister had something else planned. They four walked around aimlessly on the first floor, eventually coming to the dining room. Just as they entered, all the lights blew out. It was impossible to see anything.

"Great, just great," Jessie said.

"Did you hear that?" a new voice said. It sounded familiar…

"L-Leighton?" TJ asked hopefully.

"TJ?" Leighton responded. "W-Where—." Leighton wasn't able to finish her sentence. In the darkness of the room, Elizabeth Bathory had returned with another ear-splitting shriek. She appeared from the roof, illuminating the entire room. She dove down to the floor and sped toward Hailey, Raine, Leighton and Jamie. Jamie and Leighton were able to hold up several roses, but Hailey and Raine weren't as lucky. The Countess slashed both of their abdomens. Raine stood for a little until turning to static and vanishing. Hailey fell to the ground on her knees and faintly said, "Finally…" as she disappeared.

Jessie, as a last resort, through the candlestick at her. It passed right through her intangible form. Jessie hurriedly thought over the legend in her head. "Reflection…burn the blood…RIGHT!" She began to run around the room, trying to find something shiny.

"What are you doing?" Terran called out.

"Try and show her her reflection!" was all Jessie said. Elizabeth dove down to the ground again, this time, towards TJ.

"TJ!" Leighton called out. She ran forward and tried to throw a rose, but she wasn't fast enough. Elizabeth Bathory flew right through TJ, immediately causing him to leave the game world. "You bitch!" Leighton screamed. Elizabeth turned to her and roared.

Jamie suddenly saw something glinting in the darkness. The knife Raine had dropped! It was dripping in blood, but it was good enough. He wiped the blade with his sleeve and held it out.

"Hey, ugly!" he called out. Elizabeth turned to him. "See anything you like?" Elizabeth got a glance of her reflection in the knife and went fell to the ground.

"Awesome!" Jessie cheered. "We need to hammer in three nails, one in her heart, one in her neck and one in her forehead! Hurry!" The five remaining campers, except for Allister, scoured the room for nails of any kind, but there weren't any.

"Crap! What do we do now?" Terran screamed. This loud noise awoke Elizabeth. She let out another snarl and jumped for the nearest person, Leighton.

"No, NO!" Elizabeth's fingernails sliced her throat and she fell over backwards. As soon as she hit the floor, her body turned to static and vanished.

"Jamie tried to find the knife again, but it had vanished. "Where'd the knife go?!" He didn't know Allister was hiding it in his pocket. Suddenly, the door opened and Heather barged inside. She didn't say a word as she produced three steel nails she pulled from the walls. Heather handed one to Terran, and one to Jessie.

"But, where'd—," Terran began. Heather held up a finger to her lips. Elizabeth dived toward Heather. She held up her nail, which pierced her through the heart. She recoiled and screamed. Terran and Jessie then impaled the Countess on their nails as well. Elizabeth fell to the ground.

"Now we need to burn the blood," Jessie explained.

"Wait," Terran interrupted. "We never found out who the killer was." Just then, Allister jumped behind him and stabbed him the knife.

"Oh my God!" Heather screamed. She tried to run away, but Allister stabbed her, too. Terran and Heather both left the game world, leaving only Jessie and Jamie. Allister then went into a frenzy and stabbed Jessie. Jamie crouched down, awaiting the impact. Allister was about to stab him in the back, but stopped at the last second. The knife fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Jamie opened his eyes to see Allister on his knees, crying.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," he sobbed. Jamie was stunned for a second.

"So you were the killer all along?" Allister nodded. Jamie laughed and hugged his boyfriend. "And I'm okay with that!" Allister softly laughed between sobs and responded to the embrace. Another loud screech filled the room. Elizabeth, with her last movement, stabbed Allister in the back.

"AARGH!" he yelled. Just before he disappeared, Jamie planted a long, wet kiss on his mouth. Right after Allister vanished, the entire mansion, Elizabeth Bathory, and Jamie all turned to static.

**The Real World**

Chris and Chef waited with all the other campers for either Jamie or Allister to appear. The other campers were shocked that Allister was the killer.

"Do you think he'll kill Jamie?" Heather asked. She was sitting on Brent's lap.

"I don't know, maybe, he got me and Terran," Jessie said. Terran nodded in disgust. Cassie placed a kiss on his cheek, which brought back his eternal smile.

"Who cares? One of them is gonna get invincibility and the other will be voted off!" Hailey was still mad she hadn't found out it was Allister so _she_ could've gotten invincibility. Everyone stared at her.

"And it looks like we have a winner!" Chris announced. He went over and removed Allister and Jamie's helmets. "SInce Jamie wasn't killed by Elizabeth or Allister, he automatically gets invincibility!" Jamie smiled at Allister, who smiled back. "As for the rest of you," he pointed at all the others, "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris called back the interns, who loaded up the treadmills, helmets and the TV and hauled them out. "If you get them back within twenty-four hours, we get the maintenance deposit back!" Chris shouted after them. One of the gave him the finger, which caused all the other campers to laugh.

* * *

Kind of sappy and cliche, I know, but it was cute! I am accepting challenge ideas! Put them in a review, a PM or bag of dog crap, I don't care as long as I get 'em! Next chapter is going to be an in-between day, to catch up on some old drama. Also, I was originally gonna bring back two campers, but I've decided to bring ALL eliminated campers back for a challenge, including the one you vote for in this poll! THANK YOU, COME AGAIN!


	20. Old Friends, New Drama

Sorry this took forever to put up! This elimination will decide the final ten campers! This story is closing fast! I'm not sure how I'll reward the winner. Maybe I'll just give a bunch of virtual cookies…anyway, on with the story!

* * *

As per usual, the elven campers were gathered around the campfire. Chris had the ten pineapples sitting on his signature silver platter. "As you should know, if you do not receive a pineapple, you must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. And, as a change from last season, you _might_ come back!" CHris chuckled as he gave out the first pineapple. "Terran. Jessie. TJ. Heather. Hailey. Jamie. Raine. Cassie. Leighton. Allister." In a matter of seconds, every pineapple was gone.

"Oh, no! Brent!" Heather ran up and gave Brent a big hug.

"It's okay, Heather! It'll be all right!" He bent down and gave her kiss on the lips. Heather giggled and placed her hands in Brent's.

"Just promise you'll call me?"

"Of course! See ya." Brent turned on his heel and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Now, off to bed, campers! Tomorrow there won't be a challenge, so you have a day to make up drama—I mean relax! Also, we're going to split up the cabins, so girls have the Mongoose's and boys get the Llama's!"

**Girls' Cabin-Midnight**

Jessie was squirming in her bed, sweat glistening on her forehead. Her hand suddenly went to the scar on her cheek and she screamed.

"Jessie?" Heather whispered to her bunkmate. Jessie's face turned red in the darkness.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Heather walked over to Jessie's bed and set next to her.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Jessie feigned a smile and ran another finger down her scar absentmindedly.

"That didn't sound like just a bad dream." Heather looked at Jessie and saw her tracing her scar. "And I think there's something you're not telling me."

Jessie's eyes began to well up and she broke into full on sobs. Heather hugged her in comfort. Jessie sobbed into Heather's lap and didn't stop for a while. Heather didn't ask anymore questions, but Jessie spilled it all on our own.

"When I was little, both my parents died and I went to live in an orphanage." Jessie's breathing heightened, but her crying had died down. "That was where I learned all the legends of Elizabeth Bathory, so the caretakers could keep us in after dark. Anyway, this orphanage would have made Oliver Twist happy. That's why I got this scar. I though signing up for Total Drama Island would make me forget about it, but I keep having these nightmares."

While Jessie was explaining her story to the very caring ears of Heather, Hailey was pretending to sleep and trying to think of a way to use this to her advantage.

**Mess Hall-The Next Day**

It was the first day in a long time since the campers had a break from a challenge. Through the entire Horror Week challenges, they had to say goodbye to Marietta, Derrick, Lena, Nikki and Brent. The campers were trying to tolerate Chef's inedible gruel, but this was nearly impossible.

"You know, you look good with short hair," TJ said to Leighton. She made a face and playfully hit him on the arm.

**Confession Cam**

"I am _so_ going to make Chris pay for a weave!" Leighton shouted. She ran a hand through her short hair and made a face.

"Maybe we should shave your head?" They both laughed and dumped their trays. Terran had finally been able to break Cassie out of her shell, and now everyone knew just what a live-wire she really was. Heather and Jessie both kept to themselves. After last night's revelation, and the fact that both of their boyfriend's had been voted off, they quickly became best friends. Allister had also seemingly opened up and was now slightly more personable than before.

Hailey watched everyone else and decided to put her plan into action. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. She walked to center of everyone and very dramatically read it aloud.

"Oh look at this! My parents sent me a letter from all they way back home!" She glanced at Jessie and saw she was trying to ignore her. "'Dear Hailey, we have missed you SO much! We just know that you will win the money! We love you so much and would never abandon you and send you to an orphanage! Love, Mom and Dad!' Aw, that is so sweet!" Hailey folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket. Hailey glanced one last time at Jessie, just in time to see her eyes well up and run out of the Mess Hall.

**Confession Cam**

"I'm so glad nobody else here could come up with a plan like that!" Hailey bragged. "Let's face it: between the surfer dude, the loner, the bookworm, the shy girl, the party animal, the Type A, the rocker chick, the girl nerd and the tomboy, I'm the only one with any chances of winning!"

"Jessie!" Heather called after her friend. She stood up and followed Jessie to the girls' cabin.

"That is a new low, even for you!" Raine yelled. She stomped out of the Mess Hall to where Jessie and Heather were.

"Not cool, dude," TJ said as he, Terran, Cassie and Leighton left, too.

"Fine, leave! I don't need to be around these losers anyway!" Hailey looked and saw only Jamie and Allister were left. They both got up to leave, but as Jamie exited the door, Allister stayed and looked at Hailey.

"You know, it's sad when even a gay guy can't even stand to be in the same room as you." He turned on his heel and followed Jamie outside. Hailey remained in the Mess Hall for a time, mouth hanging open.

**Confession Cam**

Hailey's mouth still hung agape. "I feel funny…I've never felt like this before…" Hailey looked down for a second. "Do I feel…unpopular?!"

**Beach**

Terran was out on the waves, surfing without a care in the world. TJ, Leighton and Cassie were on the shore, while Heather and Raine tried to comfort Jessie in the girls' cabin. Jamie and Allister went into the guys' cabin. Cassie sat on one of the few clear spots on the sand and watched her boyfriend surf. She smiled and laughed as he fell and landed in the water. He came up, laughing and smiling as always. Cassie ran out the water and swam over to him. She embraced him as they shared a passionate kiss.

**Confession Cam**

Cassie was still smiling as she talked to the camera. "I am so happy I met Terran! He was finally able to bring out of my shell! I just hope I never go into a silent depression like that _ever_ again!"

As they kissed in the gentle sea foam, TJ and Leighton began to talk about the _last_ thing on TJ's mind. Their relationship. Leighton's leadership instincts began to take over.

"Now, when we get off this island, we need to plan our first official date. We need to get each other's information, and meet up somewhere so our parents can meet. We also need to start making our relationship more open. We need to start by telling each other everything about ourselves…" Leighton continued on for what seemed like hours to poor TJ.

**Confession Cam**

TJ sat with a confused look on his face. He scratched his head. "I like Leighton and all, but man she can be kind of bossy. I like to have fun and party, man! I feel like she might be a bit of a downer…Naw! It'll work out! I hope…"

**Girls' Cabin**

Heather sat on her bunk with Jessie's face in her lap. Raine sat on her other side, patting her on the back. Jessie was still sobbing and Heather tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, Jessie. You know Hailey is just a bitch trying to get farther into the competition."

Jessie's harsh breathing and sobbing slowed for a second as she considered what Heather had just said. Then she got an idea. Jessie sat up and looked at Heather. Her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks were drenched in tears. A smile was ironically plastered across her face.

"I think I have a plan…if Hailey can dish it, she can take it!" Jessie began to laugh maniacally, scaring Heather. Raine began to smile, also.

"What do you have in mind?" Raine hatched an evil smile. Whatever it was, it was going to be at Hailey's expense, so she was game for it.

"You'll see…" Jessie taunted.

**XXX WARNING XXX There will be a reference to S-E-X in here, so if you don't like that, just skip down!**

The girls suddenly heard a loud squeal from the guys' cabin. They glanced at each other with shocked faces. They then heard loud and starved breaths, and then the sound of intense making out.

"That was awesome!" they heard a voice say. Jamie's voice. Jessie, Raine and Heather put two and two together. They smiled, knowing Hailey hadn't ruined _everyone's_ fun on the island.

**END OF SEXUAL REFERENCES!**

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice rang out over the loudspeakers. "Report to the Dock of Shame in ten! MacClean, OUT!"

**Dock of Shame**

The final ten campers, the ten campers who made it halfway, were gathered at the Dock of Shame. Chris was standing at the edge of the dock, looking smug as always. Jessie noticed Allister and Jamie were unusually sweaty. She did a mental giggle as Chris started talking.

"Alright campers! We will soon be joined some people—." Before he could finish, Hailey interrupted.

"Is this going to be another challenge?"

"No, and don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" Chris snapped back. "Anyway," he continued, "We will be joined by some people you have had the pleasure of denying them the chance at one-million dollars!" Jessie and Heather's eyes lit up. They were going to be able to see Derrick and Brent again! A boat then arrived at the dock, carrying all ten previously kicked off campers.

Jaro, Vinson, Todd, Sapphire, Damon, Marietta, Derrick, Lena, Nikki and Brent all stepped off the boat and onto the dock. Jessie immediately ran up and hugged Derrick with all her might. Derrick planted a single kiss on her cheek, which provoked a full-on make out session.

**Confession Cam**

Marietta had stars in her eyes as she talked. "All Derrick could talk about at Playa Des Losers is Jessie! It was _so_ romantic! OOH! This is good stuff!" Marietta pulled out her trusty journal and began jotting down notes.

Heather meekly walked over to Brent. "Hey," she said. Brent smiled and hugged her, planting only a light peck on her lips.

"Hey," he sarcastically replied. Sapphire had her arms crossed and her usual scowl, aimed directly at Hailey. Todd had slipped over to Raine's side and began trying to flirt with her.

"Hey, you miss me?" he asked slyly. He was returned with a solid punch in the arm.

"Not enough," Raine snapped back. Lena had left the dock and was back to trying to tidy up the beach as best she could. Nikki had apparently lost her competitive streak, having lost the competition. She was back to being her genuine and sweet self. Jaro was trying to show off how he had been practicing his skating at Playa Des Losers, but gravity was still not on his side.

"Okay, guys! Watch this!" He jumped onto his board and tried to do a kick-flip, but ended up falling into the ocean.

**Confession Cam**

"Do I think I was kicked off too early?" Jaro asked the camera. "Yes. But I'm not one to hold a grudge! And I got some practice to do some serious practice!"

Vinson was, as usual, trying to fit in, but not excelling. He was able to get a few words into some sporadic conversations, but he was generally ignored. Damon and Marietta had surprised everyone by holding hands the whole time. They would even occasionally peck each other on the cheek.

**Confession Cam**

"Did not see that couple coming!" Terran laughed to himself. "But, I didn't see a _lot_ of things coming!"

**Confession Cam**

"I LOVE romance!" Marietta squealed. "I was bummed I wasn't paired up, but me and Damon had a real connection!"

**Confession Cam**

Damon was smirking with his arms crossed. "What happens at the resort, stays at the resort!"

"Okay!" Chris called out, breaking the good time almost everyone was having. "The reason I brought the losers back was that two of them will be joining us back on the island!" The losers cheered as Chris continued. "The challenge tomorrow will decide who those two will be! You can go back to your old team cabins, but teams do not matter anymore!"

Some groans escaped from the crowd, but most were optimistic. The old friends went back to their old team cabins to catch up, awaiting the next day's challenge fervently.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this took forever! I've been really busy with school and real life (believe it or not, an eighth-grade boy who writes on FanFiction _actually_ does have a life!). I have some challenge ideas, but I'll need at least eight more to go through till the end, so keep the requests coming! IMPORTANT!!! There is a new poll up, but this one is for who want to come _back_ to the island! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!! See you soon, hopefully!


	21. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Here is the eleventh challenge, as sent in by TDIfan1! This is sure to cause drama! Also this will decide the two campers back, which you have voted for!

* * *

"Attention campers! Come to the Mess Hall for your next challenge!" Chris's voice, again, was the rude awakening to all twenty campers. The campers, all reunited with each other for the first time, grudgingly got ready and made there way over the Mess Hall. Inside there were two large wheels sitting on the floor. The were hooked up to an outlet and looked big enough to hold about ten people on each one. Chris was standing between the two wheels with the confessional behind him. The camera was not only filming from inside the confessional, but also projecting it back out for everyone to see.

"Well, aren't you all morning beauties!" Chris teased.

"Bite me, Chris," Sapphire snapped back. Chris made a face and explained the challenge.

"This challenge will be Seven Minutes in Heaven, with a twist!" Some of the campers seemed to look sketchy, obviously remembering the Spin the Bottle challenge at the beginning. "Guys, get on one wheel and girls on the other. Chef will turn the wheels, and whichever couple is facing each other must go into the confessional and do _anything_ the want for seven minutes!" Chris stretched the word 'anything' and winked at the camera. "The winner will be determined by whoever can cause the most drama, as in whoever ticks the most people off on the outside!" Chef emerged from the kitchen carrying a remote.

"Get on the wheels, MAGGOTS!" Chef chuckled darkly as the scared teenagers climbed onto their respective wheels. "Hold on!" Chef shouted as he pushed several buttons on the remote. The wheels began to turn incredibly fast, only to be stopped abruptly.

"First into the confessional, Jamie and Sapphire!" Chris announced. The dizzy teens didn't notice that the wheels had stopped. Sure enough, Jamie was facing Sapphire.

As they stepped off their respective wheels, Sapphire hissed, "If you try anything in there, I will personally see you won't be able to walk for a week, got it?" Jamie nodded.

"Girl, you have no idea how much I know that will never happen!" Jamie joked back. Sapphire didn't answer, and they both walked inside the confessional. As soon as they were inside, Chris pushed a button on the camera and a projection of what was happening inside was shown on the wall.

"Now let's sit back and watch the drama form!"

Jamie sat on one side, while Sapphire sat on the other. They did that for almost the entire seven minutes. Occasionally Jamie would try to strike up a conversation with the goth, but it was a lost cause. Chris got fed up and called them out of the confessional early.

"Seriously guys? That was lame. Next couple, Chef?" Jamie and Sapphire sat on the benches and watched as Chef spun the wheels. The next couple to go into the confessional was Marietta and Brent. Heather and Damon both tensed up.

"Don't worry, baby," Brent said to Heather. "Nothing's gonna happen in there."

Heather nodded her head. "There better not be."

Brent and Marietta went into the confessional. They talked a little about this and that, but then the subject of boyfriends and girlfriends came up.

"How did you and Damon hook up?" Brent asked nonchalantly. Marietta smiled huge.

"Well, I got there right after he did. There were only a bunch of weirdos there, especially Vinson and Sapphire." Vinson seemed neutral, but Sapphire's temper began to flare. "The only other ones there were Todd and Jaro, and both of them were just out of the question! So that left Damon!" By now, more than just Sapphire were mad at Marietta. Brent was also starting to feel uncomfortable. "What about you and Heather? How'd you get together?"

"Well, we just saw each other, and it was just automatic chemistry. We clicked instantly." Brent began to zone out as he remembered his and Heather's first meeting.

"That is so cute!" Marietta squealed. "It must have been really hard for you to make up after Heather got mad at you for making fun of her High School Musical bracelet." Brent's mouth dropped, as did almost everyone else's outside. Terran and Jessie glanced at each other. The secret they were trying so hard to conceal was now out in the open thanks to Marietta.

"Th-That's why Heather was mad at me?" Brent was still unbelieving. Marietta nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah! I bet you don't think High School Musical is that gay after all, huh?"

"Time!" Chris shouted. Marietta happily left the confessional while Brent was still dumbstruck. Brent walked over to Heather on his way to the bench.

"Heather. I'm so—." Heather put her finger to his lips.

"Just drop it. It's in the past, and that's were it'll stay." Heather feigned a smile as Brent sat down on the bench next to Jamie and Marietta.

Without warning, Chef spun the wheels again, this time landing on Derrick and Hailey. Derrick frowned and Hailey smirked. Hailey had just thought of a plan, and it was time to put into action. Hailey pulled a reluctant Derrick into the confessional. Not a second after the door closed, Hailey pounced on Derrick and forcibly thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Jessie gasped and pulled a hand to her mouth. "That bitch!" Raine shouted for her. Jessie remained speechless as public enemy number one made out with her boyfriend. She felt tears again well behind here eyes, but she fought them back. After the longest seven minutes in history, Hailey finally pulled off and breathed in. She smiled seductively as she left the confessional. Derrick stayed for a moment. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

As Hailey and Derrick sat down, Raine set Hailey a death glare and Jessie gave a pleading look to Derrick. The wheels spun again, this time landing on Todd and Nikki. Nikki sighed as Todd mouthed, "YES!" Nikki sat with her arms crossed as Todd repeatedly tried to flirt with her inside the confessional. Nikki remained stationary, trying her best to ignore him. Eventually, it was too much. She began to fume at the ears and placed her hand over the camera, blocking the other campers' view. Several loud sounds came from inside. Several screams dotted the noise. The confessional even began to shake at one point.

As the seven minutes ended, Nikki emerged from the confessional, smiling her million-dollar smile. Todd followed after, his face bloody, with two black eyes and several bruises on his body. He was still able to smile, however.

"She wants me!" he said as he painfully sat down.

"Wow. Simply, wow." Chris scratched his head. "Little girl can leave a punch! Round she goes, Chef!" The wheels spun, sending Raine and TJ into the room. Leighton frowned, but neither noticed.

"If you try anything in there, I swear…," Raine began. "I have a boyfriend."

TJ put his hands up. "Whoa, me, too. Chill!" Raine raised an eyebrow at his answer. TJ realized his flub and hit his head. "No—I meant—GAH!" Raine patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. Only the whole viewing world saw that!" Raine laughed at TJ's misfortune. The other six minutes were very boring.

"Great," Chris complained. "That'll drop ratings for sure! Next up, Chef!" This time, the lucky two to go inside was Allister and Heather. Neither Brent nor Jamie was worried in the least.

The to walked inside, and Allister talked. A lot. Heather replied. A lot. It was like an episode of Gilmore Girls, times four. Conversations shifted from their relationships, to home life, to school, to how much they both hated Chris. At the mention of his name in a negative context, Chris hurriedly ushered them both out of the confessional.

"Keep you deliciously handsome out of this, 'kay?" he ordered. Allister and Heather continued their roast of Chris in whispers as the next couple was chosen. Terran and Leighton calmly walked inside the confessional. They both were a couple and had nothing to worry about, right? Wrong. Terran, TJ and Cassie, as well as everyone else on the island, didn't know of Leighton's secret plan to test her relationship with TJ.

"This should be no problem!" Terran stated as he and Leighton sat in the confessional. "There's like zero chance anything will hap—." Before he could finish, Leighton's hands were wrapped around his face and she was kissing him fiercely. Leighton, while not nearly as into it as Hailey was, still caused just as many surprises. TJ's mouth hung open as Cassie's snapped shut in fury. When the grueling seven minutes, especially for Terran, were over, Leighton immediately went over to TJ.

"Will you stay?" she asked blatantly. No emotion showed whatsoever on her face.

"Wha—bu—I—." TJ couldn't articulate his words. "I don't know…" TJ turned his attention to Terran. "Did you like it?"

"What?" Terran responded.

"The kiss. Did you like it?" TJ's fists were clenching subconsciously.

"No! Of course not!" He looked at Cassie. "Seriously, Cass. It meant nothing!" Cassie, while still mad at Leighton, believed her boyfriend.

"Okay, I believe you. Just don't let it happen again." Some of the returning campers gasped. The ones that were kicked off early hadn't been around long enough to find out how talkative and outgoing Cassie _really_ was. Terran smiled at her as he sat down and Chef spun the wheels again. Cassie and Jaro faced each other.

This pairing was the third where absolutely nothing interesting happened. Jaro was still in shock how vocal Cassie was. In his short time on the island, he hadn't even heard breathe. Chris cut this time short, too. All that remained was Lena, Vinson, Jessie and Damon. Out of pure habit, Chef spun the wheels.

"Was that really necessary?!" Jessie yelled at Chef. She didn't wait for an answer and turned to face Damon. Jessie sighed. At least it wasn't that loser Vinson… Jessie sighed again as her and Damon went together into the confessional. Marietta was busily scribbling more and more into her notebook, not even noticing her boyfriend go into the confessional. Nobody knew that Damon was secretly planning to in the challenge, in a very Hailey-esque manner.

"So…" he began. "I heard that you were an orphan?" He began to inch his hand closer to hers. Jessie glared at him.

"Who told you that?" She almost screamed, but didn't want to make a scene.

"Marietta. She wrote about it in her diary." Damon's hand was no grazing Jessie's fingers. Luckily, neither Jessie or Marietta noticed.

"Marietta…," Jessie murmured under her breath with malice. If there was one person she disliked more than Hailey, it would be Marietta. As she was thinking of bad things to do to Marietta, Damon's hand was officially holding hers. Jessie noticed this time.

She swiftly and effectively gave him a dead arm. "Unless you want to end up looking like Todd, I would not do that. Ever. Again." She accented each of the last three words with three more punches. Damon whimpered and nodded. Chris called time and Damon almost jumped out of the confessional. Marietta had yet to notice anything.

"Dude, that was pathetic," Chris said. He shook his head. "And our last couple, Vinson and Lena!" The bubbly Lena almost hopped inside while the sullen Vinson followed. Chef was disappointed he didn't get to spin the wheels. Chris was prepared to cut the time short. These two couldn't do anything dramatic!

As the door closed behind Lena and Vinson, Lena readily busied herself with trying to talk to Vinson. She was almost as bad as Marietta! Lena kept going on about the different foundations she supported, why everyone should recycle, why chaining yourself to a tree _actually_ harms it… Chris never heard his name being mentioned, so he let them go the full seven minutes. Poor Vinson just sat there and took. Eventually, he, of all people, snapped.

"Will you SHUT UP!" he commanded, rather than asked. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID WHALES OR DOLPHINS! THEY'RE BETTER DEAD AND IN A HOTDOG!" Lena was about to correct him, but he continued. "AND IF YOU THINK ANYONE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THAT STUFF, YOU MUST BE EVEN MORE DELUSIONAL THAN I FIRST THOUGHT!" Lena's eyes teared up and she bolted out of the confessional, straight to the nearest person's arms. Terran's. She held him tight as she sobbed uncontrollably. Cassie glared at them, but Terran raised his arms, showing they weren't anywhere they weren't supposed to be.

The other campers looked at Vinson, who appeared about ready to pass out. Most looks were with shock and awe, but Hailey's was with adoration. Looks like she could start a new alliance to get her to first…

Chris interrupted the moment. "Okay! Mucho drama there! Now I know why I put up with this salary." Chris looked at the camera intently for a second before continuing. "Me and Chef have decided: The two people coming back to compete fro one-million dollars on Total Drama Island, SEASON 2 are…Marietta and Vinson! Sorry to the rest of you, but it's back to Playa Des Losers for you!" Vinson seemed fairly happy that he was going on in the contest. Marietta had finally put her notebook down and went back to her normal, hyper self.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I get to come back!" Heather groaned. Hailey stealthily moved next to Vinson.

"You know," she said darkly, "I have a plan to get me and one other lucky person to the final two. Are you interested?" Vinson's eyes lit up. Not only was he coming back, but now he was in an alliance!

"Yeah. I am," he answered. He smiled at his new companion.

"Good!" Hailey turned on her heel, leaving her new lackey in the dust. The eight who were not returning, Jaro, Todd, Sapphire, Damon, Derrick, Lena, Nikki and Brent, began to walk out of the Mess Hall to the Boat of Losers. Derrick and Brent both had a short make out session with their significant others. Damon tried to say bye to Marietta, but she was too excited to acknowledge anybody. Damon sighed as he left with the others.

"Well, campers! Rest up, you have another challenge tomorrow, since no one was eliminated this episode!" The now twelve contestants groaned in unity, even Vinson, who was only around for two challenges. "Show the new campers where their cabins are, and have a good night!" Chris walked out of the Mess Hall with Chef, back to their luxury trailer.

"Well, this'll make things more interesting…," Jessie mused, eyeing Marietta.

"Yes it will," Hailey added with a seductive wink at Vinson.

* * *

Wow! It feels good to be at a fast updating speed again! I may not get to the next chapter as soon as I'd like, as I have a party to go to on Sunday…(GO CARDINALS!!!) So I'll see you when I see you!


	22. Trvial Trivia!

The Super Bowl was awesome! (Except for the part when the Steelers won…) The commercials were hilarious (I still have the 3D glasses!), and Bruce Springsteen was phenomenal (as he always is!). Anyway, here is the first challenge with the two returning campers, Vinson and Marietta! Let's get started!

* * *

The campers were peacefully sleeping in their bunks. Chris had yet to wake them up, and they took advantage of every extra second that they could sleep. The hours ticked by, till about 8:00 when Chris finally announced the challenge.

"Campers! The challenge will be on the beach! Be there ASAP!" The campers groaned awake and walked over to meet at the beach. As Vinson slowly walked with the other guys, Hailey pulled him back to discuss their alliance.

"Just do exactly what I say, and we will definitely make it the top three." She let him go and walked a head of him.

**Confession Cam**

"I know nobody likes Hailey," Vinson explained, "but she's my best shot to win this thing."

Chris was standing on the polluted beach with his signature smirk. Chef was standing nearby holding several index cards and dressed like Vanna White. "Campers, today your challenge will be a trivia challenge!" Some of the campers groaned, but some were excited. "Behind me," Chris gestured to twelve floating platforms on the ocean, "are where you will be asked the questions. If you get a question wrong, you will be dunked." Chris laughed as Chef threw a dead fish into the water. Immediately after the fish splashed in the water, two sharks fought very aggressively for it, tearing it to shreds in a matter of seconds.

"What about breakfast?" TJ asked.

"That was at seven. Not my fault you guys didn't wake up for it!" Chris laughed at his own joke. "Now get out there before the sharks come back up." The twelve campers swam as fast as they could to their platforms, which were only about twenty feet away from the beach. They were generally unharmed, minus a couple nibbles here and there.

Once all the campers were standing on their platforms, Chef handed a card to Chris. "I'll ask questions going right to left in order. So, the first question is for Raine!" Raine wasn't worried at all. "Who was the first camper voted off this season?"

"Easy. Jaro."

"Correctumundo! Next up, Marietta! Who was the first person to arrive on the island?"

"OOH! OOH! Jessie, right?" Marietta squealed.

"Right. TJ, during the dodgeball challenge, who was the first out on your team?"

TJ thought for a moment, which turned into a minute. "Umm…wait…was that Leigh—no, Nikki?" Leighton face-palmed.

**Confession Cam**

"I _knew_ it was Damon!" TJ yelled. "I just can't think straight after that 'test' Leighton gave me."

"EEERRRGH!" Chris made a buzzing sound as Chef pushed another remote. TJ didn't have a second to react as the platform beneath him collapsed, sending him into the water. He frantically swam back to the beach, just narrowly avoiding getting eaten by one of the sharks.

"Not…cool," TJ muttered to himself as Chris asked the next question.

"Leighton. During the underwater key scavenger hunt, who got their keys stolen by the seagulls?"

Leighton tapped her chin. She remembered she had voted off Sapphire that challenge because she lost her key, but the other… "Um, Sapphire and Nikki?"

"Correct! Next up, Allister. What color is Terran's surfboard?"

Allister didn't think for a second. "Green and blue."

Chris nodded and moved on to Jamie. "During the Spin the Bottle challenge, who did TJ kiss?"

"Vinson," Jamie answered, with a chuckle. He looked at Vinson, who started to turn red. After all, that was the challenge where he got eliminated.

**Confession Cam**

"Not my best moment, but with Hailey, hopefully, I won't have to kiss any more guys." Vinson started to turn red again.

"Next up," Chris announced, "Hailey, name the third, seventh and ninth people voted off."

"Todd…Damon…and…Marietta!" Hailey said the last name with a lot of confidence. Raine smiled smugly. Hailey just lost the challenge.

"Wrong!" Hailey gasped as she was dumped into the ocean. "Jessie, same question!"

Jessie was caught a little off-guard, but answered correctly, anyway. "Todd, Damon and Derrick."

"Okay…" Chris was peeved that only two people had gotten questions wrong. "Cassie, why was Jaro voted off?"

"He didn't jump into the volcano," she answered calmly. If you had not been on the island the entire time, this question would sound a little off.

"Terran, what trap was Jamie in during the _Saw_ challenge?"

Terran knew the answer, because he helped save Jamie. "The one where he was hanging over the bed of spikes."

"Fine! That's right!" Chris was more than mad now, and all the campers loved it.

**Confession Cam**

"Why do teenagers have to be so observant nowadays?" Chris asked. He shook his head. "They should just go back to turning their brain to goo by watching TV."

"Vinson, who threw Marietta into the volcano?"

Vinson saw Hailey glare at him from the beach. If he answered right, and won the challenge, Hailey might call off the alliance. Vinson sighed and answered wrong. "Allister?" He closed his eyes as he was sent down into the water. When he arrived at the beach, Hailey patted him on the head.

**Confession Cam**

"I love being able to manipulate people so well!" Hailey gave herself a hug.

"Heather, same question." Heather was the last person, and answered semi-confidently.

"R-Raine?"

Chris sighed heavily. "Yes, that is correct!"

They played two more rounds, each time the questions got harder. By the third round, it was down to three people: Raine, Leighton and Jamie.

"Okay, you three have made it to the third round. Congratulations," Chris stated dryly. Jamie and Raine both cheered. Leighton stood expectantly.

**Confession Cam**

"I make it a point to learn everything about my competition," Leighton explained matter-of-factly. "Of course I would be good at this challenge."

"Leighton, the next question is: On the first season of Total Drama Island, who threw up the most?"

"Bridgette?" Leighton was slightly nervous about this answer, as she hadn't watched most of the last season.

"Nope! Finally!" Chris was happy now that the best competitor was gone. Leighton tried to say something, but was silenced by the salt water.

"Jamie, same question."

Jamie began to sweat nervously. "Um, T-Tyler?" Chris got the pleasure of sending another camper into the ocean.

"Negative! Raine, it's all up to you. Who threw up the most?" Chris stared at her, hoping to make her nervous and get the question wrong. This proved fruitless.

"Trent!"

"Ha! That's…right?" Chris stared at the card. "Oh well, Raine is the winner, so she gets invincibility for tonight's campfire ceremony!"

Raine jumped up and cheered. "Aw yeah! Go me! Go Raine!" Chris gestured to Chef, and he pushed several buttons on his remote. All twelve platforms moved to the beach. Raine daintily stepped off hers onto the sand. Raine was getting high-fives left and right by everyone, except Hailey and Vinson.

"Wait, there's a twist!" Chris announced with an evil chuckle. "Raine, you will get invincibility, but you also have to pick one camper to get invincibility along with you. This is how the challenges will work from now on."

Raine scanned the group before her. All of them pleading with their eyes. She saw Vinson standing next to Hailey. "Okay…I pick Vinson."

**Confession Cam**

"I had to pick him. Just to try and get him away from Hailey." Raine scowled at the mention of Hailey's name.

The campers, including Chris and Hailey, gasped. Vinson looked taken aback, but then smiled. Hailey shot him a look, and he went back to frowning. Some people tried to ask Raine for her reasoning, but she just answered with "Because."

"Well, that's enough drama for one day!" Chris said. "Campers, meet me at the campfire ceremony in two hours!" Chris and Chef left, leaving the campers on the beach.

**Girls' Cabin**

The campers departed for their cabins. As soon as all of the girls were inside the cabin, Jessie, Raine and Heather met to discuss Jessie's plan on Hailey. Cassie sat on her bunk by herself, thinking about her and Terran and Leighton. Leighton was sitting on her bunk, too, thinking if maybe she was too harsh with her testing. Neither of them really cared about the others' plan.

"So, are we set?" Jessie asked her two partners.

Raine gave her thumbs-up. "Absolutely."

Heather, while still a little sketchy about the plan, agreed. "Yeah."

"Awesome," Jessie added.

* * *

So what is Jessie's plan? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I know that polls haven't been working, so to vote PM or review me who want kicked off. If you do PM me, it would be appreciated if you put in a reason so I can put that into the story. So VOTE VOTE VOTE!!! Y'all come back now!


	23. Hailey Trap!

Sorry I didn't update this sooner… I was really sick and missed almost a whole week of school. So this time, I'm going to _end_ the chapter with the campfire ceremony instead of at the beginning, just to tease you a little.

**Two Hours Before Campfire Ceremony**

* * *

Some of the campers, Vinson, Hailey, Leighton, Terran and Cassie, had gravitated to the Mess Hall for dinner. Vinson and Hailey sat on the opposite table as the others, to discuss strategy for the rest of the competition.

"After this elimination, we need to start trying to get other people into our alliance." Hailey had her face uncomfortably close to Vinson's. He could still smell the traces of Chef's 'cooking' on her breath. Vinson was thinking of how they _could_ get any more people to join them. The only person who probably doesn't completely hate Hailey is Marietta, and she would hardly be an asset.

"How do we get people in?" Vinson asked.

Hailey smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Well, I was able to get Leighton in my first alliance because she wanted to win. I got you because…well…"

**Confession Cam**

"I wasn't going to tell him that I picked him because I thought he was easy to manipulate!" Hailey explained. "So I worked the Hailey charm!"

"I think your hot," Hailey continued seductively. She gyrated her shoulders as she put a light peck on Vinson's cheek. Vinson turned several shades of red.

Vinson gulped. "So…how do I get people to join?" Vinson tried to ignore Hailey's gesture, but it still showed on his face.

"You have to embrace on of your qualities: being able to blend in." Vinson knew he should be offended, but he listened to Hailey like a mentor. "You have no enemies or friends on this island. You're neutral, like Switzerland. But I am Germany, and the others are the U.S. If you are able to get into the U.S.'s ranks, then we can start turning the world fascist one nation at a time—I mean camper."

**Confession Cam**

"This World War Two metaphor was really cliche," Vinson said, "but effective. I guess I could go with it…"

"Hail Führer…" Vinson said under his breath. Luckily, Hailey didn't hear.

"So, do you get it?" she asked. Vinson nodded his head.

"Yeah."

On the other side of the room, completely out of earshot of Vinson and Hailey, Terran, Cassie and Leighton were awkwardly playing with their food. Terran sat next to Cassie, who was sitting across from Leighton. Cassie mercilessly stabbed her glop with her fork, never taking her soul penetrating glare off of Leighton. Terran shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He liked it when people got along. He didn't like conflict, and that was all that was in the room.

**Confession Cam**

"I don't like it when people fight," Terran said matter-of-factly. "I guess I understand what Leighton was doing, but it was bad… And I understand while Cassie is mad at her, but there could be another way to channel her anger…"

Leighton poked her brown blob, and jumped back when it growled at her. She stood and dumped her tray into the trash. She returned to the table and saw met Cassie's glare. She cleared her throat and tried to speak to her.

"So…Cassie, who are you voting off?"

"I don't think you have a right to know," Cassie responded.

"Oh, okay…" Leighton could sense that Cassie was beyond mad at her. "Look, Cassie, I'm sorry—."

"Save it!" Cassie shouted. "I know perfectly well what you were trying to do! You were trying to scam on my boyfriend because you were tired of TJ, you skanky—."

Now it was Leighton's turn to interrupt. "Stop right there! I am _not_ a skank! Just because I love someone enough to test our relationship, doesn't mean—."

"Oh, you were _testing_ him, were you?" Cassie battered back. Terran was beginning to slowly walk away, but decided to end the fight the good old fashioned way.

"Look! Chef is coming and he's wearing a tutu!" Without even looking, the two girls ran away screaming. Terran sighed in relief and made his way back to the boys' cabin.

**Confession Cam**

"I'm glad I was able to settle that!" Terran said with a pseudo smile, as he knew they would continue to fight.

**One Hour Before Campfire Ceremony**

Vinson and Hailey had left the Mess Hall with the others a while ago. Hailey had taken Vinson into the woods and was now spilling every detail of how she became the great manipulator she is. Vinson absorbed every detail, not wanting to miss out. When Hailey was sure her protege was ready, she gave him one last piece of advice.

"If I get voted off, which is very unlikely, I need you to carry on my legacy and make every other camper squashed beneath your feet." Hailey put one last peck on Vinson's cheek.

**Confession Cam**

"I may not like her like _that_," Vinson explained, "but I'll humor her. After all, she just gave me everything I need to win this competition!" Vinson's smile had grown dark and mischievous, a male form of Hailey.

"Let's go," Hailey instructed. They walked back to the cabins and Hailey was going into the girls' and Vinson to the boys'. Little did either of them know, but Jessie's plan was about to be set into action. As soon as Hailey opened the door, a series of strings snapped and a bucket of Chef's food fell on her. She gasped and almost started to cry, but Raine appeared behind her and pushed her forward.

The entire girls' cabin was a menagerie of different traps and devices. Hailey fell forward onto more strings, causing several water balloons to fall on her. Now Hailey was more mad than sad. As she tried to stand up, the glop on her fell to the floor and she slipped on it, sending herself into one of the mattresses. The mattress burst and several feathers were strewn across Hailey, and stuck.

All the while, Jessie and Heather had joined Raine just outside the cabin to watch Hailey's misfortunes unfold. Hailey tried to stand again, but slipped. She fell into an entire web of strings, which all out once sprayed her with Chef's "special sauce."

By now, the entire camp, even Chef and Chris, were standing around and watching.

"If this doesn't boost ratings, nothing will!" Chris chuckled. Vinson stood back and watched, too, as Hailey stormed out of the cabin and into the communal washroom.

**Elimination**

All twelve campers were, as usual, gathered around the campfire. Hailey was wearing only a bathrobe and a towel in her hair. The others tried to avoid her, as she looked about ready to bite anyone's head off. Chris emerged holding the eleven coveted pineapples.

"This time around," Chris said with a smile, "we're going to show your fellow campers who you voted for!" Some of the campers began to feel a little uneasy. "We will show exactly what you said and who you voted for. Roll tape!" Chef pushed a beat-up TV out to the campfire and put a video in. The confessionals began to play.

Raine: "Hailey, do I even need a reason?"

TJ: "I don't know…I gotta say Marietta. That girl is just weird…"

Allister: "Marietta. She's too happy."

Terran: "Sorry, Hailey!"

Hailey began looking around. She looked nervous for the second time.

Jessie: "Hailey, you're as good as gone!"

Heather: "Hailey, you gotta go."

Vinson: "Jessie. I just think you hate me, and I would vote Hailey, but she's the one getting me through the competition."

Hailey felt betrayed and gave a death glare to Vinson. He blushed, but didn't really care. She was going home, anyway.

Marietta: "Wait…what? Oh yeah! I vote Hailey!"

Cassie: "Leighton."

Leighton: "Cassie."

Hailey: "Let's see…there's just too many losers. But I'll just pick Raine!"

Hailey stared flabbergasted as everyone around her received a pineapple. Everyone except her.

"Sorry, Hailey!" Chris said sarcastically. Hailey stormed off in a huff. "I would take another shower if I were you!" Chris called after her. He was then on the receiving end of a rock, much to the campers enjoyment. "Alright, get to bed campers, OW!" Chris rubbed his nose as he left with Chef Hatchet.

* * *

So Hailey is now gone! But what is Vinson cooking up? Found out next time!


	24. TDIdol

I am _SOOO_ sorry I did not post this sooner! I was "forced" to go to Disneyland this past week, and I had NO time to do _any_thing! Anyway, with Hailey gone, the drama's going to be a little stale, but it'll make a big comeback!

* * *

Every camper was able to sleep peacefully that night. With Hailey gone, it seemed all their problems were solved. Almost everyone left was friends with each other, except for a few minor skirmishes. Other than that, the rest of the competition would be a nice, clean game. Little did they know, someone had recently decided to become this season's new antagonist.

The campers went through their average morning routine. Raine and Jessie both were on a personal high like never before.

**Confession Cam**

Both Raine and Jessie were in the confessional. "Oh my God! I never thought I could be this happy in my life!" Raine exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Jessie continued. They two girls began to giggle and jump around. When they realized the camera was still filming, they calmly settled down and exited the confessional.

Marietta, unknown to everyone, was writing down every bit of drama she could get into her notebook. Her novel was becoming increasingly complete every day. Cassie and Leighton were still in a huge fight, with Terran in the middle of it. Heather remained a neutral party, not really in any drama herself. TJ was still in a state of shock, and his partying frequency was dying down.

**Confession Cam**

"I just don't know what happened!" TJ stated. He shook his head. "Me and Leighton used to be so tight…but now this whole Terran and Cassie thing…I just don't know anymore."

Jamie and Allister remained as the one couple who were not going through a rough patch. They had tried to be more discreet about their "canoodling," but the campers got the hint. Especially Vinson. Vinson, like Marietta, took in every detail to use to his advantage.

"Campers! Report to the amphitheater for today's challenge!" There were minimal groans as Chris announced the new challenge. The final eleven campers came to the stage and saw Chris on the stage, next to two microphones. Chef was sitting behind a judging table. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was trying to detain a laugh.

"Today's challenge," Chris announced with a flourish, "will be a good old_ karaoke contest_!" He sang the last two words for emphasis. "What you need to do is pick a song on how you feel right now. If you can make Chef show any emotion, you automatically get invincibility."

"How come there are two mikes?" Jessie asked.

"Good question! You are allowed to a duet with one other person. Any more questions?" Nobody said a thing. "Good! Be back here in five minutes with your song choice and possible partner!"

**Five Minutes Later**

Five minutes later, all the campers were back and waiting for Chris. Chef was now stoned-faced. Chris made a dramatic entrance, as usual. He pulled a few cards from his pocket. "First up, he called, Terran, singing "Crazy for This Girl" by Evan and Jaron!" Terran quickly jumped on stage and took hold of one microphone.

**Confession Cam**

"I picked this song because I really, really like Cassie!" Terran explained. "I hope that it'll also get her mind off of the Leighton ordeal."

Terran stood confidently with the mike close to his mouth. Soft music began to play throughout the amphitheater.

"_She rolls the window down,_

_And she talks over the sound,_

_Of the cars that pass us by,_

_And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind._

_Would you look at her?_

_She looks at me,_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly,_

_But she don't know how I feel._

_And she carries on without a doubt,_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl."_

While Terran's voice was not the best, but not horrible, he was able to bring a single tear to Cassie's eye. Chef looked about ready to smile, but didn't. Terran sat down next to Cassie, and they couple kissed.

"That was so sweet!" Cassie squealed. She had started to quietly sob.

"Okay, enough of that!" Chris snapped. "Next up, Heather singing "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down!"

**Confession Cam**

"This song mainly goes out to Brent." Cassie smiled. "I hope I get to see him again!"

Heather took in a deep breath as she took to the stage. The song began to play and she sang the words.

"_A hundred days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face,_

_A thousand lies have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same,_

_But all the miles that separate,_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah."_

Heather surprised everyone by her absolutely phenomenal voice. She meekly sat down while the others' mouths hung open. Chef sniffed once and rubbed his eye. Other than that, there was no emotion.

"Wow…" Chris was flabbergasted. He couldn't articulate any more words. "Next up, Marietta with "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield!"

**Confession Cam**

"Well, this song expresses my philosophy perfectly!" Marietta said. "Your own book is always being written!"

Marietta hopped on stage and started almost immediately.

"_I am unwritten, _

_Can't read my mind, _

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning,_

_The pen's in my hand, _

_Ending unplanned._

_Staring, at the blank page before you,_

_Open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find._

_Reaching, for something in the distance,_

_So close you can almost taste it,_

_Release your inhibitions,_

_Feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in._

_No one else, no one else,_

_Can speak the words on your lips._

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open,_

_Today is where your book begins,_

_The rest is still unwritten."_

Marietta bowed and bounced back to her seat. While her singing was decent, her stage presence was less-than-desirable. She couldn't keep still and kept moving all over the stage. Chef remained the same through the whole song.

"Okay! Next we have TJ with "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy!" Chris glanced at his card to make sure he was reading that right.

**Confession Cam**

"I know this song isn't really _me_," TJ said, "but it says how I feel about Leighton. After this challenge, I'm breaking up with her."

"_I'm gonna make it bend and break,_

_Say your prayers, but let the good times roll,_

_Incase God doesn't show._

_And I want these words to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys._

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_He tastes like you, only sweeter._

_One night, yeah, and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"_

TJ had dropped his usual happy-go-lucky smile for a deadpan expression the entire song. His voice was very good, better than Terran's, but nowhere near Heather's. Leighton picked up on the message TJ was trying to get across. TJ sat back down. Chef remained a stone.

"Next we have Leighton, singing—." Leighton jumped up and whispered something in Chris's ear. "Scratch that! We have Leighton singing Katy Perry's own "I Kissed a Girl," but with some lyrical changes!"

**Confession Cam**

"If TJ wants to play the game, I'll play back!" Leighton said with a smirk. "I am going to definitely break up with TJ after the challenge.

Leighton smirked as she took the stage and the music began playing. TJ ignored her as she sang the words.

"_This went the way I planned,_

_All, my intention._

_I was brave, plan in mind,_

_Man, this guy was fine!_

_It's not what, I'm used to,_

_I just needed to test you out._

_I was curious, now you got my attention!_

_I kissed a boy, and I liked it,_

_The taste of his surfer's chap-stick._

_I kissed a boy, and I liked it,_

_I really hope my boyfriend minded!"_

Leighton ended her song and gave a death glare to TJ, which was gladly returned.

"Woohoo! Getting hot in here!" Chris said. Chris pulled on his shirt collar, to show it was hot. Chef almost giggled, but remained calm. "Next up, our first duet, Raine and Jessie with "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett!"

**Confession Cam**

Both girls were in the confessional again. "We picked it because, honestly—," Jessie began.

"We don't give a damn about our bad reputations!" Raine finished.

Both of them grabbed a mike. Jessie started out the song, with Raine finishing the first verse, and both of them going into an extravagant chorus.

"_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation!_

_A man can do what he wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do!_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!_

_Oh no not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station!_

_And I'm only doing good,_

_When I'm having fun,_

_And I don't have to please no one,_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!"_

The two friends absolutely rocked the song. The crowd cheered and Chef even did one clap before forcibly stopping himself.

"Next we have Cassie doing an original interpretation of "Jolene" by Dolly Parton!"

**Confession Cam**

"I had to mix this song up a bit to _really_ show how I feel about Leigh—I mean Jolene," Cassie explained.

While "Jolene" is really a country song, hard, heavy metal music began to play through the speakers. When Cassie opened her mouth, it was hard to believe she was once completely silent.

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man!_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!_

_Please don't take him just because you can!_

_Your beauty is beyond compare!_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair!_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green!_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring!_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain!_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene!_

_He talks about you in his sleep!_

_There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name! _

_JOLENE!"_

Cassie's performance earned a standing ovation from Terran, and a few other campers. Though she began with a scowl, she left with a smile as she walked past Leighton and 'accidently' bumped her. There were now only three campers left.

"Now we have Vinson, singing "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder!"

**Confession Cam**

"This song is mostly about Hailey," Vinson said. "I didn't like her that much, or at _all_, but she did give me all the best advice, that came from the lips of an angel."

Vinson quickly stepped up and stayed stationary almost the entire time.

"_Honey, why are you calling me, so late._

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

_It's really good to hear your voice, _

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel."_

Vinson's voice was kind of raspy, but it sounded awesome with the song. Chef even slightly smiled in approval. There was now only one performance left.

"Last but not least!" Chris announced. "Jamie and Allister doing "I've Had the Time of my Life" by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley!"

Jamie and Allister confidently stepped up to the two mikes on the stage. They glanced and smiled at each other before beginning. Jamie started off. His voice was very soft, but still very good.

"_Now I've, had, the time of my life._

_I have never felt this way before,_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you."_

Jamie's soft voice was only a precursor for Allister's. It was, in a word, heavenly.

"_And I've, had, the time of my life,_

_And I owe it all to you!"_

"_I've been waiting for so long,_

_Now I've finally found someone, to stand by me."_

"_We saw the writing on the wall,_

_As we felt this magical, fantasy."_

"_Now with passion in our eyes,_

_There's no way we could disguise it, secretly."_

"_So we take each other's hand,_

_'Cause we seem to understand, the urgency."_

"_You're the one thing I can't get enough of."_

"_So I'll tell you something."_

Now, Jamie and Allister burst together into the most amazing and powerful chorus of the day.

"_This could be love, because,_

_I've, had, the time of my life,_

_No, I never felt this way before,_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you!"_

Jamie and Allister stared at each as they finished the best song so far. They slowly kissed each other as the music faded out. The entire crowd either burst into tears, or into applause. It was obvious they had won, as Chef had run off the stage crying.

Chris approached the winners and put an arm on each of their shoulders. "have either of you ever considered American Idol?" Chris asked, dead serious. When he didn't receive an answer, he continued to talk to the others. "Jamie and Allister, you have immunity, and the rest of you, I will see at the campfire tonight!"

When Chris finally left the stage, Jamie and Allister embraced each other in the most passionate kiss of the season.

* * *

Aww… I thought that was really cute! Now do you see the drama forming? I probably will do an in-between chapter next one, but after that they'll get more sporadic. Anyway, vote in the poll, (if it still isn't working, you can PM me!) and REVIEW!!!


	25. And Then There Were Ten

OMFGWTFBBQ!!!!! I am SOOOOO sorry guys!!! I know I haven't updated in…a long time! See, I spilled a glass of milk on my computer, so I had to wait like three weeks to get a new one! In short, I was crying over spilled milk. Anyway, I know have the official final ten! Go me!

* * *

Nine campers were gathered around the campfire. Jamie and Allister were having some "alone" time in their cabin, and no one wanted to barge inside. The nine campers were all very nervous, even though only or two needed to be. Terran forced himself to sit between Cassie and Leighton. TJ distanced himself as far as he could from Leighton. Vinson and Heather were both neutral parties, though only one was sincere in it. Raine was sitting by herself, knowing that her and Jessie's performance wasn't the best. Marietta was busily talking Jessie's ear off. Jessie refrained herself from punching her in the mouth.

Chris emerged into the light of the fire, carrying eight pineapples. "Okay, I know that our two winners are having some 'alone time,' and I semi-respect that." Chris chuckled a little at his joke. "As you know, if you do not receive a pineapple, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. Also, the first two names I call are going to be team-captains for the next challenge."

"Wait, why would we need team-captains?" Raine asked.

"You'll see," was all that Chris said.

"Why aren't Jamie and Allister gonna be the captains?" Heather piped up.

"Because they aren't here right now, okay? Enough with the questions!" Chris took a deep breath and called the first two names. "Heather. Terran." The two team-captains took their pineapple gladly, but the title reluctantly. Chris then continued with the rest of the campers. "Vinson. Raine. Jessie." The three sighed in relief. Cassie and Leighton suddenly got very nervous. "Marietta." Marietta squealed as she took her pineapple. "TJ." TJ showed little emotion as the bottom two were revealed.

**Confession Cam**

"If Leighton gets eliminated right now," TJ said, "it'll be easier to break it up with her."

"The final pineapple of the night goes too…" Chris diverted his gaze from Leighton to Cassie several times. "Cassie." Cassie's brain first registered that Leighton had lost, and then that she had earned a pineapple. She made a gloating face at Leighton before going back and hugging Terran. Leighton stared in shock for a second before glancing back at TJ. He smiled grimly and waved goodbye.

Leighton's eyes welled up and she ran for the dock, nearly sobbing. Seeing her reaction, TJ hit himself on the head.

**Confession Cam**

"Sh-She really did care…" TJ stuttered out. It seemed TJ's eyes were beginning to get wet now, too.

Leighton didn't look back as the boat slowly pulled away from the island. TJ tried to call after her, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the boat's motor.

"I―I love you…" TJ barely mumbled out as the boat finally vanished from view.

**Confession Cam**

"So here's the deal," Vinson began explaining, "Leighton was probably the least able to be manipulated by anyone, and now she's gone. Looks like a good time to start an alliance!"

"Huh," Chris interrupted the tense mood. "Did _not_ see that one coming. Anyway, tomorrow's your day off campers. So…no need to groan, right?" Chris was rewarded with dirty looks. "Right…"

**Girls' Cabin―The Next Day**

With Leighton gone Cassie was able to sleep peacefully. When she awoke in the morning, he was shocked to see the lack of bodies inside the cabin. The girls had usually outnumbered the guys, but that seemed to be lacking right now. The only guys remaining were Allister, Jamie, TJ, Terran and Vinson. It was now an even five to five, with the girls having Cassie, Raine, Jessie, Marietta and Heather.

Cassie got up and got ready for the day. Heather and Jessie had already left for the Mess Hall, Raine was sleeping in and Marietta was, as per usual, scribbling new material into her notebook. Cassie walked outside just in time to run into Vinson.

"Oh, sorry, Vinson," Cassie apologized.

"It's fine," Vinson responded. "No harm done."

Cassie gave a weak smile and began to walk toward the Mess Hall.

"Wait!" Vinson called after her. Cassie turned to be face-to-face with Vinson again. "I know you and Terran are going out, right?" Cassie nodded. "And he's going to be a captain for the challenge tomorrow, right?" Cassie nodded again. "Do you think he might want to win a _little_ more than he wants you?" Cassie pondered that for a moment. On the inside Vinson was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Cassie began. Vinson nodded slightly.

"So I was thinking of starting an alliance with you, to keep you _and_ me going." Vinson paused for a moment to make sure no one was around. "Besides, we're probably the smartest people on the island." Just then Cassie saw Terran waving to her from just outside the boys' cabin.

"Nice try, Vinny," Cassie mocked. "But I don't think he's that kind of guy."

"Suit yourself," Vinson said as he walked away. Cassie ran up to Terran and embraced him, though she did consider what Vinson had brought up…

* * *

I'm going to stop this chapter here. I know it's kind of a cliffy, but I don't want to put ALL of the drama into one chapter! Anyway, again, I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner! But what are you gonna do? R&R POR FAVOR!!!


	26. Basebrawl

Here is the next challenge! Remember, for the next chapter I'll only do the campfire ceremony, not any in-between days. Anyway, on with the challenge!

* * *

The final ten stirred in their beds. It was nearing the end and it had an affect on everyone. Terran and Heather had the most pressure on them, because whatever challenge it was, they would be the captains. When Chris blew his wake-up call, most of the campers were already awake. They grudgingly walked out of the cabins to see Chris dressed like a sports caster and Chef like an umpire.

"It's too early for this!" Raine moaned.

"There's never a wrong time to explore America's past-time!" Chris said in a New-Yorker accent.

**Confession Cam**

"It's going to be the pirate-thing all over again…" Jessie whined.

"Meet me at the baseball diamond in ten!" Chris announced.

Ten minutes later, all ten campers were waiting at the baseball field near Chris's trailer. The sun up above was beating down hard, making everyone sweat profusely. Chris and Chef arrived carrying a few baseballs and a bat.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are gonna play baseball!" Vinson and TJ both smiled.

**Confession Cam**

"A _regular_ sports game?!" TJ sounded excited. "I am gonna totally rock this!"

**Confession Cam**

"Believe it or not, I can _actually_ be very athletic," Vinson explained. "If I can do well during this challenge, I may get a few more people in my alliance."

"Terran, Heather!" Chris motioned the two captains up in front of the other players. "Start picking your teams! Heather, you'll pick first."

Heather wasn't athletic _at all_, so she decided to pick the strongest player she could. "TJ," she almost shouted.

Now it was Terran's turn. "I'll pick…Raine." Raine high-fived Terran as she stood next to him.

"Allister." Heather remembered how well Allister performed during the dodgeball game, and hoped he could do that again.

"Jessie." Terran was starting to get worried. Not that Jessie was a bad player, just that his choices were dwindling.

"Jamie."

"Cassie." Terran felt bad for not picking her sooner, but hoped she would understand. Obviously she did when she smiled at him.

"M―Marietta…" Heather sighed. This was the hardest choice, because Marietta, in a word, was horrible.

"I guess we'll take Vinson!" Terran said happily. Vinson smirked as he stood next to Cassie. Terran, luckily, didn't notice.

"All right! First up is Heather's team. Terran, put everyone in a position, pitcher, catcher, first, second and third. We're gonna play three innings. Let's play ball!"

The teams situated themselves on the field. Terran ended up pitching, with Jessie behind the plate. He put Cassie on first, so that all she hopefully had to do was catch. Vinson was behind him on second, and Raine on third. The first batter up was TJ, which Heather hoped would get them an early lead.

Terran took a deep a breath as he clutched the ball. He chuckled when he saw Chef's hulking figure behind Jessie's small and lithe one. When TJ was ready, Terran let loose one pitch right down the line. A loud crack sounded as the ball went flying. TJ smiled as he ran to first. The ball went over Terran's head and bounced once in front of Vinson. In one, fluid motion, Vinson had caught the ball and threw it to Cassie, who just barely caught it.

"OUT!" Chef's booming voice called. Terran noticed that Vinson is really very good. The next batter was Allister, another strong player. Terran did another pitch right down the line. The ball made its way safely into Jessie's glove.

"STRIKE!" Chef yelled. Allister repositioned himself for the second pitch. Terran saw how he looked kind of awkward and used this to his advantage. He threw another strike. And another. It seemed like no time had passed before Allister was walking back to his teammates.

**Confession Cam**

"Dodgeball was my strong point." Allister shook his head. "Baseball, not so much."

"OUT!" Chef boomed. Jessie gave Terran a thumbs-up, which he passed on to everyone else on his team, especially Vinson.

**Confession Cam**

"We might _actually_ win this thing!" Jessie said, sounding surprised.

The next batter up for Heather's team was Heather herself. She was 'saving' Jamie and Marietta for later. Heather awkwardly held the bat, even worse than Allister. Terran pitched without a thought about it. Surprisingly, Heather hit it, but it was a foul ball. The next pitch went sailing past and Chef called a strike.

"Come on, Terran!" Raine called out. "Just one more!" Terran gave a cocky smile and pitched another ball. After he had pitched, his mouth, along with everyone else's, fell to the floor. Heather, through sheer dumb luck, had hit the ball and it was flying way out into left field. Heather's mind had to register for a second that she had to run.

Raine quickly tried to run to catch it. The ball rested on a patch of grass. Just as Raine got to it, Heather had reached first base. Without really thinking, she threw it at no one in particular. It had somehow made it into Vinson's glove, but it was too slow. Heather had already passed second and was heading for third.

**Confession Cam**

Raine face-palmed. "How could I just leave third open like that? STUPID!"

When Heather was about halfway between third and home, Vinson threw the ball to Terran, who quickly gave it to Jessie. Jessie rose and tried to tag Heather, but barely missed.

"SAFE!" Chef screamed. Heather's team cheered. Heather was in disbelief and pinched herself. Terran sighed to himself, as did Raine. Cassie was neutral and Vinson was happy he was getting respect finally. Jessie was mentally beating herself up. The cheering died down as Jamie took the plate. Terran quickly pitched three strikes, but it didn't phase him.

The teams switched positions and Terran out Vinson up first. Vinson smugly stepped up and glared at TJ. TJ glared back and pitched a perfect strike. Vinson swung and hit an effortless home-run. Vinson ran by Allister, Heather and Jamie and ended up facing Marietta at home. Terran's team cheered as Vinson walked in.

**Confession Cam**

"That kid is _good_!" TJ said disbelievingly.

(A/N: I'm getting kinda bored describing, so from now one I'll just straight-up tell you what happens! :))

The next batter up was Terran, who got a double. Next was Jessie, who was able to walk to first. After Jessie was Raine, who was able to hit Terran in, but got Jessie out at second. Terran was forced to put in Cassie next. She tried her hardest, but ended up striking out. Then Vinson was up again. He was able to hit Raine in, who was on second, but did end up getting himself out on third.

Play continued throughout the second inning. TJ and Marietta, through a huge surprise, both got runs for their team. Vinson was able to knock in Jessie and Terran, and himself with another home-run, leaving the score at three-to-five in favor of Terran's team.

At the top of the third, Marietta surprised everyone again by getting a double. TJ got a triple, knocking Marietta in, and Heather was just able to get on first. Allister and Jamie both struck out. While Jamie was batting, TJ was able to get home, but in the process Heather got out. Terran changed his lineup slightly, beginning with Cassie, who struck out. Raine was next and got onto second. Jessie then got onto first, and Terran hit a double, leaving him on second, Raine going home, and Jessie on third. Vinson was up next, and was only able to squeeze out a single, getting Jessie into home. Cassie was up again, and struck out, effectively ending the game.

"With the final score being four-to-six, Terran;s team are the winners!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. Terran's team cheered as Heather's sighed. "But there's a twist!" Chris added a second later. That immediately killed the mood.

**Confession Cam**

"There are always is…" Jamie mused.

"Terran, since you are the winning team's captain, you are safe!" Terran smiled slightly as Chris continued. "You have to pick one person from your own team to be safe with you, and one person from the opposite team." Terran was shocked, to say the least, but did what he had to do.

"Umm…" He tapped his chin. He looked at Vinson, Raine, Jessie and Cassie. Cassie was his girlfriend and probably the worst player in the game behind Allister and Jamie. "Cassie!" he chose. "And…" he looked the other team up and down. TJ had been one of his best friends on the island, until the incident with Leighton. Marietta was very good, but would probably be voted off regardless. Jamie and Allister were both terrible and Heather really wasn't a handicap or a power. "Marietta!" Marietta squealed and hugged Terran. He politely pushed her off once he felt Cassie's glare on him.

**Confession Cam**

"That girl might be a little too overprotective…" Terran said.

"Good deal!" Chris said. "As for the rest of you, I'll be seeing at the campfire tonight!"

* * *

Sorry, but I just HAD to keep Marietta! She is by far my favorite to write about! Anyway…vote in the poll…review…all that good stuff! Peace out, sauerkraut!


	27. Another One Bites The Dust

Here is the next campfire ceremony! I was a little surprised by the outcome, because the person going home I thought was a favorite to win!

* * *

All campers were gathered at the campfire. Even Terran, Marietta and Cassie, who had already received their pineapples. Tensions were high, as this was one the beginning of the descent into the very last ceremony. Chris emerged in front of the fire, holding the tray with only six pineapples.

"Campers, if you do not receive a pineapple, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers." Chris paused and stared uncomfortably at all the nervous campers. "The first pineapple goes to…Vinson." Vinson received his pineapple like he knew he would. "The next two go to…Jessie…and TJ." The next two got their pineapples in a similar way. "Raine." Chris threw the next pineapple to Raine, who high-fived Jessie. The three left were Allister, Jamie and Heather, all three who performed bad at the game.

**Confession Cam**

"I had to break up a couple," Vinson explained. "That way, the person remaining will be more vulnerable. Bye-bye, Jamie!"

Allister squeezed Jamie's hand. Heather had both of her hands in her lap and was screaming inside of her head.

"The next pineapple goes to…Allister." Allister felt relieved for a moment, until e saw Jamie's face. He hugged him tightly until the next name was called. "Jamie." Jamie's mouth almost hit the ground. He kissed Allister long and deep] and then took his pineapple. Heather smiled slightly and stood up.

"Okay, even _I'm _shocked, and I knew the answer! This is just like the Bridgette thing* from last season!" Chris almost shouted.

Raine gave Heather a hug. "Sorry, girl. No hard feelings, right?" Heather shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I guess I was going to go sometime!" Heather tried sound joyful, and in a way, she was.

**Confession Cam**

"I GET TO SEE BRENT!" was all Heather could say.

As the Boat of Losers pulled away, Heather waved back at her friends she made. They waved back.

"She was starting to be just a background character…" Jamie said under his breath.

* * *

And with that, Heather's gone! Next challenge will be up next week, maybe by Thursday. So until then, keep being awesome readers/reviewers!

* BRIDGETTE IS THE BEST CHARACTER ON TDI AND SHE WAS VOTED OFF UNFAIRLY!!!!!


	28. Hide Out!

Next challenge coming at you! This one is based off a game I have to play for PE that is SOOO fun! But Chris 'alternated' it a bit and now it might not be so fun…

**Boys' Cabin**

* * *

The boys were just awakening for the day. TJ, who had been a _lot_ less party-beast-ish ever since Leighton was kicked off, woke up first. For some reason, he felt rejuvenated and…happy. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He glanced over at Terran. His smile quickly faded to a grimace.

**Confession Cam**

"I know Leighton is the one who made the initiative," TJ said, "but Terran still kissed my girl. He used to be my friend, but now…I don't know. Maybe I should try to get _his_ girlfriend kicked off…"

TJ got up and got ready, which awoke the other boys. Today was a challenge day, and nobody wanted to lose.

"Campers! Report to the Mess Hall immediately!" Chris voice had an irritating ring to it today that could only mean something dangerous, or illegal, was the challenge. The nine remaining campers went into the Mess Hall and saw it was set up similar to the Dodgeball challenge. There were eight gymnastics mats set up around the perimeter of the court at regular intervals. There were also three ball in the center of the court.

"Great. What now?" Raine asked rhetorically.

"I'm glad you asked, Raine!" Chris popped out from behind one of the mats. "We are going to be playing a little game called Hideout. You will be split into three teams of three, as chosen by me and Chef." Chris snickered before explaining the rules of the game. One team will be on the inside of the court, one team will be running around and inline with the mats, and one will be on the outside of the court. The team that is running must run from mat to mat and try not to be hit with a ball that is being thrown by the other two teams." The campers were obviously confused, so Chris explained in greater detail. "The two teams will try to throw the balls and get the running team out. The running team can hide behind mats so they can't be hit, but the team that can still see them can still hit them. That's why the teams on the inside and outside have to work together and the running team must strategize what mats to hide behind. Once you are hit, you're out and can't go back in. After everyone is out, we will rotate teams. We will do it a second time so each team can run."

"Okay…so let's get started!" Chef shouted from behind. He put on a pair of crescent shaped glasses and read off a list. "Team One, on the inside, Marietta, Vinson, and Terran. Team Two, and running, Cassie, Jamie, and Jessie. Last, Team Three, on the outside, TJ, Allister, and Raine." Chef removed his glasses and apron and revealed a referee's uniform. He sat down on a bench and glared at the campers as they moved into their positions.

"All right, the team that goes the longest without getting all of their players out win," Chris said before Chef blew his whistle…very loudly.

**Confession Cam**

"I swear, by the end of today, I'll be deaf." Raine put a finger in her ear and shook her head.

Vinson, Terran and Marietta each took one of the balls while Cassie, Jamie, and Jessie began to run. Chef had started a stopwatch and was watching it without blinking. Jamie was obviously the slowest and was the first one thrown out, by Vinson. TJ caught the ball that got Jamie out. Jessie quickly ducked behind a mat, facing the Team Three. Cassie was still running, and was thrown out by Marietta. Jessie saw this and sighed. She began to run again and narrowly dodged the ball thrown by Terran. Luckily TJ had thrown his ball and got Jessie out.

**Confession Cam**

"Seriously?" Jessie half-asked, half-screamed. "My team, officially, sucks!"

**Confession Cam**

"I know I caused our team to lose," Jamie said in a slight whisper. "Chris should know not to put two really bad people with one decent person!"

"And with only twenty-two seconds on the clock, Team Two is out!" Chris blew his whistle and the teams changed. Now Team One was running, Team Three was on the inside, and Team Two was on the outside. Chef blew his whistle and started the clock again. Marietta and Terran ran ahead while Vinson stayed behind a bit. Marietta and Terran were just able to get behind a mat before TJ and Allister could get them out. No one had paid attention to Vinson, who was able to walk around the court once. Jessie had caught one of the balls thrown and quickly tried to throw it at someone. She successfully got Marietta out, but missed Terran. Terran had just barely stopped moving to avoid being hit with the ball.

**Confession Cam**

"Dodged a bullet with that one!" Terran said with a smile.

Terran ran to the next at while Vinson ducked behind the one he was just at. Raine tried to throw a ball from her side to Cassie so she could hit Vinson, but she dropped it. Vinson continued to run. Terran had left his mat and was now behind TJ, but didn't see Jamie behind him. Allister saw this and smirked. He quickly got another ball and passed it to Jamie. Jamie looked surprised for half a second, before he threw it wildly. It hit Terran in the back and he was out. Now all that remained was Vinson.

**Confession Cam**

"I guess I'm not that bad after all." Jamie laughed to himself.

Allister gave a not-so-secret smile to Jamie. He was able to bring back his Dodgeball skills back and now held a ball. With a flick of his wrist, the ball was sent flying at Vinson, but Vinson was able to jump and dodged it. He bounded behind a mat, but didn't realize Jessie was behind him. She had gotten Allister's ball and hit Vinson with a cou-degré.

"That's how _I_ roll!" Jessie said. Jamie and Cassie came up and gave her a well-deserved high-five.

"That was an awesome play," Chris began, "but they still got a time of one-minute and fifteen-seconds." At the mention of this, Marietta, Terran and Vinson all gave each other high-fives.

**Confession Cam**

"Vinson is _definitely_ going in my diary!" Marietta squealed. "A loser who turned into one of the coolest people ever! What's better than that?"

"Last round!" Chris blew his whistle and the teams got into place. It was now Team Three with Raine, TJ, and Allister running. Jessie had already taken one of the balls, and had given the other ones to Vinson and Marietta. Jamie and Cassie, again, were being 'saved' for later. Chris blew his whistle and Chef started his stopwatch. TJ ran forward super fast. Raine played the game cautiously and ran from mat to mat. Allister put his Dodgeball, again, to use and dodged almost every ball thrown to him. Not ten-seconds in, Vinson had gotten another ball and threw it at TJ.

It almost seemed like slow motion. TJ had jumped into the air with Vinson's ball following close behind. TJ slowly mouthed, "No!" as the ball hot him where the sun don't shine. TJ gasped and fell to the ground. He clutched his private parts and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My…grandchildren…" he squeaked. Chef walked over and pulled him from the game. Play continued, with Raine and Allister lasting a surprisingly long time. One-minute had passed, and Raine and Allister had yet to get out. Teams One and Two tried desperately, but to no avail. Vinson had thrown a ball at Raine, and through a wacky turn of events, got her out. The ball bounced off one mat, then two, then hit the roof, and finally fell on Raine's head.

**Confession Cam**

"Do the laws of physics not exist here or something? Seriously, that's crazy!" Raine was obviously mad and red in the face.

"Five seconds until Team One wins…" Chris announced. Allister suddenly realized he was the only one left. He began to sprint from mat to mat, barely avoiding balls. Secretly, Jamie wanted to cheer for Allister, but knew he couldn't. He remembered how Jessie had reamed Heather and Terran for going out with somebody on the opposite team. Even though she did end up dating Derrick, she will probably feel the same way in this situation.

"Three…two…one!" Allister had just barely gotten behind a mat and dodged a ball thrown by Terran. His face suddenly lit up when his team one. Raine ran over and gave him a hug, which was awkwardly ended. TJ was still in pain, bit was still able to sound out a "Woohoo."

"And Team One is the winner! Raine, Allister and TJ all have invincibility. As for the rest of you, the campfire will be where you left it last night!"

* * *

And CUT! That is the end of another challenge! It feels good to be in a regular-updating mood again! I'm starting to run out of challenges again, so send in some requests! Vote in the poll, and review, review, REVIEW!!! I think I'm around 190 reviews for this story, and my goal is 250 by the end of it. I also have made a list of the remaining campers and how I think they'd be voted off.

9. Jamie

8. Cassie

7. Jessie

6. Allister

5. Marietta

4. TJ

3. Terran

2. Vinson

And the winner is…

RAINE!!!

This should in NO way influence your votes, at ALL. This is just my prediction, and is VERY subject to change! SEE YOU SOON!


	29. Hardest Goodbye

SO sorry I kept you guys waiting again! I've been über sick since Thursday (my Spring Break started on Friday, so sad…) I know that's not a good excuse, but at least I'm getting to this! There is now officially only one couple left after tonight's elimination. Again, I will only show the elimination because there's going to be a LOT of drama in the next challenge.

* * *

Nine desperate campers were gathered around the campfire. Some where confident, others, not so much. When Chris emerged carrying a silver platter with only five pineapple, nerves soared. Chris smiled and explained the rules they had heard so much before. "As you know, TJ, Raine, and Allister are all safe." The team gave a small cheer as Chris continued. "If you do not receive a pineapple, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers." Chris picked up two pineapples. "One for Vinson. One for Terran." The two boys high-fived each other as Chris ran down the list. "Marietta. Jessie." The two girls then higged each other. It was now down to the final two. Cassie and Jamie.

Both had done horribly and would not be surprised if they were sent home. Vinson gave a very caring and loving look at Jamie. Jamie returned the look and then turned back to Chris. Terran wanted to do the same to Cassie, but couldn't bring himself to.

**Confession Cam**

"At this point in the game," Terran said with a serious face, for once, "I don't think it'll be good to be in a relationship. Our break-up won't be like TJ and Leighton's, but it'll be more slow and drawn out."

"And the last pineapple of the night goes to…Cassie!" Chris tossed the pineapple to Cassie, who squealed like a schoolgirl. She immediately ran over and hugged Terran, who only halfheartedly hugged her back. "Jamie, I'm sorry, but it's Playa Des Losers for you!" Jamie stood up with his head hanging down. Allister watched after him as he stepped onto the dock. In an action of pure passion, Allister sprang to his feet and chased after Jamie. Just before Jamie was about to step on the Boat of Losers, Allister grabbed him around the waist and twirled him around.

"I―I'll miss you…" Allister softly whispered. Jamie could only nod until his lips were viciously attacked by Allister's. Marietta sighed and made an "Awww!" noise as Jamie was forcibly pulled onto the Boat of Losers and out of Allister's grip. Allister fell to his knees in shock. He then put his head between his knees and sobbed.

Chris watching this and a single tear came to his eye. "O―Okay. R―rest up campers. We have a big challenge t―tomorrow." Chris then ran away like a girl to his trailer.

"I always knew there was a soft side to that sadist!" Raine quipped.

* * *

Wasn't that sad? Now the next challenge will be a TDI prom, and I need to one fact about your characters: Have any of them seen the movie _She's All That_? It seemed like a weird question, but it's pivotal! Just review saying yes or no and your characters name! If you don't say anything, I'll take it as a no.


	30. Prom Night, or Day part 1

Here's the much anticipated prom challenge! Now you will see how _She's All That_ plays into it! There will also be a twist at the end, so be careful who you "vote" for!

* * *

Dread was hanging in the air as the campers slept. It was a challenge day. Vinson was excited, however. He had slowly won over almost everyone in the camp, and now nothing was holding him back from coming out on top. Allister was deeply depressed since Jamie left last night. His pillow was soaked with tears. It felt like trenches were dig into his face where his tears had fallen. Terran was stirring in his sleep, dreaming about how things might end up with Cassie. TJ was the only one who seemed absolutely fine. He had decided Terran was still an okay dude and didn't have anything to do with the Leighton fiasco.

It was a weird day indeed when there seemed to be more drama in the boys' cabin than in the girls'. Of course Marietta still royally peeved the other girls, but they had all grown tolerant of each other. Slowly the campers awoke and made their to the Mess Hall to 'eat' their 'breakfast.' When they got in there, they were all pleasantly shocked.

"Welcome campers!" Chris greeted. He was wearing alight blue tux and a cheesy smile. Chef was standing menacingly behind him, in a sparkly pink dress. All the benches and tables were gone and a huge dance floor was set up. Several lights adorned the roof and there was a DJ's turntable and sound system set up near the kitchen. Four changing booths were also set up along one of the walls.

**Confession Cam**

"This will not end well…" Jessie said flatly.

"I give up, what are we doing Chris," Jessie said. Some of the others looked around the room, completely confused.

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" Chris chuckled. Chef grunted and shook his head. "We will be hosting the first ever Total Drama Island Prom!" Everyone gasped, and Jessie nearly fainted. "There will be two parts to the challenge: one where you have to get dressed and two where you will be judged on how well you dance." Eight jaws hit the floor. "You will do both of these challenges in teams of two."

With that last statement, Chef produced a bowler's filled with strips of paper. "Girls, reach into the Hat of Destiny to pick your partner!" Chef walked to every female camper and each one picked a strip. "Okay," Chris said, "read out loud who you got!"

Raine went first. "Allister. Not bad."

Jessie sighed before saying her name aloud. "Vinson."

Cassie seemed deeply sad about who she picked. "T―TJ…"

That only left Marietta. "Terran."

Chris smiled. "All―righty then. Here's the rules for the first part. Each team will go into one of the booths. Inside, there will be a bunch of clothes of all different sizes. The teammates have to dress themselves up, but with a twist." Chris nodded to Chef who held a box of handcuffs. He passed one out to every couple. "One of you will have your hands cuffed behind your back!" The couples looked pleadingly at each other. In the end, it was the guys who wore the handcuffs. "Whoever comes out fully dressed first wins. Ready? GO!"

The teams scrambled into their changing rooms. It was complete chaos for the first couple of minutes while everything was being situated. Luckily, the rooms were comfortable enough for two, three people.

**Raine and Allister**

Raine began sorting through the mountain of tuxedos and dresses on the floor. Allister watched in silence as she worked. When she had finally found a dress she liked, she showed it to Allister.

"What about this one?" Raine asked Allister. Allister could only shrug. "Well, that doesn't help at all! Here hold this while I look for a new one―oh crap!" Raine face-palmed and shook her head. "I'm turning into the people I make fun of."

Allister sighed as Raine continued to shift through the clothes, although more rough now.

**Jessie and Vinson**

Jessie had already picked out a dress for herself. Her and Vinson were facing a dilemma, however. How was Jessie going to change?

"What if I just turn around?" Vinson suggested. Jessie felt her cheeks blush.

"Umm, I guess that could work…but no peeking!" Jessie yelled. She examined her dress one more time. It was beautiful scarlet and covered in sequins.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Vinson said sarcastically.

"Good." After Vinson was facing away, Jessie slowly began to undress. Vinson felt curiosity tugging at his gaze, but he couldn't let Jessie start hating him now.

**Confession Cam**

"It's not exactly discreet that Jessie doesn't like me," Vinson said. "So I definitely am _not _going to screw this up."

When Jessie was just in her bra and underwear, Vinson moved his head just half a centimeter. He then felt Jessie's hand colliding with his cheek full force. "I SAID NO PEEKING!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Vinson quickly turned back around and rubbed his cheek with his shoulder. It was going to be a long challenge…

**Cassie and TJ**

Cassie's dress was already on, though she was only halfheartedly trying in the challenge. She kept hearing giggles and laughter coming from Terran and Marietta's room. She was definitely more sad than mad. TJ really didn't notice―or care―that much. When it was time for TJ to get dressed, a problem was reached.

"Um, Cassie? I think your going to have to undress me…" TJ said nervously.

"What? Oh yeah…" Cassie, barely there mentally, began to unzip TJ's pants and pulled on a pair of black trousers. Then she casually lifted his shirt up and put on his new shirt and jacket. TJ felt about ready to die of embarrassment, but Cassie still seemed indifferent.

**Confession Cam**

"I am officially no better than Terran!" TJ almost screamed.

**Marietta and Terran**

"Wait…wait…wait…GOT IT!" Marietta cheered.

"Wahoo!" Terran cheered after. The two had become fast friends, both realizing they had a lot in common. They were continually laughing the entire challenge. Marietta had just put on shoe on Terran, which had taken her a good five minutes to do. They were having an absolute ball, and neither thought anything of it. After all, Marietta had Damon, and Terran had Cassie―for now.

"What's next?" Terran asked. He now had both shoes and his pants on. Marietta had her dress ready. It was golden yellow, with two ribbons wrapping around her neck. The ribbons kept untying, though, whenever she moved.

"Um, shirt!" Marietta laughed as she dig through the pile of clothes. Terran laughed too at their inability to forget something as simple as a shirt. "Got one!" Marietta called out.

"Awesome!" Terran answered. Marietta struggled to get his first shirt off, then to replace it.

Then they heard a whistle. "Okay, campers! Come on out, we have our winners!" Terran and Marietta looked at each other and laughed…again. Terran only had only sleeve of a shirt on and Marietta's dress was riding up her leg. Together, they both looked completely ridiculous. Nevertheless, that's how they walked.

They saw Chris standing next to the winners: Cassie and TJ. Both didn't look too enthusiastic. The other campers, however, didn't look much better than Terran and Marietta themselves. Vinson's was almost entirely crimson red and had distinct handprints. Jessie was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, obviously irritated. Raine and Allister appeared to be the only normal ones, with the only item of clothing missing being a jacket for Allister. One by one, Chef came by and unlocked the handcuffs.

Terran, with his now free arm, gave Marietta a high-five. "I can move again!" Marietta returned the high-five.

"Awesome! Now I won't have to dress you like a little kid anymore!"

"Aw…but it was so much fun!" Terran answered in a baby's voice. The two started laughing uncontrollably again. Chris gave them a very stern look, and they instantly stopped talking. Raine and Allister stared at them blankly while TJ and Cassie did their best to ignore them. Terran and Marietta then quickly fixed their clothes, as did everyone else. Once everyone was settled, Chris spoke again.

"Okay! So Cassie and TJ won the first part of the challenge. That means they get ten points!" Chris got out a clipboard and wrote scribbled something down.

"Wait, y'all never said anything about points!" Raine said.

"Oh. Yeah. About that. I have a rubric that I will be judging each of you on in three categories. Since TJ and Cassie won the first part of the challenge, they get a perfect ten points in the 'Clothing' category." Chris rolled his eyes as he explained this. He just didn't know why teenagers had to ask so many questions… "Now I have to judge the rest of you!" Chris said much more happily.

He walked up and looked glaringly at Raine and Allister, Jessie and Vinson, and Terran and Marietta. He gave Raine and Allister an eight, Jessie and Vinson a six, and Terran and Marietta a three. "Okay! Now it's time for the final part! The prom dance!" Chris said after writing down the last score.

"I thought you said there were three categories you were judging?" TJ piped up. Chris face-palmed.

"Again with the questions?" Chris sighed and answered the question. "It's a surprise. Now can we just move to the dance floor?"

Chris walked frustratedly to the dance floor with Chef at his side. Chef pressed a couple on a remote that lowered a gleaming crystal ball. Chef then jumped behind the turntables and removed his dress. He was now wearing his more respectable Chef's suit. He picked up a pair of sunglasses and cooly put them on his face. He then placed a clip-on earring in his left ear. He pushed a couple more buttons and the lights dimmed down low. Soft background music began to play.

Chris had regained his composure and continued to explain the rules. "The couples will dance together on the dance floor. There will be three different dances: freestyle, slow, and a surprise one at the end. Whoever does the best in all three dances will get ten points." Chris paused and was glad to see no questions. His smile arrived again. "Okay! Put on your dancing shoes campers! Let's get this started!"

Chris stepped out of the dance floor and the eight finalists stepped onto it. It was going to be a very, _very_ long challenge…

* * *

I'm going to post this in two parts, and this is the end of part one. The twist is that a whole couple (two people) will be going home! And there won't be a poll! I matched up the pairs to cause drama (that you'll see later) and so I could get rid of two people I am starting to get bored with :/. I will have a poll up to see which of the couples is _your_ least favorite, just so I don't overly offend anyone. See you when part 2 comes out!


	31. Prom Night, or Day part 2

Okay! Lame excuse time! I have been really busy (original, Tanner…) with school, and life in general. I can't believe it's almost been a MONTH since I last updated. A MONTH! Next time I go that long, I want you guys to bombard me with PM's telling me to hurry it up! Now without further ado, let's see how an awkward high school prom turns into an EXTREMELY awkward TDI challenge!

* * *

The four couples stood awkwardly on the dance floor next to each other. Jessie had her arms crossed and a sneer across her face as Vinson repeatedly tried to apologize to her. No matter how much he pleaded, her shoulder grew increasingly colder to him.

"C'mon, Jessie! It was just instinct! I can't be the only guy to have looked!" Vinson gave desperate looks to TJ and Terran, who only ignored him. He didn't bother turning to Allister for obvious reasons. Jessie grunted softly and went back to ignoring him. Vinson sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, campers!" Chris announced. "The first dance will start soon! It'll last for one minute, and whoever does the best gets ten points. Hit it, Chef!" Chris moved further from the dance floor and looked intently at both the campers and the clipboard in his hands. Chef hit several buttons and brought one switch all the way to the top. A really annoying and really loud pop song began to blast through the speakers. Slowly, the lyrics known almost universally began to be heard.

"_You get the limo out front,_

_Ooh, wah, ooh, _

_Hottest styles every shoe every color._

_Yeah, being famous it can be kind of fun,_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers._

_Who would've thought that a girl like, me could double as a super star…_

"_You get the best of both worlds!_

_Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show!_

_You get the best of both worlds!_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!"_

Not one of the campers moved. Raine looked halfway between puking and turning into the Hulk. Allister stood completely still like he was in pain. Jessie remained pouting with Vinson staring at the ground. Terran glanced at Marietta, who shifted nervously.

**Confession Cam**

Marietta was bouncing up and down on the seat. "I really, really, _really,_ like Hannah Montana, but I didn't want any one to not like me because of it." Marietta plucked a stray hair out of her eyes. "Let's face it: I'm like the most well-liked person I this competition."

TJ seemed pretty neutral, not really caring what was happening. He just couldn't get his mind off of Leighton… After that campfire ceremony, he hadn't been the same. He thought voting off that little bitch would make him feel better, but it did the opposite. Now it was as if the partying gene had been erased from his DNA. Deep down, TJ did still really like Leighton, and he knew Leighton liked him right back.

All Cassie could do was look at Terran and Marietta standing next to each other. Cassie is usually not a jealous person and is a wallflower. But there was something about how Terran and Marietta seemed to like each other that put a giant chip her shoulder. After all, Terran was the one who got her to talk after being completely silent. Terran was thinking about Cassie, too, and about how he used to really like her. She was so nice, sweet and considerate…but he could feel themselves drifting apart. There wasn't anything, per se, he _dis_liked about her, just not enough things he _liked_ about her.

Chris stared impatiently at the campers. "Okay! The minute's over! You all get zero points!" Chris face-palmed. "What is it with kids these days?"

**Confession Cam**

"So the slow dance is next…," Vinson thought out loud. "I'm going to have to touch Jessie… I'm going to die now. I'm going to _totally_ die now!"

Chris motioned for Chef to lower the music and change the song. Soft ballroom music began to sound through the Mess Hall. It wasn't as bad as Hannah Montana, but it still was not pleasurable, by any means. Chris announced, "Slow dance portion, one minute: beginning, NOW!"

This time, the couples really did try to dance. Marietta turned to Terran and forcibly put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulder and began to gently sway back and forth. Terran felt his face turn red as Marietta led the dance. Marietta gave him a look saying she was serious about winning this competition. Terran gave her a weak smile and they danced for the entire minute.

Jessie and Vinson, however, were not getting as much accomplished. Jessie had grabbed Vinson by the collar, even though he must have been a full foot taller than her. "Listen: I want this million dollars. You are going to keep your hands above my waist at _all_"―she jabbed in him in the chest―"times. Capiche?" Vinson nodded in fear and the two enemies began to dance with each other, albeit very stiffly and reluctantly.

Raine and Allister was the only couple who was dancing like it wasn't a big deal. Allister liked Raine as a friend. She was nice, though a little brash, and a very strong competitor. Thoughts of possible forming an alliance with her crossed Allister's mind. Raine was thinking the same of Allister. They both had strong qualities, and would make a perfect final two.

TJ and Cassie barely moved. Cassie couldn't stop staring at Terran Marietta. It infuriated her to no end. TJ's mind was somewhere completely different. He barely realized he was dancing until he heard Chris announce the dance was over.

"All right! We finally have some dancers!" Chris made a few marks on his clipboard. "The winner of that dance is…Terran and Marietta! So that's ten points for them, for a total of thirteen! Raine and Allister, you got second place, with nine points, brining you up to first place with seventeen points!" Allister gave Raine a high five and the two hugged in a nonromantic way. "Jessie and Vinson…you got a four for trying to kill each other, for a total of ten points. And Cassie and TJ, you barely did anything and will receive of two, earning you twelve points."

Again, TJ was barely phased by the revelation that he was in second-to-last place. Cassie was angry, but it didn't show.

**Confession Cam**

"I know I'm a distraction…," Cassie said pathetically. "I know I'm bringing down TJ and he'll probably be eliminated because of me. I also know I'm bringing Terran down, too. If it comes down to it, I might vote myself out." A single tear fell down Cassie's cheek.

"Now we will start the final dance! Then after that, I will give points based on the final, unknown category. Dancers ready? GO!" Chef played the final song. It had a very familiar sound to it…

"_Check it now, _

_Funk soul brother, let it rock now,_

_Funk soul brother, check it out now."_

"OHMYGOD!" Terran and Marietta screamed at the same time. They then glanced at each other in surprise. "Wait, have you seen _She's All That_?" Terran asked.

"It's one of my favorite movies!" Marietta squealed. "Do you know the dance they do during the prom scene to this song?"

Terran smiled and nodded. Like clockwork, Marietta and Terran began to perform every move from the dance perfectly. Chris watched in awe. Chef's jaw dropped when he saw the perfectly executed moves.

Raine had seen the movie, too, and knew the dance as well. "Allister, let's do this! Follow me!" Raine began to do the dance in perfect timing with Terran and Marietta. Allister struggled to follow, but did an okay job. Jessie and Vinson tried desperately to copy the moves, but failed miserably.

**Confession Cam**

"I am not a dancer," Jessie explained, "but I'll become one to win the show."

TJ and Cassie had literally given up and walked off the dance floor. They went from winning the first, to absolutely bombing the last challenge. If it was their time, it was best not to prolong the inevitable. "Time!" Chris called out as the minute ended. Terran and Marietta were breathing heavily and were smiling. For the first time since Terran began to have second thoughts about Cassie, he was genuinely happy.

Raine and Allister were completely wiped out, and Jessie and Vinson looked like they had just ridden a roller coaster. Raine gave Allister another "good job" high-five. TJ and Cassie stood idly by and awaited the results. "Again," Chris continued, "the winners are Terran and Marietta with a perfect ten! Their final score is twenty-three! Raine and Allister, another second-place victory worth seven points, keeping your overall score the highest with twenty-four! Vinson and Jessie, you got four points and now have fourteen points." Chris gulped before saying the last score. "TJ and Cassie, you guys got a zero, leaving you in last place with twelve points."

**Confession Cam**

Vinson shrugged his shoulders. "At least we didn't come in last. Jessie can't still be that made at me…"

"And now, the final category!" The campers tensed up, for this last judging decided who was going home. Whoever got the lowest score went home without even a vote… "The category was how well you worked together with your partner. Raine and Allister win, hands-down, and get ten points!" Raine and Allister cheered and hugged again. "You two are definitely safe in first place and have earned a place in the top six! Next, Terran and Marietta, you got an eight, and are joining Raine and Allister in the top six!"

The four winning campers all joined in a group hug. The last two teams, Jessie and Vinson, and Cassie and TJ, looked incredibly nervous. Jessie was squeezing her fists together, ready to knock Vinson over the head. TJ had a bead of sweat roll down his brow and Cassie's knees quivered. "Both of you teams did not work together like partners should. But one did do better than the other." Chris glanced back and forth between the two pairs. "Jessie and Vinson, you to are the last campers joining the final six!"

Vinson looked incredibly relieved and Jessie didn't look as hostile now. Cassie smiled slightly, as did TJ. Terran walked up to Cassie and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry…" he stammered out. Cassie pushed his arms off of her.

"It's fine." Cassie then leaned in and whispered something that only Terran could hear. "Kick all of their asses." Terran smiled at the shy girl as she walked out of the Mess Hall and onto the Dock of Shame with TJ on her heels. TJ seemed ecstatic about boarding the Boat of Losers.

**Confession Cam**

"I'll finally be able to see Leighton again!" TJ's bright, party-animal eyes retrieved their exuberant glow. "I just hope I don't mess it up this time!" he ended with a chuckle.

The two former campers waved at the six remaining as the Boat of Losers disappeared into the horizon.

"Well, that wraps another challenge!" Chris said. He turned to the final six. "No need to wake up tomorrow, there's not gonna be a challenge tomorrow!" The campers cheered at the opportunity to finally take a break from the competition.

* * *

DONE!!! This was one of the funnest chapters to write! I think it's kinda funny how this worked out: the entire final six are all from the Fighting Mongooses! If you haven't seen She's All That, go to YouTube and search for "She's All That prom scene dance" to see the dance from the challenge. And if you got the quote from season one of TDI, you are on my awesome list! Next chapter there will be a LOT of drama and will better establish alliances and Vinson as the antagonist. Again, I'm sorry this took forever, but I've been busy. Once summer hits in just under a month, I'll have LOTS of time to tie up this and all my other stories! Hopefully this story will be done before that, though! And as always, PLZ R&R!!!


	32. Alliances, Alliances, Alliances

So this is the next in-between chapter! Like I said earlier, these will be more sporadic now. I think I'm going to do one more, after the final three is announced, and that'll be it. So without further ado, here is Total Drama Island, SEASON 2!

* * *

There were only six campers left, three of which were boys. Two out of three slept as comfortably as they could in their rock-hard bunks. Vinson, the odd man out, had woken up early to go to the Mess Hall. He wasn't expecting to find anything edible, though. He was looking for a potential alliance.

**Confession Cam**

"It's down to the final six," Vinson stated. "I've been under the radar for a while, and it's paid off. But right now, I know I have Jessie as an enemy. Her and Raine are like this"―Vinson twisted two fingers together―"If they get together, I could be the next one going home. I have a feeling that Allister is going to be neutral the whole way through, and Terran and Marietta seem to be pretty tight." Vinson paused and gathered his thoughts for a moment. "I don't know who I'm going to get on my side."

Vinson walked into the Mess Hall and saw Jessie and Raine together. _Of course,_ Vinson thought to himself. He gave a smile to the girls. Raine returned it, but Jessie gave him a scowl.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly as he took a seat opposite them.

"Nothing much," Raine answered. Jessie's eyes squinted together at Vinson. A bead of sweat raced down his neck.

"Cool. So I was wondering…" Vinson began. Jessie abruptly silenced him.

"No." Her answer was short, sweet, and to the point.

"But you don't even know…"

"No." Jessie said again. She crossed her arms across her chest.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Let him talk, Jess." Raine was never particularly _nice_ to Vinson, but wasn't hostile, either.

"Well, it is nearing the end, and there are six people left…" Before Vinson could finish his sentence, Jessie had interrupted.

"You mean you want an alliance?" Jessie's scowl turned into a look of disapproval. "Did you even watch last season? Alliances never work!"

"Yeah, and why us? Why didn't you ask some other people?" Vinson turned red at Raine's comment.

"Well, Marietta and Terran are kinda already together…and Allister is kind of unapproachable…" Vinson stuttered heavily, but he shocked Raine.

"Wait, are you saying Terran and _Marietta_ are like, a couple?" Raine gasped and slumped into her seat. Vinson turned to his normal color and played along with this new idea.

"Oh, yeah! As soon as Cassie left, Terran was all about Marietta!" Vinson nodded arrogantly. Jessie saw through Vinson's ruse, though.

"Didn't Marietta say her and _Damon_ were going out?" Jessie cracked a half-smile. Vinson thought for a moment before answering.

"You believed her? That was just a cover-up so Cassie wouldn't get suspicious!" Vinson's plan was almost foolproof now! Jessie refrained from asking any further questions.

"How did you find all this out?" Raine asked.

"H―Her diary!" Vinson blurted out. It was a lam excuse, but it must have worked.

"Okay, I'll be in your silly little alliance, but _only_ until the final three, then it's fair game." Jessie stuck out her hand, and Raine placed hers on top of it.

"I'll be in, too."

Vinson placed his hand above all the other girls'. "Agreed." Vinson quickly stood up and left the Mess Hall.

**Confession Cam**

"So now I have Jessie and Raine on my side!" Vinson said cheerfully. He pretended to shoot a basket. "I almost have this game won!"

**Boys' Cabin**

Terran awoke at around ten o'clock, to see Allister sitting up in his bed, staring at the floor. Allister hadn't really spoken since Jamie had been booted off the island. Terran knew all too well the pain he was feeling. Obviously what Allister and Jamie had was very special. Nothing Terran and Cassie, TJ and Leighton, or even Heather and Brent had could compare to that. Terran got out of his bunk and sat next to Allister. He patted him on the back a couple times.

"It's okay, bud," he said with a comforting smile. "There's just about a week and a half until this is over. You'll see him again."

Allister usually wasn't the emotional type. He rarely showed emotion. Ever. Jamie had changed all that. Just like Terran taught Cassie to talk, Jamie taught Allister to feel. Right now, Allister was feeling a mix of sorrow, happiness, and most of all, love. He felt sorry that Jamie was gone. He was happy that Terran was attempting to cheer him up. He felt a love stronger than anyone else could imagine for Jamie.

"Thanks, Terran." Allister returned a smile. Terran hadn't said much, it was just enough to get Allister out of his depression. Terran stood and gave Allister another at on the back.

"You'll be all right! You just gotta stick it out!" Terran the got dressed and left the cabin, leaving Allister by himself. Allister's smile never left his face. He remembered the first time he saw Jamie on the Dock of Shame… He was so awkward, and cute, who could resist him?

**Confession Cam**

"Terran got through to me," Allister said softly. "I shouldn't rely on self-pity. I'm gonna win this!"

**Girls' Cabin**

Marietta was still getting her beauty sleep. Her long hair was completely disheveled, covering her small figure. Raine stepped into the cabin, careful not to wake her. Not like anything could, really. She had decided she was going to look through Marietta's journal herself, after the information Vinson had fed her. Marietta wasn't exactly secretive with where she hid it. Raine found it easily under her mattress. Again, it would be hard to wake Marietta.

Raine immediately began leafing through the various scribbling. It looked like Marietta was trying to write a romance novel, and she was taking inspiration from the other campers. Raine was going to look over this later, but right now the personal entries were her goal. She found yesterday's date and read what was written.

_So today we had a prom challenge, and it was like SOOO much fun! I got to be partners with Terran, which was awesome 'cuz he is like the only cool guy left on the island. I think Cassie was jealous or something. I don't know. Probably because I looked SOOO much hotter in my dress than her… _

Raine couldn't find anything malicious in Marietta's journal. The rambles continued on and on, and never once mentioned a relationship with Terran. Raine out two and two together. With a sly smile and an even more sly idea, she placed Marietta's journal back in its place and left the cabin. If Vinson could lie his way into an alliance, then so could she.

**Confession Cam**

"So here's how it's gonna go down," Raine began, "I'm not gonna tell Jessie Vinson lied. I am gonna tell Terran, so he could be in _another_ alliance with me. He'll also probably bring Marietta into it. Vinson's gonna think I'm still loyal to him and Jessie. Terran and Marietta will think I'm a spy for them. With both of those alliances under my belt, I'm guaranteed a spot in the final three!"

Raine hurriedly went to the beach, where she knew she would find Terran: the beach. Sure enough, when she got there, Terran was sitting on his surfboard on the placid waters. When she got there, Terran gave her a smile and paddled back to the shore.

"Hey, Raine!" He shook his hair, getting the water out of it.

"Hey, no waves today?" Raine answered.

Terran glanced back at the ocean and placed his board under his arm. "Nope. Kinda lame… So what's up?"

"Well, Vinson told me you and Marietta were an item…" Terran's eyes grew wide.

"What?! No! I would never―Why'd he tell you that?"

Raine mentally cheered. "I don't know. He was trying to form an alliance with me and Jessie. Maybe he was just trying to vote you both out."

Terran was speechless. "I―I always thought Vinson was a good guy…" Terran quickly regained his thought. "Well, you and Jessie know that it's a lie, right?"

Raine nodded. "Oh yeah. That's why I came over. I wanted to get into an alliance with you and Marietta, maybe Allister. I could be a spy in Vinson's alliance, and we all could get into the top four."

Terran pondered the proposition for a moment. Raine smiled at him sweetly, hiding her malicious grin. "Sure! I'll do it! I'll get Marietta in; Allister might be kinda hard, but I think I can do it!" Raine patted him playfully on the head.

"Good! See you in the finals!" Raine walked off the beach, leaving Terran to go find Marietta.

* * *

So that's it! I know it's short, but I'm strapped for time. School gets out June 5th and then I'll be an updating machine! The competition is getting close to ending, and the drama is getting heavier! I decided I want to do a sequel, with ten old campers and five new ones of my own creation! I put a poll on my profile for you to vote who you want to return. As always, R&R, and stay awesome!


	33. The Losers Return! part 1

Again, I am UBER sorry this took so long! My summer is MUCH busier than I ever would have thought it would be! This next chapter isn't really a challenge per se, but it'll suffice as one, because someone's going home!

* * *

Chris MacClean stood on the Dock of Shame, his 'perfect' hair flowing gently in the breeze. His cheeks were tugged into an incredibly big, and incredibly fake smile, just like on the very first episode.

"Yo, this is Chris MacClean, host of the show Total Drama Action, SEASON TWO!" Chris put two fingers up for emphasis. "Over the past several weeks, you've seen twenty campers compete for one-million dollars. So far, fourteen of them have been systematically voted off and taken a ride on the dreaded Boat of Losers."

The camera then shows several shots of all the past campers leaving the Dock of Shame. Chris continued over the montage, that had finished and now showed various clips of the six remaining campers.

"We are now left with six campers: Jessie, the tomboy; Terran, the surfer dude; Marietta, the girl who never shuts up; Vinson, the wallflower; Allister, the loner; and Raine, the rocker chick. Today, one of them will be going home when we take a little trip to Playa Des Losers, to interview all the losers―I mean competitors―who couldn't make it this far. See what drama goes down on Total, Drama, Island, SEASON TWO!"

**Playa Des Losers**

Chris walks into the middle of the resort, near the pool and cabana. He thankfully grabs a fruity drink from the young intern working the cabana. He took a sip, sighed in pleasure, and addressed the camera.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers!" The camera zoomed out to show all fourteen former contestants partaking in all the different amenities of the resort. "One by one, we will interview the contestants, and at the end of the day, we will know which of our final six is going home! Let's start with the first person voted off: Jaro!"

**Jaro**

Jaro was unsuccessfully trying to skate down one of the half-pipes in the resort without falling his face. So far, he had proved unsuccessful. The many bumps and bruises all over his body showed this.

Chris approached him and held out a microphone. Jaro smiled and held his board under his arm. "Hey, what's up, Chris?" he asked casually.

"Nothing much, Jaro! So tell me, are you mad at being the first one voted off?"

Jaro shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Really? You don;t hold a grudge against anyone?"

Jaro replied the same as before. "No."

"There is no one you want to just punch in the face?" Chris was starting to get a little _too_ passionate with his speeches. "No one you want to make sure doesn't win the million? No one that you blame for your early death. No one that you absolutely hate?" Chris was screaming now.

"Um, no." Jaro slowly took a step away from the steaming Chris. Chris breathed a couple times before regaining his composure.

"Okay! Sorry about that little episode… Anyway, let's roll on to our next losers, the super-couple, Brent and Heather!"

**Brent and Heather**

Brent and Heather were sitting next to each other on lawn chairs placed at the edge of the pool. Both were in their swimming suits, and Heather was laughing at a joke Brent had made. Their good time quickly dissipated when Chris arrived.

"Good morning, Brent and Heather!" Brent gave a Chris a frown that said, 'Who do you think you are?' When Chris was returned with blank stares, he dove right into the questions.

"So, you guys are one of the earliest couples and probably had the most problems."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But it mostly the competition, I think. Now that it's over for us, there's been no problems!"

"Really? There hasn't been any drama with and Hailey?" Chris asked with a sly smirk. Heather's face instantly turned to a scowl. Brent put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. She calmed down slightly.

"No. She is actually kind of _nice_, she just wanted to win." Heather instantly bit her tongue at the comment. Chris gave a thumbs-up to the camera. Brent gave her a smile and Chris continued the questions.

"So Brent, when you were voted off, was it a shock?"

"I guess it's a shock whenever you get voted off, but I expected it. I was the first one to 'die.' The thing that really shocked me was that Allister was the killer."

"What about you Heather?" Chris redirected the question.

"I was horrible at baseball, and if I could have, I probably would have voted myself off." Chris gave the camera a confused look and continued.

"Besides Hailey, was there anyone you guys just didn't like?" Before Chris could even finish, Heather had answered.

"Marietta. She is a total blabbermouth! And you couldn't _pay_ her to keep a handle on that stupid diary of hers!" Chris gave a thumbs-up to the camera. This is some good quality drama!

"Well, that about wraps it up for this interview! We'll let Heather calm down a bit and go to our next person," Chris said. Heather was still going off on Marietta, even though Chris and the camera man were long gone. Poor Brent was left trying to calm her down.

**Todd**

Chris found Todd sitting poolside, staring at all things female. Chris snapped around his head a few times before he acknowledged their existence. "Oh, hey, Chris! How's it going?" Todd help out a hand, and Chris was none-the-wiser. He accepted the handshake and was greeted by another violent shock, just like the first episode.

"YOW!" Chris put his hand in his mouth while Todd laughed. Chris gave Todd a death glare and he was silenced. Chris cooly smoothed out his hair and went on with the interview. "Todd. The ladies' man of Total Drama Island. Todd, the ultimate prankster. Todd, the pain in my rear-end. How was it being the third person voted out?"

Todd chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno. We all gotta go sometime, and I went out with a bang!"

Chris chuckled, too. "Yes, yes you did! That prank you organized on Hailey had to be the sickest in the history of the show!" Todd and Chris knuckle-touched.

"That's how Todd does it! But yeah, there wasn't really any hard feelings. I did come in last, so I kinda deserved it."

"That's all fine and dandy…" Chris interrupted, "but we want to know how the chick situation is out here for you."

Todd put on an arrogant smile. "I have them eating out of the palm of my hand!" Just as he said this, Sapphire happened to walk by, carrying a smoothie. Todd whistled at her flirtatiously, and she smiled back at him and slowly sat next to him at the pool with a fake―yet convincing―smile. Chris gave Todd a wink as he put his arm around the Goth's shoulders. Keeping her smile, she poured her entire smoothie on Todd's head and pushed him forward into the pool. With a grunt, she left the scene and a snickering Chris.

"Right…out of the palm of your hand…" Chris taunted. Todd raised a middle finger at Chris from the bottom of the pool. "That was fun! Next loser, coming up!"

**Damon**

Damon was swimming a couple of laps in the pool, so he was obviously the next person to be interviewed. Once he stopped, Chris began the questioning.

"So Damon…" Chris began with a sleazy smile. "During the challenge when we were deciding to bring back a couple contestants, Marietta let slip a little something…"

Damon began to turn red. "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say we had fling…"

"A _fling_?" Chris repeated. "This isn't nineteen-fifty-four, dude! You can let loose all the details!"

Damon felt slightly more comfortable, so he answered. "Yep. We hooked up. I didn't think it would grow into anything, but it kinda did. Even though she is annoying, and a blabbermouth, and probably the second most-hated camper after Hailey…what was I saying?" Damon thought for a second, then got back on his train of thought. "Oh yeah! Despite all that, she can be really sweet, not to mention she is pretty cute and an _amazing_ kisser!"

Chris finally looked satisfied at Damon's answer. "Thank you for that! Now I have one last question: have you ever read Marietta's diary?"

"A part of it. She's not exactly secretive about where she keeps it. I just flipped through a couple pages. It looked like she was writing a romance novel that was based on all the campers on Total Drama Island." Damon paused before he added, "She also had a couple regular diary entries, but I didn't want to read those. I still need my manhood, you know." He chuckled before he started another lap across the pool.

"That was…fun?" Chris mused. "Not a lot of drama…I'm kinda disappointed… Anyway, let's move on to the next one!"

**Sapphire**

After the incident with Todd, Sapphire decided to sun herself on one of the lawn chairs by the pool with a fresh smoothie. When Chris cast a shadow over her, her content smile immediately melted away.

"What do you want now?" she asked in monotone. She sat up and removed her sunglasses.

"Just to ask a few questions," Chris answered innocently.

Sapphire laid back down and replaced her sunglasses on her face. "I haven't hooked up with anyone. I don't care who wins. I'm a little bummed I got voted out, but not that much. There, that should answer all of your questions, right?"

Chris scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. I think it does, actually." Chris usually wouldn't have given up this easily, but Sapphire kinda scared him. He briskly walked to the next camper.

**Nikki**

Nikki was sitting next to TJ and Leighton at the cabana. Chris rudely appeared and drove the other two away.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" She turned around to Chris smiling mug and a camera. "Oh great…"

"Good to see you, too, Nikki!" Chris responded back sarcastically. "So tell me: when you were voted off, how did you feel?"

Nikki thought back to that day… They were doing the _Saw_ challenge, and she stepped on something that squirted ketchup on her, and then she was taken away by a couple of interns. Since she was one of the only ones to "die" on her team, she thought it was fair for her to be voted off.

"I was mad. I just get _way_ too competitive sometimes. But now that I'm out, I've calmed down a lot!" She smiled, which was odd to see after her many furious tirades when her team lost.

"Is it safe to say that you don't have a 'significant other?'" Chris asked.

Nikki shook her head. "No. For some reason, some of the guys seem kinda scared of me. I don't know why: I thought I was pretty friendly all the way through." Chris let out a nervous cough, as did all the ex-campers who happened to be near.

"Was I really that mean?" Nikki asked no one in particular. Todd, who had since come up form the bottom of the pool, rubbed his eye. It was still sore from when he had her in the Confession Cam and she beat him up for trying to make a move on her…

"Well, that about wraps it up for now!" Chris said to the camera. "Next time, we'll see the rest of the campers thoughts and feelings. I'm Chris MacClean, and this is Total Drama Island, SEASON TWO!"

* * *

If your character wasn't in this one, they definitely will be in the next one. Again, I'm sorry my posts aren't as frequent as I thought they would be, but life is always getting in the way… Anyway, there will be a special elimination in the next chapter, based on the poll on my profile on who you wanted to return for the sequel. So till next time, BYYYYE!!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	34. The Losers Return! part 2

Here be part two of the return to Playa Des Losers! At the end, someone will be going home! It was a shock to me, as much as it might be to you…

* * *

**Playa Des Losers**

Chris stood in front of the camera again, not knowing it was recording. He was itching his arm and mumbling something about forgetting his ointment. The camera man coughed and Chris turned to the camera. "And we're back! Last time we were able to talk with Jaro, Brent, Heather, Todd, Damon, Sapphire and Nikki. Today, we will continue our talks with Leighton, TJ, Hailey, Derrick, Lena, Jamie and Cassie! Let's start off the day with some _excellent_ drama: TJ and Leighton!"

**TJ and Leighton**

Chris clomped over to to the hot tub, where TJ and Leighton were childishly splashing each other with water. Both hardly seemed phased that they had probably the most dramatic break up in Total Drama history. That's why Chris was bummed to see that they liked each other again.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" TJ called out and playfully sent some water at the host. He swiftly dodged it.

"WHOA! Don't hit the hair, man!"

TJ shrugged. "Sorry dude. So what's up?"

Chris smiled. "I should be asking you guys the same thing. So tell me guys, what _exactly_ led to that awful break up?"

The two looked at each other. "Well, I was _way_ too controlling. I shouldn't have tried to 'test' our relationship. I really needed to loosen up and just let what happens, happen," Leighton explained. She smiled and pecked TJ lightly on the cheek.

"And I overreacted when she kissed Terran. It was for a challenge, so I really shouldn't have gotten mad at all." TJ ended his sentence with a smooch on Leighton's neck. She let out a small giggle as Chris asked the next question.

"Leighton, in the beginning, you had an alliance with Hailey. How'd that work out?" Leighton's smile immediately vanished.

"Horrible," she spat. "I like to be in charge. I am a natural leader. So being Hailey's subordinate was probably the worst thing I could do. But, I have to say, it did keep in the game until the merge."

"Interesting…" Chris mused. "So TJ, during the karaoke contest, you sang a little song called 'I Hate Everything About You' to Leighton. Any comments?"

TJ turned red. "Um, I don't hate her know?" he answered with a puzzled look. Leighton's cracked into another smile. "But after she got her haircut, I―." TJ was immediately cut off by Leighton slugging him in the arm. She gave him a look that said, 'Stop talking before you something stupid.' TJ heeded this warning and was silent.

"I think that wraps it up for them! Next camper, coming up!" Chris announced.

**Derrick**

Derrick was sitting at one of the tables, devouring some edible food. It had seemed like forever since he had been able to eat. He was just glad Chef wasn't here to literally spoil the food and good time.

"Hey, Derrick!" Chris called out. Derrick looked up and saw Chris approaching. He tried to hide his contempt behind a goofy smile.

"Hey! How's it going?" he asked amicably.

"Pretty good. So tell me. When you were voted off, how'd you take it?" Chris didn't hesitate for answers this time.

"I thought I definitely deserved it. I didn't face my fear of"―Derrick gulped―"inconspicuous large red buttons." Chris stifled a chuckle, and Derrick noticed. "It's a reasonable fear! You never know what may happen when they're pressed! Bad things could happen, man…" Derrick shivered slightly.

"Right… Any who, you and Jessie. How are you guys doing?"

Derrick's eyes glazed over and a smile was plastered across his face. "She's awesome. I'm bummed we haven't seen each other since that one challenge, but I hope not to see her until she brings home that cool mill."

A lightbulb went on in Chris's head. "So you're a gold digger?"

"WHAT?! No! I just meant that I want her to win! Not that―." Derrick was suddenly very flustered and red.

"It's cool, man! I understand. It makes since you know…" Chris began to walk off to the next interview while he left Derrick stuttering over his words.

**Lena**

Chris walked over to the spa area where Lena was wearing only a bathrobe with guacamole on her face and cucumbers on her eyes. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was slowly feeding herself chips from a bowl and dipping them on her mask.

"Lena―," Chris began. He was abruptly cut off by Lena.

"Oh, hey Chris! This spa is amazing! It's all natural beauty treatments with no artificial chemicals!" Lena took off one cucumber and swiped it across her cheek. With a chuckle, she ate it. "Not to mention this is probably the best guacamole EVER!"

"Mmhmm…" Chris mumbled. "Anyway, what did it feel like getting voted off?"

"Oh, kind of like everyone on my team thought that I deserved to go since I did die and denied me the chance at winning a million dollars," she answered matter-of-factly.

Chris didn't want to tell her that that's exactly what happened. Instead, he went on to the next question. "When Vinson let you have it, what went through your mind?"

Lena tapped her chin, then stuck her finger in her mouth. "At first, I thought dolphins and whales aren't usually used in hot dogs. Then I remembered that one episode in season one. Then I started to get sad and embarrassed, then after, I was happy that I helped continue on."

"So, are you saying you may like him as more than a friend?" Chris asked slyly. Lena looked puzzled.

"No. I'm just happy I helped him get closer to winning. And since he hasn't come back yet, I think it payed off!"

"Well, I think that wraps it for this interview," Chris said to the camera.

"Wait! You _have_ to try some of this guacamole!"

"I'm good…"

**Jamie**

Jamie, unlike everyone else, wasn't wearing his bathing suit. He was still dressed in shorts and a plain white T-shirt. He was sitting at the cabana, eating some ice cream. When Chris arrived with the camera, it took all he had not to just throw the frozen dairy treat at him.

"Jamie… Mr. Lovebird… One half of the only relationship not filled with drama…" Chris continued the titles until Jamie was almost falling asleep.

"Okay, I get it!" he snapped.

"Snappy! I like it!" Chris joked. "So the viewers want to know: are you a top or a bottom?"

Jamie's mouth dropped to his chest. "By viewers, do you mean middle-aged producers with no wives who get their kicks out of watching teenagers embarrass themselves on national television?"

"Yes, yes I do," Chris answered.

"Then I plead the Fifth." Jamie turned his back to the camera and finished his ice cream.

"Can we break the US Constitution?" Chris whispered to the camera man.

He replied, "Technically, we're not in the United States…"

"Perfect!" Chris turned back to Jamie. "Is there anyone still in the running that you don't want to win?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "Well, they are all Fighting Mongooses. That's kind of weird how that worked out… Raine's cool, and so is Terran and Vinson. Allister is―."

Chris interrupted. "Dreamy? Sexy? Hot? Great in bed?"

"A GOOD COMPETITOR!" Jamie finished with power. "Jessie is kinda mean, and I know she doesn't care for Vinson too much. Her and Raine are tight, though, so she might have a chance."

"Thank you for that insight," Chris said dully. He wanted some drama, not an analysis of the competition! "Well, looks like it's time to move on!"

**Cassie**

Cassie was not far from Jamie. She was sitting a few chairs away, staring at TJ and Leighton make out with the hints of a scowl on her face.

"Cassie!" Chris announced. Cassie tried to ignore him, but he kept talking. "Tell me: how are things with you and Leighton?"

Cassie sighed and faced the sadistic host. "Better. I am still not too fond of her for what she did to Terran. But it looks her and TJ are doing good, so I have to let bygones be bygones…"

"Interesting…" Chris stroked his chin. "So what made you start talking again?"

Cassie smiled. "Terran. Before, in my life, I had something terrible happen. I never wanted to speak again. I used to be really loud and fun, but I gave that all up. When I met Terran…he was just so easy to talk to and I ended up spilling my soul to him. He just has a way to make everyone feel better."

"Aw, that's so…cliche, but sweet!" Chris mused. "It's time for our last interview! You loved her, you mostly hated her. That's right, Hailey!"

**Hailey**

Hailey was laying on one of the lawn chairs near Sapphire. Of course, no one dared come within ten feet of her. When Chris arrived, she sprung to life. She wanted to get her fifteen minutes in without a hitch.

"Hailey, the most hated girl on the show…how are ya?" Chris asked. Hailey feigned a smile.

"I am doing wonderful, Chris!"

"You can drop the act now," Chris added plainly. Hailey's smile turned into her natural scowl.

"Fine."

"From the very beginning, you wanted break up any inter-team couples. Why's that?"

"First of all," Hailey began, "I wanted break up Brent and Heather. After all, Brent was the probably the hottest guy on the show, plus he played guitar. I'm the prettiest girl on the show, and I'm a cheerleader. We were a math made in heaven, until that bitch Heather took him away…"

"Interesting!" Chris said without a hint of sarcasm. "You had a couple alliances throughout the game, one with Leighton, and one with Vinson. Neither one lasted more than three challenges."

"Well, Leighton wasn't really an asset to me, anyways. And Vinson is a loser who is just barely moving through the game!"

"Really? From what I've heard, he has an alliance with Raine and Jessie and is actually very strategic with how he plays the game."

Hailey scoffed. "I doubt it! They probably just know he'll be the next one voted off and feel sorry for him!"

"I don't know…"

"Whatever!" Hailey shouted. "I'm _so_ over this show, so I really don't care anymore." Hailey laid back down and waved goodbye to Chris.

"And that is the end of that!" Chris turned to the camera. "In a few, we will gather all the losers for a meeting where some more truths will be revealed!"

**Poolside-Evening**

All fourteen previously kicked-off campers sat around the pool with Chris in the middle. Each one had a small whiteboard and a marker. Once the cameras were turned on, Chris began the meeting.

"Welcome, campers to the Pool of Truth! I'll ask a question, then all of you will write your answer on the whiteboard. When I say so, show your answer to the world! Savvy?" Everyone nodded and uncapped their markers. "First question: Who has caused the most drama on the island?"

The markers squeaked as they campers wrote down their answers. Once everyone was done, Chris began. "All right! Show me the answers!" The campers turned their boards. Almost everyone had Hailey written down. Hailey had Leighton, as did Cassie. Leighton quickly erased her answer and put Cassie.

"All right, question two: Which camper in the final six is the most surprising to have made it that far?" Everyone was done rather quickly. Chris said, "Show me!" It was almost an exact tie between Vinson and Marietta. Marietta had a couple more votes, however.

"Next up: Who nicest in the final six?" The boards were very mixed, with answers containing Terran, Allister and Raine. All together, Terran had six votes, Raine had five, and Allister had three.

"Last question: Who has the least chance of winning in the final six?" When the boards were flipped, Chris knew who the next person at the resort would be. "With one vote for Vinson, two for Marietta, and a whopping eleven for Jessie, it is Jessie who is fifteenth loser!" Some of the campers gasped, but all who voted for her were not surprised.

**Dock of Shame**

Jessie stood with her mouth agape on the Dock of Shame. Terran, Marietta, Raine, Vinson and Allister stood by her.

"Sorry, Jess," Raine shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry, man," Terran added.

Vinson remained silent. He knew karma would come back and bite her somehow. His plan was working perfectly now. He only had one other major threat left: Allister.

Chris arrived at the Dock in the Boat of Losers. "Come on, Jessie!" he called from the boat.

"Bye!" the campers chorused as she boarded the boat. Chris started to leave the boat. When she was standing next to him, she said in her nicest voice: "Hey, Chris. Can I tell you something?"

Chris smiled and faced her. "Yeah?" In one swift move, she delivered a powerful kick to his groin. His eyes watered up and he fell to the dock with a loud thud.

"I hate you." She left for Playa Des Losers with a smile on her face while the other campers cheered her on.

* * *

This was based on the poll where you vote for who you wanted to come back. Jessie got the least amount of votes, so she went bye-bye! Not a lot to say, so I'll just say R&R and BYE!


	35. Jurassic Park, or Something Like It

Okay, I have NO idea who stole all my time to write this, but I'm pretty sure it was those dirty Russians… And if you're Russian, then it was the Dutch! Anyway, here is the next challenge.

* * *

There were five campers left. Raine, Vinson, Marietta, Terran, and Allister. It was now officially in the finals. Three more had to leave before the big finale, and it could be either one of them. With Raine's double alliance, she was obviously the frontrunner in the competition. She had Vinson on one side, with Terran on the other. She had lost Jessie recently, but she was sort of unpopular and wouldn't really be an asset. Terran had said he might be able to get the other two, Marietta and Allister, on their side, so Raine had everyone in the palm of her hand.

The rocker-girl herself was sleeping peacefully in her cabin when she was rudely awakened by Chris's obnoxious voice. "Up and at 'em, campers! It's challenge time! Meet me in the Mess Hall for briefing!" Raine groaned as she got out of bed and got ready, along with Marietta who was in the same cabin. That's when it occurred to Raine to confirm her alliance.

"Hey, Marietta!" she half-yelled. Marietta turned to face her, her eyes still drooping from sleep. "The other day, did Terran talk to you about an alliance?"

Marietta tapped her chin in thought. "Oh! Yeah, he said something about something with you and someone!" Raine resisted the urge to smack the dreamer.

"Yeah, that's totally right…"

**Mess Hall**

The five campers gathered in the Mess Hall with Chris's back facing them. He was talking on his cell phone, and seemed very distraught. "Uh huh…yeah…I _know_! I'll get on it right away…no need to use that language here! Goodbye!" Chris snapped the phone shut and faced the confused campers with an obviously miffed look.

"Who was that?" Vinson asked with a quizzical look.

"The producers," Chris answered. "Remember the Phobia Factor challenge? Remember how Cassie's dinosaur got loose?" The campers clearly remembered the event. Of course, it was nothing short of normal for the challenges. "The producers are mad because we still haven't found it, and it cost them more money than it did to get to the moon!"

While Chris was probably being rational in his upset, but the campers honestly didn't care. "So what's the challenge?" Raine asked.

Chris smiled his sadistic smile. "Isn't it obvious? You have to find the dinosaur! We already had our aerial unit search the island, and it is definitely still here. Whoever gets it wins invincibility, and can share it with one person. Have fun!" With that, Chris exited the Mess Hall, leaving the campers to ponder how to capture a real, living Tyrannosaurus Rex.

**Confession Cam**

Raine looked royally pissed and stared down at the camera. "Really Chris? Really? A _dinosaur_?! How are we supposed to catch a―――――――――――――?" The rest of the clip was covered by one long bleep.

**Confession Cam**

Terran looked nervous and sat uncomfortably. "It can't be _that_ hard to capture a T-Rex―can it? I mean, the guys in the second Jurassic Park did it perfectly until it got loose in San Diego…"

"So how are we gonna do this?" Terran asked the other campers.

"Um, what if we use a giant net?" Marietta suggested. Vinson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that'll last two seconds. We're gonna need a couple semi-trucks to get it! Plus we're gonna have to sedate it somehow!"

The campers were surprised at Vinson's sudden outburst. Raine knew it was only a matter of time before his true colors came out. She smirked and decided to play her alliance card. "You're totally right, Vinson. But how are we gonna do that?"

Vinson stumbled and couldn't articulate his words. Allister, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke. "Chef has a tranquilizer gun from last season that he kept because of Izzy. Chris's trailer is hooked up to big tow truck." The four stared at him and slowly out two and two together. In a second, they had sprinted out of the Mess Hall, leaving Allister in the dust.

**Confession Cam**

Allister sighed. "Helping out the enemy one challenge at a time…" he stated sarcastically.

**Raine and Vinson**

The pseudo-alliance immediately ran for Chef's medical tent. Luckily Chef was gone, so they wouldn't be caught. Raine burst in through the tent flaps and began opening all the drawers and searching everywhere. Vinson looked too, albeit halfheartedly. Raine noticed, but didn't want to say anything to jeopardize the alignment.

"Ha! Oh yeah!" Raine cheered as she found the gun hidden under one of the beds. There were also several syringes filled with liquid that could be loaded into the gun. She grabbed two, and began to run off.

"Wait!" Vinson called out. He grabbed all the remaining syringes and joined Raine. The two then bolted for the clearing where Chris's trailer was kept.

**Terran and Marietta**

Terran and Marietta ran off the opposite direction of Raine and Vinson and headed straight for Chris's trailer. Terran knew the path well, and remembered the trap he fell in to during the snack-run. This thought didn't slow him down. They raced through the woods, dodging every tree and jumping every bush. Marietta surprised Terran at how athletic she really was. When they finally made it to the clearing, both were out of breath.

Terran stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees. He panted heavily as Marietta collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes quickly scanned the clearing, making sure the others were nowhere to be found. She smiled as she rose to her feet.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she yelled at Terran. Marietta began running again to the tow truck and climbed into the driver's seat. With a smile, Terran joined her in the passenger's seat. A sort of fire erupted in Marietta's eyes as she turned on the powerful engine and stepped on the gas. Terran quickly put on his seatbelt.

**Confession Cam**

"I definitely like Marietta as a friend," Terran explained, "but I'm afraid I might accidentally die today because of her."

Marietta turned sharply, slamming Terran against the window. He could barely make out the image of a few trees being knocked over. "Marietta! Head that way!" He pointed to where the trees were falling and Marietta turned again, this time making Terran fall in her lap. He quickly sat up while she thundered through the woods toward the Tyrannosaurus.

**Allister**

After a while, Allister finally decided to leave the Mess Hall. He really didn't want to participate in the challenge because he enjoyed living. He just wandered around the campground, looking for something to arouse his interest. That's when he heard the incessant giggling coming from the woods. With nothing better to do, he followed the sounds through the trees until he came to a small shack.

He slowly pushed the aging door open and saw Chris and Chef sitting in lawn chairs, enjoying a nice chocolate patté. In front of them where several screens, showing several different shots of the island. One showed Raine and Vinson standing dumbfounded in the clearing with the trailer, but no tow truck. Another had Terran grasping for dear life on the seats while Marietta forcibly and almost demonically drove through the woods.

Allister also noticed in Chef's a remote control, clearly labeled, 'DINOSAUR.' He shook his head at the host's desperateness. "Man, Chef! That dinosaur animatron is so _dope_!"

Chef mumbled in agreement and pressed a few buttons causing the dinosaur to roar. The two laughed again. Allister suddenly realized how we was going to win this challenge.

**Raine and Vinson**

Raine stopped in her tracks and her jaw hit her chest. Just as her and Vinson emerged into the clearing, Marietta and Terran were driving out. Vinson dropped the syringes and put his hands on his head.

"Well, what do we do know?" Vinson asked. Raine thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything. "If we tranquilize it, we can't move it. If we don't, we can't make lead it!" That last statement gave Raine an idea.

"Vinson?" Vinson looked at his partner. "How fast can you run?"

**Confession Cam**

Vinson was dressed in a giant hot dog costume, with his arms crossed and sneer on his face. "This is so _stupid_! But if it helps me when the challenge, I'll put up with it." Vinson paused for a moment. "Why does Raine keep a hot dog suit, anyway?"

The two began running after the tow truck, with Vinson lagging because of the hot dog suit. Raine yelled for him to hurry, and he tried as best as his sausage legs would let him. When they finally came to the place where the truck had stopped, they both realized how vulnerable they were.

**Terran and Marietta**

Terran now had his eyes closed while Marietta screamed and cheered as the easily broke the speed limit of the island. Marietta wondered why a speed limit sign would be on the island, but decided it best not to know.

When she saw the large and ferocious head appear in the canopy of the trees, Marietta slammed on the brakes, casing Terran to hit the windshield. Marietta mouthed a "Sorry," as she climbed out of the truck. Terran gave her a smile as he exited through the other door.

**Confession Cam**

Terran rubbed his head where a sizable bump had formed. "Well, she hasn't killed me yet, but she's getting pretty close… Ow…"

When Marietta stepped outside, she thought an eclipse had just happened. She looked skyward and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The giant reptile was standing over her, snarling. It was easily over twenty, maybe thirty feet and maybe forty-five feet long. Marietta stood stationary as it slowly bent down to face her. Terran, who was watching from a distance, thought it moved stiffly, almost mechanically, but didn't think anything of it. He quickly ran to the back of the tow truck and grabbed the cable with a hook.

The dinosaur's large head was now facing Marietta dead on. The breezes coming out of his nose and mouth had her hair flying all about her face. She made a disgusted face and pinched her nose. "You _really_ need a breath mint, dude!" The T-Rex let loose an incredibly loud roar that shook the entire island. Marietta raised a hand to face the dinosaur and called out, "Terran! I'll wait in the truck…"

Terran sighed and continued what he was doing. He had run around the truck to the dinosaur's feet and began wrapping the cable around it's ankles. He had made it twice around when Marietta had left. With the dinosaur no longer distracted, Terran hurriedly clasped the hook on the cable and ran to the truck. "FLOOR IT!" he shouted. Marietta didn't hesitate as she accelerated back to where they had come from.

Right when this was happening, Raine and Vinson arrived. The dinosaur gradually lost it's balance and started to plummet to the earth. Right to where Raine and her hot dog friend were. "Great, just great!" Vinson yelled as the dinosaur fell. He ran away, as did Raine, and barely escaped the dinosaur's fall. When it hit the ground, literally everything shook, and some trees even fell down.

Once Raine had oriented herself, she started chasing the dragged dinosaur. Vinson followed after, determined to catch up.

**Allister**

Chef looked extremely mad when the dinosaur fell. He struggled with the controls, but couldn't get it to his feet. It looked like it was the perfect time for Allister to enact his plan. He coughed once, trying to make his voice as high and falsetto as he could.

"Chris MacClean and Chef Hatchet? You two are my idols!" Allister quickly hid behind the shack's door as Chris and Chef ran outside to meet their "female" admirer. Allister shook his head their stupidity and went into the room. On the screen, the robot was being dragged by Marietta and Terran in the tow truck, with Raine hanging onto one of the cables and Vinson almost reaching the truck.

Allister laughed and picked up the remote. In one swift move, he had the T-Rex cut the cable with one of the claws on its feet, flinging Raine and Vinson onto the truck and sending the truck flying through the forest, with a chorus of screams. Allister was able to get the robot to it's feet and quickly made it come back to camp. He made it lay down just outside the Mess Hall and went to join it.

He leaned casually against the giant piece of metal as he waited. The tow truck burst out of the woods, causing a huge amount of sound as it plummeted to the ground, throwing its four screaming passengers out. It crashed not an inch away from the cabins and the other campers, who were shocked to see Allister with the dinosaur. He smiled and waved at them.

Chris and Chef came back to the camp, mumbling something about crazy fangirls. Chris was surprised to see Allister with the machine, as was Chef. "Umm…congratulations on winning the challenge, Allister!" Chris said awkwardly. Allister smiled cockily. "You win invincibility from tonight's campfire ceremony, and you get to pick one person who want to share it with!"

"Well this has been fun," Marietta said, "but I'm going to go to bed…" Marietta took one step, and fell to the ground, sound asleep. It must be tiring being slightly psychotic driving a tow truck...

* * *

Done and done! I think this might be one of the better challenges that I wrote, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that! Anyway, vote in the poll on my profile for who want kicked out! This poll will be a little different, however. Whoever gets the least amount of votes will win invincibility along with Allister. Get it? Got it? Good! R&R por favor!


	36. Insert Clever Chapter Title Here

Here is the campfire ceremony which initiates the quarterfinals! Are you happy? Cuz' I am! I have honestly never read or been in a camp story where the author ACTUALLY finishes! I'm glad I'm _so_ close to breaking that! Also, the voting delayed this chapter a bit for many reasons: one was that for the longest time, it was tied with two votes for the bottom two, and one vote for another camper. After waiting FOREVER, another vote was cast, this time putting two votes across the board. Then I had to wait for another eternity for the final vote, which decided who was going home today. So, let's get to this!

* * *

Five, soon to be four, nervous campers sat around the campfire. Chris had yet to show up with his normal goofy grin and silver platter of coveted pineapples. They heard slight gibberish coming from somewhere nearby and knew it must be Chris talking to a producer. The yelling got increasingly louder until every profanity could be heard. A loud snap sounded as Chris closed his phone and stepped into the campfire zone.

"Another producer?" Raine asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nope. My mom. Anyway, on to the pineapples! As you know, if you do not receive a pineapple, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. As you also know, Allister has invincibility, and he can share it with one person. Who's it gonna be?" Chris asked.

Allister smiled and caused an awkward and dramatic silence. "I'll pick…Raine." The rocker girl cheered as her and Allister got the first two pineapples. That only left three. Terran and Marietta both were sufficiently nervous, but Vinson looked as cool as a cucumber.

**Confession Cam**

"What do I have to be nervous about?" Vinson asked. "No one would want to vote me off yet. Marietta is probably the one exception, and even she's probably too dim to do it!"

"Marietta," Chris announced. With that, only two remain.

**Confession Cam**

Vinson's cocky smile vanished. "I totally take back everything I just said…"

Terran sat with his hands in his lap, his knees furiously bouncing up and down. Sweat dripped from his temples. Vinson was still in shock Marietta got a pineapple. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring intently as Chris called the last name.

"The final pineapple of the night goes to…Terran." Terran jumped up with his hands in the air and claimed his pineapple. He patted Vinson on the back.

"Sorry, dude." Vinson returned the comment with a scowl. He briskly stood with his fists clenched and walked to the Dock of Shame. When the Boat of Losers arrived, he turned on his heels.

"I just want to let you all know, I was probably the only competitor with any brains left! Raine, good luck! You'll need it without my strategy!" He boarded the boat and was off. Allister, Terran, and Marietta turned to look at Raine. She only shrugged.

"I have _no_ idea what he was talking about," Raine defended. The other campers walked back to their cabins without a comment. "Seriously, guys! He―he was probably just making that up! Come on!"

"Well, if that's not drama, I don't know what is!" Chris said to the camera.

* * *

Yep. Short chapter. Sue me. Anyway, there will be a challenge next chapter, so stay tuned! And remember how I said the person with the least amount would win invincibility? I don't think I was clear when I said that, because I meant for this upcoming challenge, not the current one. So, you'll see that next time, and I will see you next time! And as always, review, review, REVIEW!!!


	37. Dream Murderers! All of you!

Okay! My excuse THIS time is that I have no good excuse. School starts on the 19th, and I went to squeeze out one last chapter before I start my high school career as a freshman! WHOOHOO! Anyway, on with the challenge.

* * *

**Boys' Cabin**

It was now the official final four. Marietta, Terran, Raine, and Allister had fought, clawed, and manipulated their ways into the coveted four spots. With the recent elimination of Vinson, and the uncovering of Raine's attempt at being a triple-agent, the game could now be played fairly. Terran and Allister were awake in their bunks, slowly coming out of the daze of sleep.

"Man," Terran yawned, "I can't believe Vinson was taking mean-lessons from _Hailey_."

"I know. It surprised me to. But is always the quiet ones," Allister replied with a smirk.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" The speakers blasted Chris' increasingly annoying voice all over the island. "Report to the campfire for today's challenge!"

"Perfect way to start the morning," Allister mumbled.

**Campfire**

Chris stood with his ever-present smirk awaiting the arrival of the four finalists. When they had all arrived, Chris began his caffeine-induced speech. "Welcome, campers, to today's challenge!" The campers looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary was set up.

"There isn't anything here, Chris," Raine said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not _yet!_" Chris placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A large shadow was cast over the camp. They looked up to see a crane driven by Chef carrying four large wooden crates. They quickly jumped out of the shadow as the large boxes fell out. "Your challenge is inside of these boxes! Everyone choose one!"

The nervous campers did as they were told, some expecting the worst, the rest afraid of the boxes' contents. "Inside each box are eighteen wooden heads representing the eighteen heads of the campers whom you have denied the chance of winning the million-dollar prize."

"Jeez, you're making us sound like murderers!" Terran exclaimed.

"Well aren't you? Viciously killing the dreams that could've come true for these poor teenagers?" The faint sound of an invisible violin filled the air.

"Whatever, let's just get to the challenge!" Raine urged. Chris held his hands up in defense.

"All right, fine. Your job is to stack the heads in the order the campers were eliminated. There will be two heads for Vinson. If your tower falls, you're automatically disqualified. Get it? Got it? All right! GO!" As Chris finished his explanation, Chef jumped from the crane's cab. With one solid punch each, he was able to break open all the boxes.

"Have fun, maggots," he grumbled as he made his way to the Mess Hall. The boxes spilled forth their wooden sculptures. The campers immediately began to sift through them.

Allister got to work immediately. He instantly remembered Jaro being first, followed by Vinson. Todd was next, but he couldn't remember who was next.

Raine didn't start to build her tower immediately. Instead, she organized all the heads so she could look at all of them at once.

**Confession Cam**

"I may have lost some time, but it'll be made up for when I dominate this challenge!" Raine said.

Terran was working backwards, starting with Vincent, then going to Jessie. He then held up two heads: TJ and Cassie. He felt a pang of sadness. Cassie was one of the best people he had ever met, and TJ was probably his best friend on the show. He quickly tossed these feelings aside and set them under Jessie.

Marietta fumbled around clumsily with the heads. She had no idea where to began. Somehow, Heather and Brent's heads found their way into her hands. She giggled slightly and made them kiss.

"Ha! Terran, look at this!" Terran looked and gave her a quick smile before returning to his work. By now, Allister had gotten pretty far, having Jaro, Vinson, Todd, Sapphire, and Damon set up. He remembered the next challenge was the first of Horror Week, but couldn't remember who was eliminated.

Raine was moving quickly, having everyone up to Derrick set up. She then gulped as she realized who was next. Lena. The _Saw_ challenge was still fresh in her mind. Her and Leighton had failed to save Lena, and that caused her elimination.

"She was so nice, too…" Raine mused as she placed her head on the tower.

Terran was struggling with the Horror Week eliminations. The entire week seemed to fly by, with no break between challenges. He was trying to decide between Derrick, Lena, and Marietta. He remembered Derrick didn't face his fear of pressing big red buttons, and that that challenge wasn't first.

"Man! This is hard!" He randomly put Lena, then Derrick, then Marietta on his tower.

Allister was done with Horror Week, and gladly put Hailey next. He smiled as he remembered the karaoke competition. That was one of the first times Jamie and him truly felt like their in love. He was so wrapped in the moment at the time, he forgot who was eliminated.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

Marietta was in dead last, only having up to Damon finished. "Damon…" she said dreamily. With her instincts taking over, she placed the block of wood hard against her lips in a very sloppy kiss.

**Confession Cam**

Marietta plucked several splinters out of her mouth, wincing at everyone. "Don't―OW!―make out with―OW!―wooden sculptures!―OWWW!!!"

Raine was nearly done. She was down to the last five or six, but was struggling on whether to put Heather or Jamie next.

Terran was nearly done, but he knew he screw up several times. "Oh well…" he shrugged as he placed Hailey between Brent and Nikki.

Allister was nearly done. He had just placed TJ on top, when he noticed something. "Crap!" He forgot to put Hailey in the tower. "It's always Hailey's fault, isn't it?" he mused. As he bent down to pick up the head, he accidently knocked his entire tower over. Any other person would be fuming mad, but he just sighed and started over.

Marietta was now up to herself. "Wow! I look cute even as a wood carving!" She was snapped out of her trance by Chris' whistle.

"Alright, campers! Stop! We have a winner!" Marietta turned to look at Terran was close to being done, but had many mistake, and Allister's tower had fallen over. Then she saw Raine standing proudly next to her tower, all of the heads in the right order.

"That's right! I won!" Raine did a small happy dance while singing to herself.

"Alright! We get it!" Chris said, obviously annoyed. "Anyway, at tonight's campfire ceremony, Raine, you will have invincibility. As for you others, decide who's going home tonight!" Chris left the campfire, leaving the campers exhausted and nervous for tonight's elimination.

* * *

Yeah, another REALLY short chapter. I promise, once I get some better challenge ideas, the chapters will be longer and better! In other news, the sequel to this tory will be coming soon, probably in November to celebrate the first birthday of this story! It will have ten returnees from this story, as well as the first season of Total Drama Island, and ten new OCs. Anyway, vote in the poll on my profile and review!


	38. Last Elimination! Oh no!

Woohoo! An update! Anyway, here is the last elimination before the grand finale! So here we go!

* * *

Four campers were gathered at the campfire. Chris held a silver platter with only three pineapples. You do the math. Raine, who has been a front-runner the entire competition, had invincibility and already had one of the pineapples. Terran and Marietta had both had several votes cast against them throughout the game. Somehow, the ditzy duo was able to land a spot in the final four. Allister, unlike anyone else this season, has not had a single vote cast against him the entire contest, making him an obvious fan-favorite. But as to who would be going home tonight…it could be any of the three.

"Raine, for winning today's challenge, you get immunity from tonight's vote." She smirked as Chris tossed her her pineapple. "As for the rest of you, when I do not call your name, you must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers."

The three in danger gulped. Terran, as much as he liked her platonically, he wanted Marietta to go home. Allister, he thought, would be easy to take down, leaving Raine the only person in his way to the prize. Allister believed that since he never made any enemies, only friends, he would be able to sail on through to the finale. Right now, however, he was very nervous. Marietta realized the stakes here, but honestly, would MUCH rather go back to Playa Des Losers and go to the spa.

"The first person safe is…Allister." Allister sighed as he caught his pineapple.

"Terran. Marietta. One of you will be going home tonight. The final pineapple goes to…" Marietta absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. Terran put a fist in front of his mouth. "Terran." Terran sighed and leaned backwards in relief. Marietta shrugged and stood.

"It's been fun guys!" she called as she walked down to the dock. Terran waved goodbye.

"See you later!" he called out.

"See ya, girl," Raine added.

Marietta waved in large circles as the boat took her away. Chris dropped the platter he was holding.

"Man! That girl was getting annoying! Anyway, congratulations campers! You are the final three!" The finalists cheered. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Get some sleep, guys!"

**The Next Day**

The cool, heavily polluted waters ebbed and flowed at the equally filthy beach. Birds flitted about the tropical semi-paradise, chirping happily, then crashing down to the ground because of the smell coming from Chef's kitchen. The breeze rolled over the island, swaying the sparse palm trees gently. Maybe the scene could've been beautiful, but sadly, this wasn't the case. Chris MacClean stood on the Dock of Shame, smoothing out his hair.

"Uh, Chris?" the cameraman whispered as Chris picked some food out of his teeth.

"What?!" Chris screeched. Then he noticed the little red light that says, "Recording" was lit. "Oh… Right." He coughed once to clear his throat. "Hello all Total Drama Island, SEASON TWO fans! I'm your host, Chris MacClean! For the past several weeks, you have seen twenty campers compete in ridiculous challenges all for my amusement―I mean a million dollars. Now, only three remain!"

A video montage of Terran, Raine, and Allister began, with Chris's obnoxious voice still in the background. "Today we will look back on the final three and how they got here in a very special episode of Total…Drama…Island, SEASON TWO!"

A slideshow of various moments of Allister began to play through. There were highlights such as his first kiss with Jamie, losing the last challenge, and him stepping off the dock for the first time, along with numerous others.

"Allister Greenfield started out on the Fighting Mongooses, and has almost never come close to being eliminated. In fact, only one vote has been cast against him in this last challenge. Staying under the radar for the majority of the game, he had one of the strongest and least complicated relationships with another male Fighting Mongoose, Jamie. After Jamie's sudden elimination, however, Allister went into full-on competition mode! And it looks like it paid off, if he's sitting pretty in the final three!"

Images of Raine began cycling through, all featuring the many challenges she was won both individually and for her team.

"Raine Benson came to the show a rocker chick. Throughout the whole season, there's hardly been a challenge where Raine hasn't won or come close to winning. The she had no lack of friends, a couple enemies couldn't help but get caught in her path. After being a big part in both _hilarious_ pranks against Hailey, I can see a relationship similar to LeShawna and Heather. Though unlike LeShawna, Raine is not _just_ strong in challenges, but she also has a big chance of winning."

The last slideshow, this one with Terran, began playing.

"The last member in out trinity of finalists is our residential surfer dude, Terran Murdock. You would think being one of the nicest players in all the Total Drama series would get him far, but on more than one occasion he has been in the final two, sometimes with as little as one vote keeping him safe. He had an epic and tumultuous on-screen relationship with shy girl Cassie, who turned out to be not so nice after all. After type-A Leighton kissed Terran to try and test her relationship with party guy TJ, one of the strongest friendships between Terran and TJ came crashing down, also starting an intense hatred between Leighton and Cassie. Despite all this, Terran has managed to not make any enemies, and that's led him to where he is now, in the final three."

The slideshows stopped and the camera zoomed back up to show Chris, now standing in the center of the camp. "Allister, Raine, and Terran. A loner, a rocker, and a surfer. Three very different teens, with three very different lives. Who will win the million dollar grand prize?" Chris paused and looked expectantly into the camera.

"They can't answer you through the TV, Chris," the cameraman said.

"Ugh!" Chris groaned. "They have Smell-o-vision but not Talk-o-vision?" he mumbled. "Anyway, next episode will be the finale where the three contestants will duke it out for the money! But we want to hear from you! Go to our producer's (author's) website (profile) and vote in the poll there to say who you want to be the grand champion! But be careful who you vote for―the votes _will_ be evaluated…differently to prove for a shocking finale! MacClean, OUT!"

A faint sigh from the cameraman sounded as he stopped filming.

* * *

YAY!!! An update! That's right! Next episode will be the finale and the winner will be announced! After that, a special chapter will be up announcing the sequel to this story, Total Drama EXPLOSION! Trust me…it's going to be WAYYY cooler than it's name is. So follow Chris's instructions and vote in the poll! Remember, the one with the most votes won't necessarily be the winner! And in case any of you were wondering…high school is going GREAT! If you're still in middle school, don't sweat so much! It's not as bad as people make it seem! See ya!


	39. The Finale! Yay!

The votes are in! A winner has been decided! Honestly, it took me by surprise…but I wont give it away here. This is the final chapter of Total Drama Island, SEASON 2 (*tear*) and season three will begin soon after this! Watch for it! And now, the finale!

* * *

The bright lights from above stung the eyes of the enormous crowd that had gathered. The seats were filled row after row of fans of the Total Drama series. Everyone was dressed elegantly to accommodate the Academy Award-style theater. In the first two rows of seats were the guests of honor: the forty-two campers featured throughout Total Drama Island, Action, and SEASON TWO.

In the center of the row were the three finalists, Terran, Allister, and Raine, all covered in varying degrees of disgustingness. Raine struggled to stay awake and her bloodshot eyes stared listlessly forward. Mud was caked all over her body. Terran had long since passed out and was snoring loudly, garbage and other "stuff" covering him, causing an intolerable odor. Allister seemed to be the cleanest, but was covered in bruises, cuts and scratches from who knows what. Even his left arm was in a sling and his right eye was colored purple.

The other campers seemed relatively placid and…happy. Couples sat together, the veteran campers smirked at the newest batch of teens whose summer was ruined by the stupid reality show. The stage was empty and a lone podium stood in the center, holding a single pineapple. The crowd awaited the sadistic and narcissistic host, Chris MacClean, to make his appearance.

"God! This guys is such a―!" Hailey began, but was abruptly cut off by the lights dimming and unnecessarily dramatic and cliched music filling the theater. The heavy curtains slowly pulled back to reveal Chris in his trademarked light blue tuxedo. Hey threw his arms out to present himself to his "adoring" audience, that responded with silence and the very out of place cricket chirp. He coughed once and a prerecorded applause sounded.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you all!" he announced as he walked up to the podium. The applause faded to silence. "Welcome the finale of Total Drama Island, SEASON TWO! Before we announce the winner, I have a little something I want to say―" He produced several sheets of paper form inside his jacket and cleared his throat. The audience groaned before he uttered even the first word.

**Two and a half hours later…**

"…and that is why llamas should never suspenders," Chris finished. By now, most of the audience had either fallen asleep or left. "Now, we will come to the reason we are all here: to announce the million-dollar winner!"

A large screen lowered behind Chris. A projector from the far wall began showing random clips of the final three campers during the final challenge. Raine was hooked to a rope that was strewn all across an obstacle course. She struggled to follow at throughout the cross, and fell many times into the swampy muck below her. Terran stared with big puppy dog eyes at Chris but only received a push off the diving board into the pool filled with trash, Chef's food, and other "stuff" to gross to be mentioned on cable television. Allister stood catatonic in a cave as the large bear rose onto his haunches and let loose a bone-quivering roar.

"Since the challenges had no coherence or significance to the _actual_ game we couldn't really figure out how to decide who won…but it was still funny!" Raine looked at him with daggers. Terran had now woken up and looked lost but the remembered where he was.

"Hm…? Did I win?" he mumbled.

"Not yet, Terran!" Chris called out. He motioned for the final three to join him on the stage. Allister, Terran, and Raine complied begrudgingly. "The envelope, please!" Chris called to his right. Chef, in his gorgeous sequined dress, appeared to numerous catcalls and giggles.

"Y'all be quiet! You're just jealous you can't pull this dress off!" He handed Chris the envelope and walked condescendingly back off the stage. Chris opened the envelope slowly.

"Terran…" he began. He paused for several seconds to increase the tension. The audience was now silent, the tension too thick to be cut even by a meat cleaver. Honestly, Terran didn't really care if he won or not. He just wanted to sit back down and go to sleep. "You are…_not_ the winner!" Chris giggled.

"Awesome! I mean―that sucks, man…" He jumped off the stage and went back to sleeping. Chris gave him a questioning look, then resumed. Raine and Allister looked at each other nervously as Chris picked up the final pineapple. "The winner of Total Drama Island, SEASON TWO is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ALLISTER!"

The crowd erupted in applause and Allister smiled the largest he had since the show began. Raine shrugged and gave the winner a hug.

"Good job," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. He snatched the pineapple from Chris. Chef emerged again, this time carrying a large cardboard check for one million dollars. Allister grabbed it, too, to Chef's annoyance. Once the audience died down, Chris spoke again.

"Congratulations! But there's a twist," Chris added with a smirk. Allister's face fell. "I'm sure the veteran contestants have had enough sequels, but the producers―with some of my encouragement―have decided on another!" The campers groaned loudly. "Yes, that's right! Ten of you will come back for Total Drama EXPLOSION, along with ten from season one, and ten new campers!"

Now, all the campers, new and old, groaned. "When I call your name, it means you've been one of the lucky ones to join us for this new fun season!" Raine and Allister went to go sit in their seats and prayed they wouldn't be picked.

"From SEASON TWO, we will have Type-A, LEIGHTON!" Leighton's jaw dropped. She adjusted her new weave and begrudgingly walked to join Chris. "Also joining, we have loser-turned-meanest-guy-on-the-island, VINSON!" Vinson sighed and joined Leighton on the stage. The two nodded at each other. "Coming with them, we'll also have our goth Sapphire, eccentric Marietta, and tree-hugger Lena!" The three girls walked up, Marietta the only one excited.

"Yay! I get another chance!" she squealed.

"Yeah…right…" Chris mused. "We will also have party-guy TJ, rocker-chick Raine, and surfer-dude Terran!" Raine went up on stage with a sinister look at Chris while TJ tried to wake up Terran and drag him onto the stage. "And rounding out the cast, we have this season's winner, loner Allister and bitch Hailey!"

"I resent that!" Hailey screamed from her seat as she walked up to the stage with Allister keeping his distance from her.

"I bet you do…" Chris mocked. "And from season one―drum roll, please!" A faint drumming sounded and ceased. "Psycho hose-beast Izzy! Lazy genius Noah! Dumb-blonde Lindsay! Party-dude Geoff! Surfer-girl Bridgette! Teddy-bear DJ! Drop-dead gorgeous Justin! Queen bee Heather! Loud and proud LeShawna! And last but not least, female bully Eva!"

The ten veterans joined the large group on stage. Chris turned to face the camera head-on. "Do you want to be in out final group of ten new campers? Just listen to your author for more information!"

* * *

Yay!!! It's over! Hooray! And season three is starting! Double-hooray!!! Anyway, now for the important stuff: I posted a new story called "Total Drama Explosion." If you want to be in it, go there, fill out the form, and hopefully you'll get in! If not…oh well! I'm only taking ten (preferably seven guys and three girls, to keep the genders equal) so hurry up! If you're a returning camper and you want to update your character's profile, feel free to fill out another form! So, see you when I see you! And I hope season three is as good as season two!


End file.
